


Fallen stars make the best friends

by Mystic_Comix



Category: Fallen stars make the best friends, MysticComix Original
Genre: ;), Amy is the fun friend, Angry boi Laith, Angst, Dante and Laith is my OTP, Dante is a cinnamon roll, Dante is soft, Elements, Fantasy, Feelings, First Kiss, Gods can’t use phones, Karma hates everyone, Kisses, Laith has problems, Laith hates everyone, Laith saves lives, Magic, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rider is a cinnamon roll, Romance, relationships, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 89,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Comix/pseuds/Mystic_Comix
Summary: When starlight fell from constellations the magical power within the fallen material created power wielding beings. The pure beings that fell search for eachother but also for the dark stars that fell with them. Follow the story of stereotypical elementals with a few more layers than it seems and with deeper interests in humans.





	1. Chapter 1

When starlight fell from the heavens during a meteor shower, creatures of the fallen light from constellations made home on the surface of the earth. Miraculous fallen meteors formed power wielding creatures who once lived within the stars but began living among us. Fiery fallen magma from Lupus’s brightest star found refuge in a dormant volcano and took the form of a fiery wolf from hell. Ice from Sadalsuud, filled with thousands of clues to the existence of the known universe, sunk to the shallow bed of the ocean and grew long into a dangerously quick great white shark. Sharp chiseled rock from Alioth pieced the desert land and grew the limbs of a giant bear within seconds of falling. Shards of a crystallised supernova from Eltanin fell quickly as a cluster towards the high mountains where a constantly hungry dragon hunts in the hills. And finally, a metal and mineral rich asteroid falling from Rigel plummeted directly through an electric storm and into the rich ground below. Being the only one to take on a naturally permanent human form. Roaming the lands they search for each other but also for the corrupt light that fell with them. 

“What in the cosmos does this intel tell us exactly? It makes no sense! I’m not going on another stupid hunt for nothing!” Laith yelled angrily as he fixed his fiery blood red hair in the mirror. His face was set in a scowl as he checked his unnaturally sharp teeth in the reflection, running his hand tentatively over his long scar that ran down his lower right cheek to the base of his neck. With a huff he moved away to look at the person he was yelling at. The other boy stood tall but was uncomfortable around Laith and trembled slightly.  
“Look I know what your thinking but please, you’ve got to go check it out. She’s the last person we need to complete our group. A-and I-“ Laith clicked his tongue and barged out of the bathroom and into the small kitchen.  
“Yeah, yeah I’ve heard your sappy story before. You ain’t got a beast form, I got it, shut up. I’ll run your stupid errand but you owe me food and I want a good fight with you and a demon soon.” He sat down angrily as the other boy joined him slowly at the breakfast bar, clearly wanting to argue with his last statement but hesitating. Laith looked around the small apartment slowly, scrutinising it with his eyes. “I can’t stand being near these dumb humans and living in their weird dens.” He looked again at the doors and walls like they were foreign objects.  
“It’s not that bad Laith, besides it’s better than the wild. What do you do all day out there anyways? Your not supposed to be seen so all you can really do is sleep.” Laith scoffed and turned to him with dead eyes and a frown.  
“I hunt food Rider, stop being a dumbass. Gods have gotta eat too. Only reason you like it here so much is cus you can’t hunt in such a weak form.” Rider stiffened and was unable to relax as Laith angrily ruffled his own hair before he plunged his hands into his jumper pocket. “And the other two like it because of shiny objects and ‘opportunities’ as bear boy would say.” The blond headed boy almost jumped to correct Laith with his inappropriate name for another group member but he had been going so long calling them by nicknames that it wasn’t worth fighting it. Standing up swiftly and moving towards the door Laith stopped only momentarily to place on his highly hated shoes and turn back to the other boy. “Tell bear boy and blue hair that I’ve gone out hunting for the day, if this intel is as fake as I think it is then I’ll sniff out the truth by the end of the day.” He paused as he opened the door. “But if the intel is right then you better know I will drag her back here for you and the others to talk to. Later, circuit brain.” Laith waved as he walked out and Rider squeaked a goodbye before the door was slammed shut. Sighing in relief he leaned forward onto his thin arms before relaxing and closing his pale grey eyes slowly. Releasing a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding back and melting into his own arms. He hated being called ‘circuit brain’ but being around Laith was the equivalent of holding a bomb over a volcano. The blond boy laughed half heartedly at his thoughts then stayed silent long after.

Agitated and annoyed about not having a decent fight in months Laith mumbled incoherent words as he stomped towards the forest on the opposite side of town. He shot deadly glances at anyone who did the same to him before slipping as unnoticed as possible into the depths of the forest. Being an angry teenager as a human form was apparently natural in the human world, but what Laith wasn’t able to decide was the deep red colour of his hair and the sharp canine teeth that came with it. Now slightly more relaxed and out of human eyesight Laith let his anger out in a different manner. Flames trickled up his forearms and blazed brightly as he strode deeper into the unknown forest, making sure he didn’t burn any more of his favourite sleeveless hoodie. It was the only item of clothing he liked, after his modification of course, and not counting the very comfortable and well fitted joggers that he wore everywhere as well. Laith despised shoes though and soon after lighting his flames to relieve built up tension he pulled off the trainers and began to carry them. Half a mile into the woods Laith stood still, listening for anything that might watch his long awaited transformation. And after what felt like an eternity Laith breathed out a breath of relief and placed his right hand over the centre of his chest. Clasping onto a small shard of hardened magma, tied by a string around his neck, his body turned red with a bright light. His limbs grew long and furry, his back arched and flexible, his head expanded and formed a snout then the light died down, getting slightly dimmer by the second. His clothes were absorbed into the form as particles and would return to his body when he turned human once more. But for now he stood tall and proud as a deep black wolf with lava flowing from within the cracks in his furred hide. Like a zebra, Laith’s wolf form was striped with magma filled cracks but his sunken scowling eyes stayed the same despite the colour change. Quicker than his human pace he ran up the cold mountain side towards the peak in an agonisingly long run up hill. Finally, Laith hoped, after eighteen years of being on earth he would finally find the last pure fallen star. After moving to ten different mountain ranges dotted all over the world, following the others like a lost dog. Finally, they could hunt down the larger demon targets. Laith came to a slow trot before stopping on a mountain path to look down on the city where his acquaintances had made a den, sniffing the air curiously. It was larger than any previous city they had visited when looking for their final party member and while Laith made it seem like it annoyed him, it truly intrigued him. He continued moving uphill. While he would never admit it to anyone, Laith was fascinated by the human race, of course he in no way enjoyed their presence but instead killed time by observing their peculiar habits. In Laith’s mind humans had a weird way of communication, their social customs and everyday habits confused him. The most confusing to him was that of a ‘job’ which the other three members of the demon hunting group had already achieved. Rider had sat him down the first time they had met in order to tell him about the importance of a job and how it would help them travel and look for other members. Luckily for Laith he and Adonis had found Rider at the same time so he didn’t have to get a job as urgently as he made it seem. Especially since Adonis’ human form took on an older age so he could apply for better jobs. Eventually landing a role as a principal at a local learning facility. Soon after he had hunted down Skyla (the water wielding star from Sadalsuud) she got a job and helped them too, despite making him spend a morning in a busy seaside market in order to hunt her down. She also took on a young teenage human form but was able to find a job part time at a coffee shop with Rider. Their group was almost complete and Laith understood just as well as any of them that they would need to stick together. Over the past year the very few demons that they had faced were smarter and more agile than the rest, they blended in to the human world and one was even able to scar Laith with an almost deadly attack. The scar that it had left quickly healed and disappeared when looking at his beast form, but it left a lifetime scar on his human form. And led to a week of long lasting trauma. Three discoloured clawed streaks ran down the bottom of his right cheek only ending at an angle to the base of his neck. While the scar was not very visible from a distance Laith dreaded conversations that humans would start once they had noticed the light pink scar on his face. Once more Laith stopped, now much farther up the mountain and well out of human eyesight, looking down on the dwarfed city he huffed out a laugh that was more of a deep rumble. Treading more carefully now Laith looked no longer for the scent of a dragon, but instead for that of his well needed breakfast. He crouched and crawled through the remaining trees that were still present half way up the mountain before finally catching a scent. He stopped and stood still in the cover of the trees and his ears twitched round to search for the small clicks he was hearing. Forward, ten meters. Laith stalked forward cautiously as his red eyes pierced the shadows within the brush and stared down his large and unknowing target. A buck around two years old. Laith readied himself for an attack and crouched close to the floor brushing his tail back and forth on the ground in excitement. The buck stood tall at the tiny movement and its ears picked up and turned like radars in the search off the sound. Happily Laith pounced forward and broke though the bushes, his actions accompanied by a loud BANG. Immediately Laith fell into an attack ready pose as his claws locked into the hide of a limp buck. Someone had shot it. Laith was confused how he had missed the smell of a human nearby. All he smelt was the forest, the blood of the buck, the light pollution from the city and a dragon. A Dragon! Laith’s eyes darted around in confusion looking for movement and listening silently. Moments later he heard the click of a gun and his body tensed, if he’d been seen like this then there was no need to hold back if something shot at him. One at a time he lifted his claws off of the dead buck and placed them in the direction of the sound. Ready for anything he began to heat up the magma in the cracks of his body so a dim glow radiated off his body. After waiting far too long for the second click that Laith was expecting he heard footsteps from only a few meters away. Eyes locked onto the space in front of him as a human body walked out of the shadows and stepped towards him. A young man not much older than his human form walked out of the bushes and placed the gun slowly on the ground in front of Laith. Laith tensed but the glow of the magma died down with the decreased threat. The man’s hands went up to the sides of his head as he stood still but unfazed in front of Laith. Cautiously Laith un-hunched his back and stood proud by his claimed kill while the man rubbed his stubble with the ball of his palm. Laith was faced with a moral dilemma, no one was supposed to know about him in his beast form but now that someone had seen him, what was he supposed to do? But then again, how did he not realize that the human was there in the first place? Laith stalked forward carefully, retracting his claws and lowering his fur. The man stood just as proud but allowed Laith to approach and sniff him curiously, only flinching once when Laith’s snout inspected his back. Just like Laith had expected he smelt like a dragon but underneath the smell he was entirely human. Had he killed her? Laith thought as his mind ran circles in his head. Was this human a threat? The man’s hands slowly dropped down and brushed over Laith’s tail carefully but only for a brief second before Laith bounded away.   
“Amazing.” The man gasped as Laith once again got ready to attack. His words were soft and broken, hidden behind a mask of invisible fear. Laith looked back at his kill and the man followed his eyes, cautiously placing his hands at his sides. “It’s all yours, I’m not gonna take it.” The man continued calmly as Laith relaxed and looked back at him still scowling. “I was only killing it for a friend, take it, I’ll get her another one.” Laith’s ears shot up to attention at his phrase. Was he friends with her, why was he collecting food for her? The man clearly noticed his stutter and looked at Laith confused but in utter fascination. Not wanting to stay any longer but with his best lead being all too human, Laith stepped atop the buck and tore off a back leg then stared at the human. He looked at the remaining buck then once more at the man before running off back up the mountain. The back leg in his mouth dropped a trail of blood behind him as he ran but he didn’t go far since he intended on following the human. Right after he had his breakfast.

The strange fiery wolf ran away swiftly with its portion of the kill and left Eric alone with the rest of the bleeding buck. His heart pounded in his chest at the experience as he slowly reached down to pick up his discarded gun and run his fingers through his thick black hair.  
“What the heck.” Eric mumbled as he slipped his gun into its holder on his back careful not to make much noise. Hastily he grabbed onto the antlers of the buck and began dragging it slowly in the opposite direction that the wolf had ran. His mind ran fast with thoughts but knowing where he was dragging the buck made the situation seem somewhat normal. It was easier to drag it without a heavy back leg but Eric hoped that he didn’t steal a meal from and endanger the other animal. Sighing and moving slightly faster he eventually pulled the young deer into a hidden cave and then leaned against the wall to rest before pulling out a sharp pocket knife. Correcting himself on his knees and leaning over the deer he began a small operation. Carefully he began to remove the deers horns making sure to leave as much meat on the animal as possible and soon after dislodging them he placed them aside for safe keeping. Secondly Eric began to slice off the other back leg and diced it into pieces, before he quietly took off his satchel and from within his shotgun shells he pulled out a plastic container. Popping the lid off the container he slid the venison inside then placed it back into his satchel with care not to spill anything. Sighing he stood up and pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket then clicked on the flashlight. Walking a few meters deeper into the cave he called out into the cold darkness around him while zipping up his coat.  
“H-hey I brought you some more food.” His voice echoed through the cave like a hollow growl before being accompanied by a low grunt as a response. Eric turned his phone towards the sound and as the light hit the dragons silver scales he relaxed and walked over. He positioned the light towards the dragons head and it squinted its eyes when looking back at him. After grunting at the annoying light Eric understood and shut off his phone. A loud snap of the dragons jaws indicated the end of a large yawn and after relaxing further the dragons tail produced a dim light that radiated between every individual scale. Now able to see each other properly Eric smiled at the silver dragon that lay before him, more than triple his size but calm and docile. She uncurled her wing that was dropped over her side and invited him in lovingly, only to be accepted immediately by Eric. He sat on the ground after placing his gun and satchel on the floor then leaned against her back as her head sat comfortably on his outstretched legs. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the dragons body as the dragon did the same with him. They lay like this for many minuets until Eric was tired of stroking the sleeping dragons soft scaled head.  
“You have to eat something, come on, I brought you a whole buck.” The dragon understood and rumbled in response which sent a wave of movement through both of them. But it didn’t budge. “Oh come on, please. We can sleep more later but you’ve got to let me check that wound.” The left eye of the dragon opened and stared at Eric’s worried face before it closed again and hot air burst out of the dragons nose in acknowledgment. Slowly it’s head lifted, Eric stood up and he walked towards the dimly lit entrance followed loudly by the click of claws as the dragon followed. As they reached the entrance Eric presented the buck as it lay stiff on the cave floor and the dragon picked it up easily before dragging it outside into a small opening. Eric reached once more into his satchel and pulled out some antibacterial cream and a large roll of bandages before stepping outside as well to find the dragon already making quick work of the deer. He strode over to her right side and placed his hand atop her scales then ran his hand down her back until it came to her wing. The joint and muscles that helped her fly had been narrowly missed by a sharp rock that she had been hit by days before. A shallow gash made its home on her upper back just below the wing. Carefully Eric took off the bandages he had taped on yesterday and braced himself for the worst. But the worst was nowhere to be seen. All that was left now was a red crystallized scab that protected the wound from any further harm. Thinking back to only days ago Eric placed his bandages and cream back inside his satchel since they would no longer be needed.   
He had been hiking up the mountain alone when he spotted a large herd of deer in the distance, walking up the mountain trail another half mile ahead but still close. Eric was determined to get a good shot of them, but only with a camera of course. After getting close to the cliff side field where they were soon grazing, Eric sat within the trees and took photos of the herd and of the magnificent geography that surrounded him. A steep cliff towered over the herd as they grazed peacefully below it in a flourishing field, surrounded by other wildlife. Satisfied with his days work he began to walk away when a loud squeal turned his attention back to the scene. A silver flash flew across the field and danced around the herd that circled their young but it was not after the small deer. The silver dragon attacked the second largest buck and threw it with its head into the side of the cliff then pounced happily atop the prey to stop it running away. As it’s jaws ended its suffering quickly, rocks from the top of the cliff fell onto the ground below. Scared and fascinated Eric ran forward to help but the dragon was quick to pick up its prey and run. Unfortunately a large boulder with sharp sides struck the side of the beast, but luckily did not slice off its wing in its entirety. When the dust and pollen caused by the collapse had settled Eric looked on at green eyes that stared him down intensely. The dragon held eye contact as it licked its wound and picked back up its dinner then stalked towards him slowly. Eric’s body wanted to run but he was frozen in fear. The dragon looked at him constantly and stopped a few meters away before opening its wings and lifting off. Frightened but slightly amused Eric laughed out of reflex and pulled his camera up to his eye. Following the dragon as it lifted off the ground he smiled in amazement but as he went to take the picture before him the dragon had dropped to the ground again with its prey off to the side and its attention back on him. Eric reached out a hand as the dragon flinched away but he quickly dropped his hand and smiled.  
“Your not hurt are you?” He asked, his fear now in the past. The dragons head tilted to the side in confusion but also as a silent response. “I can help you, if you’ll let me.” She looked back at her wound and then crept closer to Eric timidly as he lifted his hand up again. Unfortunately though when she was a few centimeters away from his touch she turned back and looked at her kill. Slowly she backed away and walked back over to it then turned towards the human staring at the camera that was hung around his neck. Carefully he lifted it up once he had followed her eyes and held it up in front of himself. As he did she sat on the floor and faced him with her kill still held strongly in her jaws, a smile on her face that revealed her remaining sharp teeth. Eric chuckled and took a picture and as the click sounded, the picture printed immediately out of the bottom. He held onto it tightly but didn’t pocket it and instead stared at it for a moment too long. When he looked back up he watched as the dragon pushed through the trees and into the forest. Wanting nothing more than to know something else about the beast he followed behind them closely.

Laith sat within the forest watching as Eric sat silently on the floor thinking back over the past few days while his target gnawed at the remaining bones of the deer. Silently he closed the gap between them as his paws tapped the ground noiselessly. Eventually he was only a few meters away from them but stayed within the shadows so he could watch further. Questions ran through his mind at rapid speed, why did she let him see her? Why was he collecting food? Why a human? But then again he knew bear boy would be mad at her for this and being better than her filled him with pride. He watched on as the warmly dressed boy proceeded to stretch his arms above his head and then flop backwards onto the grass. Dragon girl shot him a glance of concern and leaned over his feeble human body before poking him in the chest with her snout. Eric laughed loudly and removed his arm from across his eyes then looked up at his friend.  
“Sorry, I’m ok. I was just thinking is all.” Eric chirped happily as he scratched the underside of the dragons chin. Laith huffed from within the bushes, annoyed about how long this was going to take if he had to wait for the human to leave. He looked back up at the sun as it sank slowly over the trees, no where near late but still longer than Laith would’ve hoped to have been searching. Still a little torn between thoughts, Laith looked on at the human and god that laid beside each other on the grass, treating each other like equals. Laith hummed a low growl in annoyance before stepping out of the brush and into the clearing. Almost immediately the dragon sat to attention at the unnaturally loud sound and stared at Laith. She stepped in front of her human companion immediately and shielded him with her wing. Laith stared her down with a scowl but since he wasn’t seen by the human yet he closed his eyes and focused. Quickly his body was glowing red once more and put off a massive amount of heat, then a few moments later he stood as a human before the dragon who was still blocking the boy’s view with her wing. He corrected his ruffled hair and then glared at the more relaxed dragon.  
“Took you long enough to realize dumbass.” He barked spitefully as he put on his annoying trainers to make his encounter with the human less weird. Moments later the very human he was preparing for peered round the dragon’s wing and looked at Laith cautiously.   
“Who are you?” He asked carefully as Laith gave him a chilling look and as his dragon companion lowered her guard.  
“None of your damn business, now if you’ll excuse me I’ve gotta talk to her. So scoot your butt back down the mountain and go home. This hasn’t got anything to do with you.” Laith replied angrily as the boy made his way in front of his friend. The boy opened his arms to shield the dragon the same way she had done for him.  
“I’m not letting you hurt her!” He yelled standing his ground as Laith prepared himself for a fight. It wouldn’t be at all like a fight against a demon but he could still have fun. The man did have a gun though. The two stared at each other for a prolonged amount of time before a bright white glow blinded Laith and a soft wind rustled both of the boys hair. Eric turned back quickly, expecting to see his dragon friend but instead he saw a girl slightly smaller than him with long silver hair and a bright smile. She stood before him barefoot and in a long white dress with bright green eyes looking happily at him.  
“It’s ok, I know him.” She chirped with a soft and almost silent voice. He stuttered and looked down at her confused and amazed but he quickly shot a glance back at Laith who stepped forward quickly. Laith took his chances and stood beside the two of them because of the humans clear inability to process anything at the moment.  
“Come on, let’s get going. The others need to see you.” Laith barked as he grabbed the girl’s arm and began to walk away. But he was quickly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned back angrily prepared to burst into flames and stared at Eric who glared at him just as ferociously.  
“I don’t care if she knows you or not, you are not going to treat her like that! I’m going wherever your taking her and you are going to explain everything to me!” Laith curled up his fist and prepared to fight but the annoying human quickly let go of his shoulder and glanced a soft look towards the dragon girl. “Unless…” he trailed off and Laith shook with anger as the girl shook from his grip and held the man’s shoulders.   
“I trust you with this secret, don’t worry.” She turned towards Laith and her soft green eyes staring into his softened his tense muscles and helped a pent up breath seep out of his nose in a huff. “And you. There is no need to be such a bully to the humans, we’ve been living among them for this long, we can be friends with them!” Laith stared at her with an intent to kill but even he knew he should back down. He needed to bring her back or else the others would never let him fight demons again. Begrudgingly he growled and turned away from the two of them.  
“Fine, whatever. Grab your junk and let’s get moving. But you are going to have to explain to bear boy why you let a human see you.” A happy noise slipped out of her mouth and quick shuffling persisted behind Laith while he made sure not to look back.   
“What’s your human name silver hair?” Laith asked spitefully as he waited for a reply.  
“Evie, I chose it because it sounds magical! What about you, Fire boy?” Laith growled and turned back to see Evie standing there with a smug expression and her hands on her hips while her human was no where to be seen. He glanced at the mouth of the cave where he had most likely entered then sighed in defeat.  
“Laith, don’t ask why. I don’t have a reason, just fits the first letter of my star.” Laith lied as he stared at Evie while they waited for the human to return. Questions itched away at Laith’s brain as the seconds ticked past until he had to ask. “Why in the cosmos did you let that human see you?” Laith barked in a low whisper, hoping not to alert Eric of their conversation.  
“Eric, is a very nice human I’ll have you know.” Evie replied spitefully, emphasizing the humans name but still knowing full well that Laith would never acknowledge him with his given name. “Besides, he was the first human to ever run towards me and not away. He offered to help me with my wound an-“ Laith shot her a sickening glare and stopped her mid sentence with a hand on her shoulder.  
“What wound?!” He yelled neither out of fear or concern but purely anger and curiosity. She stuttered and stood still then felt just above her waist in embarrassment.  
“It’s nothing big, it won’t scar my beast form but may leave a mark…” she trailed off as her eyes met Laith’s face, his deeply scarred face. She looked away quicker as Laith stepped away and turned. “H-how..” Laith cut her off before she could continue.  
“It was a demon, caught me off guard while I was alone late at night. It ain’t bad. Just…” Laith left his sentence unfinished, wanting to say it caused him to see demons at night or that it caused pain when he thought about it. Heat built up at the scar as he thought but he brushed it off, not wanting to show weakness. “I killed the bugger quick though. Nothing to worry about now.” He heard a faint laugh behind him but didn’t turn.  
“You and your foul language, you still like to use old words don’t you.” She muttered as footsteps approached them. Laith hummed and hid his faint smile as Eric joined the two of them with deer antlers attached to his bag.  
“I’m good to go, are you two?” Laith coughed and turned back to them with a strong scowl as usual.  
“Been ready all day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laith doesn’t take the news of working with humans well. After a painful argument he is separated from the rest of the team and faced with a deadly opponent.

Laith knocked harshly on the apartment door and tapped his foot impatiently at the wait that occurred afterwards. Eric was carrying Evie on his back while she slept soundly over his shoulder wearing his coat and he watched Laith with a curious stare. The walk down the mountain had been silent aside from Laith refusing Evie’s request to fly down many times. After an hours walk her bare human feet had grown tired and her human body grew cold, she quickly turned to questioning if she could be carried by Laith. Of course he refused, he didn’t need to carry dead weight but to his surprise the human had agreed and gave her his coat as well. Laith had to carry the human’s gun and satchel but didn’t care as much because it made the human less deadly. And incidentally, after a further ten minuets of walking she had fallen asleep.  
After a minuet of waiting at the door, which was too long in Laith’s mind, a small girl appeared at the door with a smile. She had soft short blue hair and grey eyes but a large and mostly human smile, lacking the sharp teeth that Laith had acquired during transformation. Her attention was stolen by the figures that stood behind Laith and her smile dropped for a moment in confusion. Before she could ask, Laith barged past her and threw off his shoes, hung the gun and satchel then laid down on the couch.  
“I’m sorry to intrude miss, but he said he needed to talk to my friend here.” Eric added at the doorway pointing to both Laith and Evie as he mentioned them. The small blue haired girl smiled once again and opened the door wide to let them both in.  
“Of course, come in. Make yourself at home. Rider and Adonis have just gone out for groceries so will be home soon. Would you like some water? New clothes maybe? Your drenched in sweat.” She added quickly as her fast paced but sweet voice welcomed them in.  
“If it’s not too much trouble it would be greatly appreciated, thank you.” Eric answered as he walked inside and laid Evie softly down on an armchair. The blue haired girl nodded quickly and pulled him aside into another room with her, leaving Laith and Evie alone. Bouncing around Adonis’ and Rider’s room she pulled out some spare clothes for Eric and directed him to the shower. As soon as he had stepped inside after thanking her constantly her smile dropped and she marched into the common room.  
“Why is there a human here?” She demanded as Laith sat up tiredly and reached over to shake Evie awake as well.  
“This dumbass transformed in front of him. He wants answers.” Laith replied as he looked at Evie who was persistent in not waking up. The blue haired girl crossed her arms and shook her head.  
“Of course it was her, the last one of us we find is the first one to screw up.” She added as they watched Evie yawn innocently awake. Another comment was about to leave her mouth when the front door clicked and footsteps filled the hallway.  
“We’re back, any news from Laith.” Adonis called from the hallway. Laith clicked his tongue and spoke up.  
“Right here bear boy, brought you a dumb gift as well. Watch out though, she’s befriended a stupid human.” Laith yelled quiet enough to not be heard by said human but spiteful enough that Adonis was certain it was him. A large and muscular man of around twenty human years of age stomped into the common room placing many plastic bags of food onto the breakfast bar. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair then rubbed his hand down the shaven back of his head.  
“Are they both here?” He asked calmly and quietly as not to annoy or alert anyone. Rider kicked the apartment door shut, missing the start of the conversation and jogging inside to place down his bags, correcting his wet blond hair as well.  
“Yes,” Skyla added as she turned her attention towards Adonis. “The human is taking a shower though, I needed to talk to you three alone.” Large green eyes watched them all as Evie sat alert and awake across the room. Laith on the other hand was happily strewn lazily across the couch half asleep and barely listening. Skyla quickly continued after she surveyed the apartment with her eyes. “What are we going to do about the human. I don’t believe any of us have the power to make him forget everything.” Laith snickered at his dark thought as the rest of then thought silently.  
“I suggest we whack him with a bat. Powers or not he’ll soon forget.” Laith blurted our sarcastically but in a perfectly serious tone. Rider laughed silently, but loud enough to be heard by Laith’s sharp hearing which brought a devilish smile to his face. Evie stood in a panicked rage and glared at Laith. “You will do no such thing to him! We are going to tell him about us and that’s it. I trust this human with my life!” She replied in a quick burst of anxious speech. Laith wanted to laugh at her blatant fascination of this particular human and how obvious it was that she was simply using him for her personal questions about humanity. But the look in Adonis’s eye stopped him. He looked content and calm, he was agreeing with her.  
“You can’t possibly think that this is a good idea?!” He yelled, exceeding previous volume levels. Adonis stood tall and walked over to the couches while Rider continued to silently put everything away in the kitchen.  
“Laith, I know what your thinking. But now that we have found each other we can do more than fight bigger targets. We have to do more than that. We have to make allies and find suitable successors, whether you like it or not. It’s for the good of the team.” Laith snarled at the thought and stood up in protest but Adonis continued quickly. “Her human companion is a perfect example of an ally. And if not that then more to her, but still, as the protectors of the planet we must also set it up for future success.” Laith’s body began to heat up with rage.  
“I don’t need any other being, let alone a stupid human to take my place!! I’m not going anywhere and nothing is happening to me anytime soon!! So all of you, especially you silver hair, better get that through your heads! We’re gods! We don’t die and we sure as hell aren’t equals to these humans!” He stared down Evie in a rage as his volume had steadily increased. They had all backed away from him but Evie had stayed still and watched in fear as he approached and yelled at her. “Stop using the human as a toy, tell him what he needs to know and let him go. Stop acting like you have any interest in him besides your own craving for knowledge!” Adonis cut in before Laith could drill into Evie any more. Adonis firmly grabbed onto Laith’s arm and pulled him away from the other team member.  
“Laith don’t you dare yell at her like that. We are here to protect the humans! She is doing everything right!” Adonis yelled but still low enough not to disturb anyone in another apartment. Laith’s face ran with anger and he pulled his arm away from Adonis.  
“Humans are a distraction to the team! They are a problem for all of us!” Laith barked back as everyone in the room backed away from the two and tried to avoid them. Adonis snapped and poked Laith hard in the chest as he roared the truth at him.  
“Humans are only a problem for you! You’re a stubborn brat of a guardian who can’t accept that being part of this team means more than just having powers!” Laith backed away and stared at Adonis angrily.  
“I never wanted to be part of ‘this team’ I didn’t get to decide! I was just dragged away from my home!” Adonis backed down and looked away quickly. Laith ran to the door after that point, storming out and slamming it behind himself while the four others stood in silence. Laith had always been the one who hoped they would go home after everything, and didn’t want anyone to get too attached. He himself didn’t want to get attached to anything, he’d never tried. Adonis huffed and lowered his arms after a moment of silence.   
“I knew he wouldn’t take that well. He’s always been against us using the humans as allies.” Adonis looked up slowly at Evie who was curled up on the chair and staring out the window.   
“Honestly I thought it would go worse.” Skyla added as she started to help Rider with the groceries. Adonis stepped closer to Evie with caution and held out a hand.  
“Don’t mind Laith, he’s just a little difficult. We need to stick together, human or not. I’m Adonis by the way.” Adonis smiled as Evie’s cold face failed to let colour return. She pouted and placed her head in between her knees.  
“I’m Evie.” She mumbled through her hair. “The human’s name is Eric. What about you two?” Evie asked as Adonis lowered his outstretched arm and as she looked up at Skyla and Rider. Rider finished placing a box in the fridge then leaned happily on the counter.  
“I’m Rider and she’s Skyla. Lightning and Water if you were wondering.” She nodded slowly in response as Skyla began to pull out pots and pans.  
“Are you hungry Evie? I’m making dinner tonight.” Skyla asked happily, avoiding the tense atmosphere that surrounded them. Adonis sat at the breakfast bar quietly and thought over the previous events while everyone else continued with tasks in silence. A click of a door made them all jump and look expectantly at the sound as Eric shuffled out of the bedroom wearing the black hoodie and joggers Skyla had provided him with, his hair a wet mess of black curls. He held his own clothes tightly at his chest then looked around confused and tired. Evie did not stand to greet him, she simply turned away with her head still in her knees and stared once more out the window.  
“I heard a lot of yelling, is everything alright?” Eric finally said looking around for Laith. Alioth stood and walked towards Eric offering him a handshake. Eric politely accepted and shook the other man’s hand.  
“Yes, sorry about that. Laith was a little… distressed, about having to bring someone else here.” Alioth explained taking Eric’s clothes off of him. “Please, let me wash these for you.” He added, walking off to avoid the up coming questions. Eric was unable to argue with the muscular man as he quickly placed the clothes into the washing machine without waiting for protest from Eric. Sheepishly Eric looked on at Evie and she curled up in his coat a little more but avoided eye contact.  
“So…” Rider began as a sizzle from a pan occurred in the background. “Laith didn’t get around to telling us exactly what you saw. Do either of you care to share?” He asked softly as his hazel eyes calmed Eric’s nerves. Evie lowered her legs and sat up properly.  
“I allowed the human to see me transform, and be around me in my beast form. That is all. Laith has already yelled at me though, I understand that I messed up.” Evie cried out weakly as her voice broke in shame and embarrassment. Eric looked at her with furrowed brows as she avoided eye contact from all of them. He knew what he saw the day was real, but looking at Evie now he also knew that he had to forget it.  
“I won’t tell anyone!” He burst out, reassuring Evie more than the others. “I’ll forget it all if you want me to! Just please, don’t blame her for this. I got involved by chance and just wanted to help her with a wound I promis-“ Eric was cut off by the clatter of cutlery falling to the floor. Rider cursed and began to pick it but stuttered with his next sentence.  
“Your hurt? Laith didn’t explain that. This makes it a lot easier to understand. How bad are you injured?” He asked on reflex stepping over after he placed the cutlery on the table. Evie stayed seated as Rider tilted his head to the side and looked at her human body.  
“I-I’m ok. It’s just a small cut. It’s all healed now.” Evie said waving him away while she patted her side carefully. Rider stepped away and turned towards Eric who stood uncomfortable in the unknown environment.   
“Ok, Skyla can take a look, but for now.” He offered a handshake to Eric happily with a wide grin. “I’m Rider, please, join us for dinner tonight. We can talk more then.” Eric slowly shook the other boys hand but was unable to smile back, he was far too confused.  
“I- um… Sure. I’ll have to tell my parents though.” He replied pulling out his phone carefully. Rider looked at it with amazement having never seen one so close before. Eric attempted to turn it on but it was out of charge and he sighed softly. “Never mind it’s dead. You wouldn’t happen to have a phone I could borrow, would you?” He asked sheepishly. Rider shook his head quickly but held out his hand for the phone.   
“I can charge yours though.” He said as Eric watched his hand hover near the phone. Confused he placed the phone in his hand but then began to speak.  
“You have a charger but not a phon-“ He was cut off by a light that appeared from his phone. Amazed he pulled it out of Rider’s hand, of which the phone had not left for a moment, and stared at the fully charged item. “No freaking way!” He yelled happily, filled with a dozen questions. Rider looked at him with a slight confusion.  
“What did you expect?” He asked as Eric looked into his eyes with a face of utter confusion.  
“Rider, calm your jets. We haven’t explained anything to this human yet, don’t go using your powers and expect him to understand immediately.” Adonis laughed as he walked back into the room with Eric’s dripping wet clothes in a laundry basket. Eric watched in awe as his phone shut off from neglect. Adonis placed his clothes next to the sink and took over the cooking so Skyla could take over the washing. She held her hands high over the laundry basket and as she did all the water from the clothes was sucked into an orb below her hands, the clothes were completely dry and slowly she moved the orb of water over to the sink. Happily she dropped it in and it splashed loudly once she stopped carrying it. Eric took a deep breath and looked around the room once again trying to clear his head. His world completely flipped.  
“No freaking way…”

Laith stormed down the streets barefoot and ticked off. Thankfully for him no one was out at this time of night and anyone passing in a car wouldn’t realise he wasn’t wearing any shoes.   
“Urgh! Stupid humans! They ruin everything!” He yelled quietly as he stomped closer to the forest. His footsteps were loud and clumsy as he pondered the thought of his team leaving him behind and recruiting the human instead. Laith shook his head and laughed, they would never do that, he was the best fighter on the team. Right? Laith began to doubt himself as his thoughts slowed and became quieter the closer to the woods he got. He just wanted to go home. Not back to the den he had made on the mountain, but back to his star, back to his constellation. He looked up hopefully but the light pollution blocked out all the stars in the sky. Sighing he stepped down the last alleyway, stoping dead in his tracks halfway down. Someone was following him. He turned back quickly and was faced with a tall black figure, neither with or without a true shape. Like a shadow it swayed in the soft wind of the alleyway but it’s soulless eyes and distorted mouth were simply lights in its head. It’s limbs were crooked and sharp, it’s claws like daggers and slung over its shoulders was the skin of a wolf not much smaller than his beast form. His heart stopped beating for a second as vivid images reminded him of his scar. A deeply broken voice ripped through the thick air as the demon stalked forward slowly.  
“Seems your easier to sneak up on today, what’s got you thinking? Your group left you? Struggling to keep up with the human world?” The demons eyes stared like knives into Laith’s as he regained his focus and prepared for a long awaited fight. “Or are you scared about being replaced?” The demon added knowing exactly how to get under Laith’s skin. Laith curled his fists and stopped his flames from bursting out as he looked away from the demon. “So that’s it. Someone has come along and stolen your place huh? Well they won’t miss you then. That also means there’s no one around to help you.” The beast roared happily as it spread out its claws and flexed them impatiently. He lunged forward as a first attack but even though Laith seemed shaken by his words he was not about to die.  
“That human will never replace me!” He screamed as a burst of flames ripped out of his body and destroyed his jumper. The demon had to jump back to avoid burns as he glanced at the flaming boy. His entire upper body was alight with flames including his blood red hair that swayed within the flames. Laith’s blue eyes pierced through the fire that covered his face and the demon laughed happily.  
“A human! Brilliant! The other guardians have replaced you with a human!” He cackled as Laith lunged at him and connected a fiery fist with the shadowy chest. The demon coughed but didn’t budge and kicked back at Laith sending him flying into a wall.  
“He is beneath me!” Laith screamed as he pushed off the wall and flew towards the demon. The demon simply laughed and dodged then grabbed its wolf cloak and threw it at Laith to temporarily blind him and smother the flames. The demon pounced forwards and forced Laith to the ground with his arms then hovered over him as he pulled off the cape. Laith spat immediately at the demon but it did not hesitate to place its claws at his neck. Laith froze as the demon traced its other hand down his cheek and over his scar carefully.  
“It’s sad my companion only got to scratch you up a little. Thankfully I will get to skin your body like I did this wolf a few days ago. Then I’ll wear your beast form’s skin as a trophy while I take down the rest of your pathetic group!” The demon spat back as its claws dug slowly into Laith’s neck. Why had he been so clumsy? Why did he lay this happen? He wasn’t this weak… He wasn’t this useless… Laith’s eyes began to glaze over as his body lost all hope and as his ears only picked up the sound of a soft ringing. He prepared himself, not for death, but for something that sure would feel like it. Laith closed his eyes and held his breath, then as he did an explosive burst of flames shot out of his chest scorching the demon and turning its upper body to dust. It was the most powerful move Laith had but it left him coughing painfully on the floor. He curled up on himself and hugged his chest in pain as he coughed up the blood that appeared in his mouth. His eyes watered from the rippling pain as his body shook and blistered slightly from the burns. Laith forced himself to stand and pulled himself up with the wall then looked down on the cremated remains of the demon.  
“No way in the cosmos am I as weak as that human.” He added even though the demon was long dead. Laith coughed again but heard the soft sound of sirens approaching. He stumbled away as his body shook in protest and when he was a few trees deep in the forest he quickly grasped his charm and transformed. His new body absorbed his red, blistered skin and his overused powers, leaving him looking untouched but inside Laith still felt the remains of the pain. He would have to face them when he transformed back. For now though he darted up the hill before the human authorities could arrive. His pace was frantic and rushed as he began to approach the base of the mountain where his den was hidden. He panted quietly and ran slowly quicker as he got ever closer but a soft whine from off in the distance stopped him immediately. He looked around as his ears scanned like radars when the sound made itself known again. It was a small animal for sure, but Laith couldn’t tell what. He trotted towards the sound hopefully and after a few hundred meters he lucked upon a hidden den. The animal whined out again, Laith listen to the sound and tried to explain it. Pain? Loss? Hunger? It sounded like all three, he stepped out of the trees and towards the entrance of the large den and peered inside. Laying just past the entrance was a bed of grass and in the centre a mass of fluff. He dare not crawl inside the den but instead huffed so the creatures would know he was there. A soft white head of fur popped up from within the rest and looked into Laith’s eyes longingly. The tiny cub jumped out from within its siblings and stumbled towards him on its boney, weak legs. The wolf cub must have been a good couple of weeks old but its body was skinny and malnourished. It whined more as it crawled out towards Laith who looked back at the other cubs expecting them to follow. Except after a few moments of staring Laith realized the reality of the situation. They had already suffered the consequences of being malnourished and had sadly passed on in their sleep. Laith looked sadly down at the snowy white pup as it looked up at him the same. Laith’s heart squeezed tightly at the thought of leaving it and what he could only imagine as being a traumatic life it had already lived. The small wolf was barely the size of Laith’s head and would be no larger than Laith’s human forearm. He turned away and looked around hoping the mother would come back but his mind was simply looking to hide the truth he had already understood. Laith reached down and picked up the small pup in his jaws then trotted away quickly, leaving the past behind him. 

Closer to his den Laith kept listening for prey as he carried the pup quietly and thankfully as the pup stayed quiet as well. Finally he heard the sound of a boar from within the trees near them and Laith slowly placed down his fluffy load. The pup laid down and yawned as Laith crawled through the bushes and stared at the prey. The boar was a male of a great size, large enough to feed them both easily. Laith scuttled forward without a sound and in less than a moment he had ended the boar’s life with a single bite. It didn’t even have time to notice. Laith dragged it back through the bushes and presented it to the pup as it waited silently. Immediately it began to tear away at the tough flesh in a ravenous hunger as Laith looped around the area and checked for any other predators. Less then ten minuets later the pup sat down after eating its fill and looked up at Laith who stared off into the forest in thought. Laith happily looked down at the pup who yapped up at him as their eyes met. Laith stood on all fours once again then picked up the remaining boar in his jaws and began to walk back to his den. Checking back every second he made sure the pup was still following, and to his delight, every time he looked the pup was still at his side trotting along happily. As the stars began to show from the lack of man made light Laith and the pup stepped slowly into his cave. It was larger in size compared to a wolf’s usual den but his bedding was also made of dried grass, leaves and some blankets stolen from the human city. Laith stayed at the entrance for a few moments to stare up at the stars and constellations but a soft yawn from the pup led him back inside towards the bed. The two lied down together and Laith warmed the small body beside him softly. The two lay there, one asleep and the other thinking, as Laith thought no longer about the days events but more about the small white ball beside him. Did he save the pup out of pity, yes. But he knew that even though he did, he had never felt so close to anything on this planet. And he had never before been able to compare himself to any other being here either, until now. Thoughts all gone and body slowly healing, Laith too fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please share my story and message me if you find any mistakes! Also check out my tumblr for comics on the story! @mystic-comix


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members of the group talk about their issues and regrets after realising what might of happened to another member. But while they hope that person is ok Laith is training his new companion and trying not to think about yesterday.

Adonis closed the door behind Eric as he left the apartment later that night, saying his goodbyes and thank you’s swiftly before departing. Adonis slouched back into the common room and laid down on the couch as the more domestic conversations arose.  
“How was work at the human learning facility today?” Rider asked as he washed the dishes and put them away carefully.  
“It was the same as usual, but since we are staying here for a longer time I will definitely start being the principal full time. And all of you will have to apply to the school since I will not be able to claim you are being home schooled any longer. The human government requires you be there if of a human age under eighteen.” Rider nodded slowly in understanding.  
“Laith too?” He asked walking over and grabbing the TV remote.  
“Unfortunately yes. We are official citizens of this city so he must be in education.” Rider nodded again and sat at the opposite end on the couch to Adonis. Happily he turned on the TV and switched it to the news as Adonis relayed the question.  
“And your work at the human drink shop? Was it ok today?” Rider nodded as he turned up the low volume loud enough to hear.  
“Yes, but people do question my age. They often think I do not have the skills required to-“ He was cut off by the voice talking on screen, and his head whipped to watch it.  
“The deformed body was found scorched like this only hours ago by police who came to investigate sounds of explosions and bright fiery lights.” Adonis asked no further questions because he too watched intensely as the woman on screen stood shakily in an alleyway. “Blood has also been found leading into the forest only to disappear a few meters in. Police are warning people to stay away from alleys and to stay indoors at night all together while they search for the culprit of this crime.” Adonis’ voice broke as he spoke through the tense silence.  
“Y-you don’t think that was Laith do you? H-he would’ve been more careful than that.” He questioned slowly, asking himself the question more than Rider.  
“I-I don’t know… but that’s a demon for sure… and t-the blood.” Rider answered with fear in his eyes. “It must have harmed him… Adonis - what if it killed him? What if there was more than one? A-and they dragged him away to who knows where.” Rider looked at Adonis in terror and confusion as he did nothing to comfort him. Ripping the remote away from Rider he backed the program up and froze the show where it had zoomed in on the pool of splattered blood. With deep burns on the buildings in the background.  
“I-I don’t know…” He croaked out as the girls door opened and the two walked out in comfortable night time clothes only to react suspiciously the looks on their faces.  
“Is everything ok?” Skyla asked sitting on the couch between the boys as Evie sat close to them on a chair. They didn’t need to answer as soon after she had asked both of the girls had seen the screen.  
“Oh my goodness, was that Laith?” Skyla asked as Adonis reluctantly played the program so the reports could continue.  
“The scorched body is reported to belong to an unknown person which is the same for the blood found in the alley and forest. If you have any further knowledge about the incident please call the police. And once again stay indoors and out of alleyways-“ Adonis shut off the TV out of the sickness he felt in his stomach after seeing the burned demon body and blood once again.  
“This is my fault. I pushed him away and made him clumsy. I shouldn’t of mentioned anything about us teaming up with the humans. I’m. Im so sorry. Demons from all over will see this, they will know Laith was here.” Adonis blurted out quickly as the others stared at the floor.  
“We all pushed him away a little. He was arrogant. He probably felt that we were ignoring him and that’s why he acted out so often. I should’ve been a better friend, encouraged him more.” Rider added as his guilt took over and ran his mouth endlessly.  
“No, I’m to blame. I always made him feel like less of a guardian because of how he didn’t accept the human culture like the rest of us. I pushed him to act out like that and…” Skyla thought back to the burned body and blood splatters, shuddering in her place.  
“I-I was the reason he left tonight.” Evie finally said. “It was my fault for making friends with the human. And now look what I’ve done.” Evie curled up and began to cry as the other were too deep in their own thoughts of what if’s to comfort her. Adonis was the first to break his dark thoughts and kept his level headedness when looking at possibilities.  
“He has to be fine though. He’s strong. Stronger than all of us. He probably just went back to his den and is sleeping there right now.” Adonis announced as a mask for his guilt and to comfort the others.  
“Yeah. He’s probably fine. The blood is probably just a little cut.” Rider added as they sat longer in the silent comfort of each other. They all knew what would come from this, demons from all over the world would come in search of Laith. Or maybe they also believed he was killed in the battle.  
“I-Um… going to bed. Goodnight.” Skyla muttered as she stood. The others understood her though, they couldn’t look for Laith, he had never shared his hiding places with anyone.   
“Yes. Same.” Evie cried as she wiped away her tears and followed quickly. Rider looked up at Adonis as the usually cool and calm male had anger all over his face.  
“This is my fault, I wasn’t a good leader. I made him try constantly for my attention but I kept pushing him away. But you’re all just young guardians. I should’ve seen that and supported him more.” Adonis was unable to move as his fists shook on his lap. “I swear, I’ll kill them all if he’s not ok. I’ll avenge him.” He added angrily as Rider placed a hand on his shoulder, scooting closer to comfort him.  
“Hey, what happened doesn’t matter now. We can be better after we have found Laith and brought him home.” Rider interrupted as he rubbed circles anxiously on Adonis’ shoulder. Slowly they both sighed and Adonis stood silently.  
“Yes, we will find him tomorrow.”

Laith yawned awake but refused to move because he knew his beast form would be sore from healing. Shuffling from beside him shocked and almost forced him to move but a fluffy white head reassured him it was only the pup he had adopted yesterday. Laith had already accepted his new adopted wolf pup, but it’s title would take time to decide. Laith rolled it over with his snout in curiosity of the pups gender then continued his thinking process. He was not a pet but he was also not an equal. Nothing of another species was equal to Laith. Laith laid a while longer in thought as the white pup ran around the cave, much healthier than before. It’s white fur glimmered like a star in the soft morning light that seeped into the cave. Laith smiled, he knew a perfect title for him. A companion. But now for a name. Laith moaned having to think so much and knew the girls would be much better at naming him. But would they even want Laith back, he was arrogant and rude, he refused to work with the humans. Laith stood slowly as his bones and muscles protested, but he had to be strong. His small white companion yapped happily and spun circles near the entrance, asking to go outside and play. Laith felt a little bit of guilt for not being there sooner for the pup, maybe he could have saved more of his siblings. Sighing he dragged the remains of last night’s meal outside and the two of them sat outside in the grass to eat and discard of the remaining boar. Finally, after the meal, Laith sat proud as the pup bounced through the long grass chasing bugs as it’s white fur turned brown with dirt and dust. He thought a little more about his demon hunting group and what they were doing without his presence. They probably enjoyed it without him, he thought, maybe they had already moved on. Laith brushed it off after the memories of demons returned to him. They only made the reality of having the pup as a companion slightly darker. Laith’s body ached constantly but was nothing like what he would feel in his human form. Yawning Laith turned his focus towards the sky. It was midday already but he was pretty tired from yesterday so must have slept through the early sunlight. Suddenly his tail had a weight atop it and Laith turned back to see his companion attacking it like an enemy. He swished his tail softly and knocked him off but also made his tail a harder target. This kept them both occupied for far too long before Laith heard yelling from close by in the forest.  
“Hey, where are you? Are you ok?” Someone called out from within the woods. It was a soft voice, filled with concern and worry. Laith’s hopes were sent flying, they must of come looking for him. Quickly he picked up his fluffy companion in his jaws and ran instantly towards the sound in hope and excitement. They did care, they wanted him back. Laith’s body pained him to stop running but his mind ran with positive thoughts. His eyes grew closer with an overwhelming tiredness and stars flew in his peripheral vision but he kept going forward.  
“Hey, please come out. I’ve got food for you.” The voice called out again and Laith’s pace quickened as he bounced over fallen trees and dodged low branches. His pup companion yapped happily at the fast pace and wagged it’s tail excitedly as Laith began to pant loudly. Bursting into the clearing where Laith heard the person calling out he placed down his companion and then looked up happily towards the voice that cut off surprised by his entrance. He stopped. A human stood before him. The boy stood shocked, almost dropping what he was carrying which was a box filled with mix meats, he wore a deep blue hoodie under a thin black coat and light blue jeans and big walking boots. His hair was fluffy and blond, covering part of his orange eyes as he looked at Laith amazed and still smiling. His soft eyes turned towards his little companion and he dropped down to his knees.  
“Hey buddy, looks like you found a friend! That’s great!” The boy looked back at Laith and smiled wider while he stood in shock, confusion and exhaustion. “I brought you some more food, but I guess you’ve got someone else to look after you now.” The boy laughed softly as he tipped the cooked meats onto the grass then stood back up. Laith’s companion ran forward excitedly and sniffed the food as Laith and the boy locked eyes again. Laith stepped forward wanting to protect his fluffy pup but his legs felt weak with his lost hope. Laith fell forward in exhaustion and closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them they were shielded from the light by a soft concerned face.  
“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” The boy asked in a scared and panicked tone. Laith was unable to move any more, his body felt numb, but soon after leaning into the human hands that held his head his body filled with heat. A red glow made the boys face disappear and he wasn’t able to see his reaction because Laith quickly passed out. He would have to deal with the human after he woke up.

Adonis sat impatiently at work tapping his foot under his desk as he completed paper work. The other three had already gone out looking for Laith as soon as the sun had appeared over the horizon but Adonis had to apply them all to the local school where he worked daily as the principal. Tapping his pen he looked at the application form he had filled out for Laith, he sighed and didn’t sign the bottom. Deep down he knew Laith was fine but he couldn’t help but worry. Slowly he slipped the paper into a drawer and sighed loudly again as he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms. A tap at his door made him look up and smile softly.  
“Come in.” He announced as his assistant appeared in the door.  
“Good morning sir, would you like a cup of coffee?” He laughed happily as she smiled in the doorway curling her long brown hair in her fingers.  
“Good morning to you too Jane, I would love a cup of coffee thank you! And please call me Adonis, no need to be so formal.” He smiled as his assistant perked up and nodded.  
“Of course! I’ll get it for you right away!” She announced as she ran out excitedly, closing the door softly behind herself. Adonis laughed fondly and looked at his schedule for the day smiling. He had meetings all afternoon but had a free hour soon so he would go for a walk around campus to look in on all the humans classes. He loved being a principal, it let him be so close to the young humans and learn from them while also being able to teach them important information. The thought of how happy his work made him almost made let him forget about Laith. Almost.

Laith’s eyes wrenched open and he looked up at the tree canopy in a daze. His forehead and chest felt heavy, his mouth dry and lips broken. Carefully and slowly he lifted his left hand up to his head and placed it on his forehead but there was a wet cloth there. Tiredly he picked it up and moaned then held it in front of his face. It was a blue table cloth drenched in warm water now dripping onto Laith’s chest. His hand also caught his eye when he realized it was bandaged tightly. Shakily Laith pushed himself up off the ground and sat up so he could survey his injuries. Dazed and confused he looked down at his body that was intensely wrapped with bandages all over his arms and chest. He still wore his joggers but on his feet were some sporty looking trainers. A small pain in his head forced his right hand to check it only to feel a bandage also wrapped around his burning hot forehead. His head nodded slowly from drowsiness but he pushed himself to look around. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw his fluffy companion sleeping soundly under the tree beside him. The pup was laying contently across the lap of the human Laith had seen before he passed out. The boy was also asleep leaning against the tree, soft blond hair covering his face while he breathed slowly. Laith looked at the book he held in his left hand that was dropped beside his body. His backpack was sat beside him with a few contents strewn across the grass in a hurry. Laith stared for longer than he would ever admit before looking again at his own injuries. Groaning softly he began to lay down again when his head landed on a soft pillow he hadn’t realized was there. He turned painfully and saw a deep blue hoodie folded half decent on the floor below him, a shudder of warmth ran through Laith and once again he held his hand to his forehead. Must be a demon fever, he thought, turning to lay down so he could watch the human more comfortably. But when did the demon break skin? Laith continued to think as he watched the human’s chest rise and fall rhythmically. A demon fever could only be caused if the demon cut through the skin of its enemy. It didn’t matter by how much, or how much blood was drawn. A small cut could induce the terrible sickness that resulted from demon fever. Laith knew all too well, after his face was cut badly by a demon he spend a whole week recovering from the painful and hazy aftermath. While time skipped along at an unknown pace Laith watched as the humans eyes fluttered open slowly and his arm lifted to his mouth with a yawn. Laith’s fluffy companion jolted at the movement and jumped off the human’s lap to stretch. Tiredly the human picked up everything he had pulled out of his bag then zipped it up as his eyes caught Laith’s in a stare.  
“H-hey! Your awake, that’s great!” The human smiled happily as he stood up and put his backpack on. “I was worried when you fell over and passed out. Karma was as well, the little guy was whining for ages.” Laith looked at the boy confused as he looked softly at Laith’s companion.  
“Karma?” He chocked out in a feverish pain. The boy sat down beside him and smiled.  
“Yes, that’s what I called your little friend there.” His smile faltered as he reached up and placed his hand on Laith’s head, but he stayed strong while looking so distressed. “Can you walk? I need to get you somewhere safer so I can break your fever.” The boy asked looking around for Karma who had ran after a bug or something of the sort. Laith sat up slowly and looked at the boy closer who was now only a matter of centimeters away from Laith.  
“Your hair is… so fluffy.” Laith blurted out as his breathing became heavy. The boy laughed and stood up then held out a hand for Laith.  
“I’ll take that as a yes, come on. My school is the closest place around here. Let’s get you some help.” Laith was far too tired to argue and far too lost the care. The others weren’t looking for him, so maybe if he could prove that he could work with the humans then they would want him back. But that was just an excuse for Laith, for some reason, this human was different. He took the boy’s hand after an initial missed attempt but the boy didn’t laugh or make fun of his clumsiness, he instead pulled him up and smiled happily. The boy reached down behind Laith and picked up his hoodie despite Karma attacking it relentlessly, then held it up to Laith and offered it openly.  
“Here, put this on so you don’t get cold.” The boy insisted.  
“I don’t get cold… I’m a fire guardian.” Laith replied clumsily, refusing the jumper and almost falling backwards.  
“Sure you are. But you don’t want everyone looking at your chest do you?” He shot back staring at Laith with a questionable about of happiness. Laith would have to agree with the human on those terms and took the hoodie willingly then slid it on with a small amount of hassle. The boy laughed and began walking over to Karma who attacked blades of grass ferociously. With little effort the boy picked up the pup and held him like a baby in his arms. The boy stepped to Laith’s side while rubbing Karma’s fluffy paw in his hand then smiled at Laith. Laith knew how bad the demon fever made people, he’d looked after circuit brain for a few days and his personality was completely flipped. The usually shy but impulsive boy became loud and angry with more self control than ever before. Of course without the human’s help Laith could of easily of done something much more stupid than being close to any human. And if he was going to experience the same changes that occurred last time the fever flooded his body then he was ready for a lot of time skips and stupid truth filled conversations. As he thought Laith looked up and saw a completely different kind of forest that he was used to. Trees were planted in pots with cut grasses and flowers in perfect rows. People that passed him were the trees and bushes, all at different height, shapes and sizes. Laith shook his head in disbelief, how had they gotten into the city so quickly and how had he not realized. Of course deep down he knew it was the fever, but surely he was more observant than this. Laith looked ahead and saw the boy checking back on him as they approached a large building quickly, his soft hair bounced with his steps and his smile was calm and comforting. Karma was fast asleep in his arms and Laith’s legs kept moving without thought as his chest felt warm with all the building heat under the hoodie. They approached the building at an unknown pace when the boy stopped suddenly and backed up next to Laith. Confused Laith looked forward as three large boys and a girl stepped out of the building through the doors. They all wore scruffy black clothes and brightly coloured jumpers, and all of them had deep black or brown hair. Suddenly they looked up at the boy and Laith with evil smiles and approached quickly. Laith felt a nervous energy come from the human beside him so he stepped forward out of reflex. Surprised the four humans stopped their approach and laughter bounced around Laith’s pounding head.  
“What’s this? You got a body guard kid?” One of the boys laughed as he stepped towards Laith. “Move aside brat, we haven’t got any quarrels with you.” The boy reached out and placed a hand on Laith’s shoulder preparing to move him but Laith wasn’t going to move. He was protecting his companion. His shoulder heated up instantly, not enough to combust but definitely enough to burn the boy who touched him. With a yap of pain the boy pulled away and Laith glared at him with angry blue eyes. The four people glared back at him but he was ready to hurt them badly if he had to.   
“What the-“ One of them began to say but they were stopped by another member who covered their mouth and pointed to the side. Quickly the four of them shot a glance to the side and then at Laith before they scurried away quickly. Laith dropped his shoulders and his breathing shallowed as his head felt light.  
“Hey, you ok?” He heard someone say as he turned back to see the boy looking at him with worried eyes.  
“I-I… Yes.” Laith replied as he looked down at Karma who still slept softly like a baby. He turned back to the building then glanced in the direction one of the members had pointed only to see a group of older humans talking happily across the grass. He looked for a moment longer when he heard a familiar laugh and his eyes caught a glimpse of Adonis standing in the circle of chatter and laughing with the humans. They really weren’t looking for him, maybe they didn’t expect him to come back. Laith looked at the other humans then back at Adonis but their eyes locked. Laith immediately looked away in shame as Adonis ended his laughter and excused himself from the group. Laith was ready to run but he felt a hand land softly on his shoulder.  
“Hey, were almost there ok? It’s just through those doors.” The boy said as he stepped beside Laith. His soft tone was enough to relax Laith for a moment, letting Adonis approach safely. He stopped just short of Laith at the sight of his fevered features and bandages around his hands and head.  
“L-Laith I… I’m so sorry.” Adonis began but Laith shot him a surprising glare.  
“Leave me alone!” He yelled as he stepped towards the doors quickly. The boy who once stood at his side looked at his superior with confusion and worry before speaking frantically.  
“Sir… ur, I will explain everything! Please, just let me get him to the nurses office.” He pleaded looking up at Adonis before running back to Laith’s side without a reply, guiding him into the nurse’s office. Adonis stood in shame but followed slowly after they had entered the building before him.

Laith kicked open the door the human had guided him to then looked in at a few hospital beds and a scared student who stood holding stacks of paper.  
“Aaah, sorry Zara I just need to get this guy some fever medicine. Don’t worry I’ll do it all.” The boy said frantically as Laith walked quickly forward and laid down on the furthest bed, finally able to rest his pounding head.   
“Y-yeah sure, go nuts Dante.” The girl replied sheepishly as she walked out and closed the door. Laith’s breathing raced and his mind ran with senseless thoughts while he tried to fight to stay awake but the demon fever was forcing him to loose consciousness slowly. He was drifting off quickly when he felt a weight appear on his chest. His eyes shot open and he looked up to meet worried eyes as Dante watched softly down on him and as Karma laid down on his chest.  
“Try to stay awake ok? I’m getting you medicine so watch over the pup please.” Dante announced frantically, walking to the other side of the room.  
“Karma.” Laith blurted out, trying to stay awake. Dante hummed in response but not quite understanding. “His name is Karma, I like it.” Laith continued. Dante laughed a little and turned back to him with a metal spoon filled with liquid.  
“I’m glad.” He responded and he stood next to Laith placing a hand on his chin to open his mouth. He tipped the bitter liquid into Laith’s mouth and then let go of his chin and walked away to wash the spoon. Laith begrudgingly swallowed the medicine and cringed at the unnatural taste.   
“You ain’t gonna let Adonis in are you?” Laith mumbled through his fever. Dante looked back softly and smiled, approaching slowly.  
“Everyone will be in classes soon. No one will come in except the nurse.” Dante explained and Laith hummed as he placed a hand in his hair.  
“What’s a… nurse?” Laith asked pulling at strands of his spiky red hair. Then his eyes widened before Dante could answer. “Aargh, I forgot.” Laith moaned as he covered his eyes. “You didn’t see anything this morning.” He placed his fingers over his mouth and hissed. “Shhhh…” Dante laughed quietly and nodded slowly then placed a wet cloth on Laith’s head.  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything.” He replied slowly as Laith nodded off into a shallow slumber. A swift knock at the door a few minuets later made his eyes flutter open again and he looked around for Dante but he had already slipped out the door. Laith lifted his hand and stroked Karma softly before giving in completely to the fever and passing out.

Dante stepped out of the room quickly and was greeted by a distressed principal who tapped his foot impatiently.  
“Sir I can explain-“ Adonis held up his hand in front of Dante and stopped him.  
“We can’t talk out here. Let’s talk in the room.” Adonis announced, letting himself inside the room where Laith was fast asleep on the bed. Dante stuttered but walked back in slowly, following the principal quietly. Adonis waited for Dante to walk past him and after he shut the door he swiftly locked it. Adonis crossed his arms patiently and looked at Dante who quietly peeked at Laith who slept peacefully. Dante looked back towards the door where Adonis stood and nodded solemnly.  
“Well, Sir. I brought him here after I found him unconscious in the woods. I used my personal medical equipment to patch up his burns and cuts but he had a super high fever so I brought him back here for better treatment. I know I should have taken him to a hospital but-“ Adonis stepped forward and placed a large hand on Dante’s shoulder to stop his mumbling.  
“No.” He replied sternly. “You did exactly what I would ask anyone to do when dealing with Laith.” He looked up at his sleeping friend and frowned. “If anything I’m surprised he followed you… he’s a lot of trouble sometimes. It must be the fever.” Adonis determined as he stepped over to Laith and placed a hand on his forehead. He pulled back quickly and turned back to Dante with a concerned glance, only for his eyes to fall on a snow white wolf pup that lay on Laith’s stomach. He attempted to pat the animal but it growled at him softly so Adonis walked away.  
“Is he… is Laith going to be ok?” Dante asked as the school bell ran loudly outside in the corridor. Adonis nodded and smiled.  
“He will be fine, but did he have any cuts on him? Claw marks maybe?” He asked sweetly, walking to the door and unlocking it.  
“Well… he had a few on his neck and chest I think.” Dante replied as he petted Karma one last time before leaving, slipping a piece of paper under his fur and into the hoodie pocket as he did. Adonis nodded unknowingly and opened the door for Dante, gesturing for him to step outside.  
“Very well, I will call his parents right away and inform them of his absence from his household. Thank you young man.” Adonis lied as he watched Dante walk away and off to his classes. Adonis shut the door with a frown and turned back to Laith with his head hung low. He pulled up a chair and sat across the room looking at Laith as his eyes closed and his thoughts ran back to when he had demon fever a few months ago. Adonis cringed as he heard Laith calling out for help in his mind, memories of his struggles and pain filling his head.  
“I’m… I’m so sorry Laith. We should have been with you, I should have protected you.” Adonis was unable to look at Laith’s resting body so instead looked at the floor. “We all thought you were dead, even if it was only for a moment. I knew you were strong but… I gave up you, I gave up on myself. I’m so sorry you got hurt and… and I didn’t come looking for you! I should’ve been looking for you sooner… maybe, maybe this wouldn’t of happened.” Adonis sighed after letting out his grief then placed his head in his hands thinking about how he was going to tell the others. He groaned and looked outside at the sky. He could tell them later, once they met at the school this afternoon. Then they’d talk properly once all of them were back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop Chapter 3!! And chapter 4 is coming soon! Check out my Tumblr for comics about this and other things @mystic-comics! And remember to message me if you find any mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laith and Dante part after the group come to take Laith away, leaving Dante to look after Karma. On his walk home he does something he hasn’t done before and events seem to keep bringing Laith and him back together.

Dante sat in his next class tapping his pen vigorously as his mind spun with thoughts. He knew the kind of fever Laith had wasn’t normal, he was far too hot and his eyes were distant. Of course Dante didn’t know Laith well at all, but the principal had described him as difficult, but he was in no way difficult to get to the school. He just followed behind mindlessly, a little unsettling for Dante at first but he determined that he was probably just thinking. Then there was the event that Dante couldn’t explain. He was a wolf wasn’t he? Maybe a werewolf? Dante thought. Laith’s words rung in his head, ‘I’m a fire guardian’ he had said, or something close to that. Dante stopped tapping his pen and groaned then laid his head on the table. What was he supposed to do? Dante was swiftly dragged back to reality when someone slammed a bag onto the table. Dante sat upright in an instant making his fluffy blond hair bounce over his eyes.   
“What the heck Amy.” He blurted out when he saw a tall black haired female in front of him, her darkly tanned skin shining in the sunlight that pierced the window. She didn’t smile at him but instead flicked her hair back over her shoulder and placed her hands in her jumper.  
“Dante you’ve been sulking all afternoon, and class ended like five minutes ago. What’s up? Oh no… did the wolf pup die?” Dante slid on his backpack and stood up in a panic when he processed her last sentence.  
“No no, not at all. Karma was fine… but...” Dante thought back on what Laith said and kept quiet, he was supposed to keep quite. The two of them began walking out of the classroom so they could make their way to their next class.  
“Oooh you used the name I recommended!” She squealed as the two of them passed down the corridor slowly.  
“Yeah, I liked its meaning. You know, fate and all.” Dante replied as his best friend laughed softly.  
“But seriously, let’s talk about that hot guy you walked onto campus with at lunchtime. Where’d you find him Dante?” Amy asked, truly intrigued by Dante’s new friend. “I hope your not replacing me.” She laughed as they stood outside the classroom door. Dante laughed as well and turned back to her and smiled.  
“Don’t worry Amy. Laith… ur… Laith’s just a friend.” He replied softly as he opened the door and stepped inside.  
“Laith! Oooh his name is so cute, you have to introduce me!” She said jumping into the classroom behind him. Dante laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
“Ur maybe… I’m visiting him after class if you wanna tag along.” Dante replied as they sat down next to each other at the back of the room. Other students walked in as the time ticked by and Dante began to pull out his books and pencil case.  
“Shoot! You know I’m gonna tag along, that red head is hot!” Amy added as she pulled out her drawing books and a couple of pencils. She looked at Dante cheekily and tapped his nose with the pencil. “Now since you spent so much time together your gonna explain exactly what he looks like! I’m gonna draw him.” Dante froze and continued looking forward, thinking back to Laith as a deep black demon wolf with magma stripes. He broke out of his line of thought and laughed sheepishly.  
“Ur, ok.” He hesitated. “Well he has a strong face, I guess. And his hair is spiky, kinda curves over his head from the back. He has light blue eyes but they’re like always scowling. He’s a pretty angry dude… sometimes. Oh, oh. He has a scar.” Amy shot up from excitement after she heard his comment and rushed to finish her drawings hair.  
“Ooh, manly! Please, keep going.” She said as Dante watched her draw at a quick sketching pace. It was an upper body sketch of a figure wearing a hoodie but the body looked like it had already been drawn previous to this.   
“One sec, were you drawing him before this?” Dante teased as she blushed slightly. She waved him away and covered her face.  
“No! I just had a figure all ready done!” She protested and Dante laughed softly. “But hey, keep talking. Don’t stop there.” She encouraged, pushing him to continue.  
“Right, well his scar is like claw marks that run from the bottom of his right cheek to just below the shoulder line. It’s super cool and I’ve gotta ask him about it later… oh yeah, and he wears a necklace. It’s like a small rock on a black string, a lot cooler than I’ve made it sound.” Dante continued to mutter but was cut off when Amy proudly presented her drawing to him.  
“Like this right?” She asked as Dante surveyed the picture. He nodded happily as the teacher walked into the room and calmed the class.  
“It’s like he’s right there in front of me.” He replied encouragingly as Amy hid her sketch book from the rest of the class. “You’ll have to colour it. I’m sure he’d like to see it.” Dante continued as the class began. Any turned away with pink cheeks and Dante dropped the subject but kept thinking about what he saw this morning. He couldn’t forget it.

Class ended after a grueling hour of algebra and Dante lead Amy towards the nurses office, against the flow of students who rushed away as quickly as possible. After a long time shoving and pushing through crowds they made it to a peaceful corridor a few corners away from their destination.  
“You never said he was injured!” Amy yelled as they walked around another corner. “I though you were just gonna meet him outside or something.” Dante didn’t laugh or react to anything she said, his eyes were locked on the path in front of him. He was worried. Of course he was the type of person to worry about everyone, but this was different. Laith had trusted him with a secret, a secret that maybe no one else knew about. Dante felt privileged but also anxious. Amy stopped walking for a second and Dante caught onto her movement quickly and turned back to check on her.  
“You ok?” He asked solemnly. She looked at him confused.  
“Are you?” She responded watching his eyes dart away in panic. “You look scared. Is there something your not telling me?” She asked stepping towards him. Dante took a step back.  
“No, it’s nothing. I just… I only just met him today and I feel like I’m being clingy.” Dante explained as Amy moved slowly beside him as they continued their walk. “I feel like I’m intruding on his life.” Dante continued and Amy hummed as an initial reply.  
“No way.” She started. “You helped him right? No way he feels that way.” She replied, reassuringly patting him on the back. “And if he does think your clingy then I’ll show him what clingy really is.” Dante let out a soft laugh then sighed slowly.  
“Thanks…” He finally said turning to look up at her as he held onto the door handle. “It means a lot.” Carefully he pushed down the handle and the door swung open to reveal the mostly empty room. Dante stepped in and looked around then saw Laith sitting upright, cross legged on his bed, softly petting Karma who lay upside down in his lap. He stared longingly out the window with his body scrunched tightly inside the hoodie for warmth. Dante knocked then walked over slowly.  
“Hey man, you feeling any better.” Laith jolted at the sound but turned towards the human as he entered. He froze and didn’t know what to say, should he thank him for his services or tell him to leave like he had done to everyone else. Laith was unable to answer before Karma jumped out of his lap and yapped at Dante. But his yapping was stopped by a gentle touch that ruffled his white fur and calmed his fast paced puppy heart. Dante petted Karma softly as the pup stood dangerously near the edge of the bed and slowly Dante sat down across from Laith. He looked up at him with comforting orange eyes and pushed Laith to answer.  
“Yeah… I’m good. Was just a fever.” He finally said as more footsteps made his head turn to the door. A human girl walked in and both Laith and Karma tensed up.  
“Sorry to intrude.” She said immediately when she saw Laith freeze up. “I’m Dante’s friend. I just wanted to make sure the guy he told me about this afternoon was ok.” Laith didn’t drop his scowl and Karma growled under Dante’s hand.  
“None of your business, get lost.” He said spitefully and Dante held his hands up quickly.  
“Wo calm down, she ain’t here to hurt you.” Dante defended as Laith kept his eyes on the girl that watched Dante with concern.  
“I don’t know that. I don’t trust her.” Laith barked back as Dante shrugged at Amy.  
“He’s got a point. For all I know you could be a serial killer. Just, wait for outside will you.” Dante replied as Amy pouted at him but didn’t wait a moment longer before darting outside. Once she had closed the door behind herself Laith let out a breath and turned back to Dante with softer eyes.  
“Just wanted to say thanks, or whatever. You patched me up in the woods… and it felt good to know someone cared.” Laith blurted out as he leaned back against the wall. He meant it though, even if it was a human he was saying it to. He finally understood what Evie meant when she said it felt different for a human to run towards you and not away. He looked back up at Dante after avoiding his eyes but was met with glimmering orange sunsets dusted by the soft freckles on his cheeks.  
“Thank you too, I guess. You made those guy back off before, who knows what they would’ve done. And… when I patched you up in the woods… I was just doing what anyone would’ve done.” Dante responded as Laith turned away to look out the window. Laith clicked his tongue and replied.  
“Your lying… Any other human would’ve sent me away for experimentation the moment they watched me transform.” He turned back and spoke softer like there was doubt in his voice. “And yet… you never even asked about it. You treated me like I was normal.” Dante stopped petting Karma who was now asleep once again and looking down at him he sighed.  
“I know what it feels like to be different… I’m the farthest thing from normal, so when I met you… I kinda knew that treating you like you were, would make you feel welcomed. You know?” His eyes met Laith’s once again as the red head rubbed at his scar softly. His blue eyes like oceans, unclouded by the fever.  
“But I’m not even from your world… Why would you welcome me?” He asked, confused why this human made him talk so openly. Dante’s gaze turned to the window so Laith stared at his fluffy hair and freckles without interruption.  
“Well, I might just be me, but… sometimes I feel like I’m from another world. And sometimes you just need someone to ground you, make you feel like your home... Like your safe.” Laith stopped thinking on those words. Safe, he thought. This human, Dante, wanted him to feel safe. Earth had never felt so much like home.

Adonis waited out the back of the school, impatiently running his hands through his hair. Finally, after waiting for well over ten minutes, the other three demon hunters met him at the back of the school. Skyla spoke first after seeing his distressed face.  
“We didn’t find him anywhere. We couldn’t even locate his den, everything smelt like humans and other animals to Evie. She can’t track people like Laith could.” Adonis stepped forward in a panic but waited for her to finish. The other two looked just as hopeless as Skyla, who given the way she spoke about Laith, had already lost hope.  
“Don’t worry, I found him.” Adonis rushed as the faces of the others lifted immediately. “He’s inside and ok, but he has been damaged deeply by the demon he fought and has developed demon fever again. But he’s more docile this time. Well hopefully, he was sleeping a lot though.” The others buzzed with questions and prepared to run inside. “But he didn’t want to talk to me when we first met. He followed a human.” Adonis trailed off as the same concern covered the faces of the other three demon hunters.  
“He befriended a human?” Rider asked confused. Adonis shook his head and responded quickly.  
“I have no idea if they are friends, but the human found him in the woods initially. Laith seems calm around him though, from the few seconds I saw them together. He must be doing it as a way to say thanks to the human, or to pay him back. We all know how he is with depts.” Skyla jumped in next with her questions.  
“Could it just be the demon fever though? Maybe he had a different reaction this time?” Adonis shrugged and turned back to the building.  
“I don’t know, but we must get him back to the apartment safely. I’m not letting him get hurt again.” The other three nodded quickly in agreement but before they walked inside the building Adonis held out his wallet to the two girls. “I’m afraid he might get mad if we all go though, so you two need to run an errand for me.” He opened the wallet and showed them the money inside. “Go and buy phones from a local shop for all of us. Use my card if you have to, but we need to use the human technology to communicate. We cannot use star systems anymore.” He took a deep breath and placed the wallet in Skyla’s open hands then continued softly. “I also want to make looking for each other easier. I never would’ve forgiven myself if Laith would’ve died.” Skyla and Evie looked at each other then simultaneously replied with a mumbled ‘sure’ before walking towards town. Adonis didn’t take his eyes off the ground and spoke with a deep remainder of guilt and remorse. “Rider, your closer to Laith than the rest of us… and he’s made it clear that he doesn’t want to see me. So you have to try to convince him to come home, ok?” Rider froze at that and looked up at the large man with his head hung low.  
“Adonis. I-I don’t know…” He trailed off as Adonis lifted his head with a mask of power covering his worried face. Rider couldn’t argue and instead nodded slowly then looked at Adonis bravely. Following him inside silently.

Laith stared out the window in thought as Dante did the same beside him. After their previous conversation no one had talked for a few minuets, Laith was too busy thinking.  
“So… About Karma, I think you should keep him.” Dante finally announced as he scratched Karma’s chin. Laith looked away from the window and stared at the small pup.  
“Yes, that would work better. I can walk and feed him in the woods.” Laith replied as he patted the pups head before turning away. Dante smiled softly at Karma’s happy complexion then looked back up at Laith as he gazed out the window tiredly.  
“Hey-“ Dante began but the door clicked and opened before he could continue. Laith didn’t waste effort turning around, keeping his head still while his body tensed. Dante on the other hand whipped his head round and watched as Adonis and Rider stepped inside while Amy watched cautiously from across the hallway.  
“Oh, sorry to intrude… Laith’s parents are here to take him home.” Adonis explained quickly as Rider stepped forward into the room and Dante felt Karma sit up angrily.  
“Shut the door bear boy…” Laith mumbled spitefully but lacking the bite his statements usually had. Adonis softly shut the door and locked it then turned back to see Laith looking at him from over his shoulder. “We both know I don’t have any parents here. Quit lying to the human and just get on with it.” Laith explained with more ferocity than his last statement.  
“I- ok…” Adonis replied giving in and still feeling guilty for Laith’s injuries. “Laith, come on. Let’s go back to the apartment, all of us want to apologize. We all feel bad for what happened, we’ve been looking for you all day trying to say sorry. Would you please, just come back home.” Adonis feared to make eye contact with Laith but eventually pulled his head up to see the back of Laith’s neck as he stared out the window.  
“Y-you were looking for me?” He mumbled as his voice broke with uncertainty. Rider jumped in before Adonis could bring himself to reply.  
“We’ve been looking all morning man! Evie searched the whole mountain range.” Laith sighed but didn’t look back.  
“I thought you guys didn’t care about me…” He breathed out softly as Dante looked at his face. His cheeks were pink from the fever but his eyes were looking lost at the floor below him. “I thought you would just replace me… then the demon attack… I-I almost died and…” His body shook from fear as Dante placed Karma aside and leaned forward. He pulled Laith into a warm embrace, looking over his shoulder to stare puzzled at Rider and Adonis who were unable to respond. They looked anywhere but at Laith and were distressed and angry. Dante made sure he didn’t push the hug too harshly onto Laith but when he felt the other boy lean into it and onto Dante’s shoulder, he slowly rubbed circles on his back. Dante looked angrily up at the other men in the room and was the first to speak.  
“I get that I don’t know fully what’s going on here but you two need to make an effort to sort this out.” Dante got a few nervous responses as Rider stuttered and as Adonis sighed deeply. “Laith is sick and clearly hurt. If you aren’t going to make a better effort at helping him then-“ Dante’s rant was cut off by Adonis standing tall and looking at him.  
“You are correct human, I’ve been negligent as a leader. I caused Laith to get injured by not letting him convey his thoughts on our work.” Adonis bowed slowly as Rider did the same. “I am deeply sorry, help me make it right.” Rider nodded in agreement but Dante didn’t feel Laith trying to respond, Karma had calmed down well though and instead sat next to Dante as he held Laith in his arms. Slowly he began to move his arms away since the situation was defused but Laith didn’t budge from his shoulder. Dante moved back far enough to see his face and saw his soft sleeping features. His calm and almost happy face that replaced his usual angry one. Dante snickered softly as Laith leaned on him, making eye contact with Adonis as he rose from his bow.  
“He’s asleep.” Dante explained quietly, attempting not to wake him up. Carefully he placed his hand on his forehead then pulled away quickly. “His fevers back as well. You two should probably take him home.” Dante waited for Adonis to step forward and pull Laith off of him before picking up Karma to stop the pup from attacking anyone. Adonis was far larger than the other boys and easily carried Laith in his arms while Dante got off the bed and stood up.  
“Thank you.” Rider said quietly, looking at Dante slowly. Smiling Dante nodded and held Karma closer to his chest like a child.  
“Can I come visit him? We agreed that he would look after Karma… because he’s more fit to do it.” Dante explained, still not knowing if anyone knew Laith’s secret. Adonis looked down on the small white wolf as it wiggled in Dante’s embrace then met Dante’s worried eyes.  
“Of course. He will be attending the school from now on though, so you can talk to him there as well. See you soon.” Adonis replied as Rider opened the door and stepped outside.  
“Yes see you soon, sir.” Dante added nervously as Karma glared at the two leaving the room with Laith. Adonis turned back and smiled.  
“Please, call me Adonis.” He beamed before swiftly walking out of the room with Rider and Laith. A moment passed and Dante stood still and confused when all of a sudden Amy burst into the room.  
“What the heck was that Dante! The principal and another hot kid just walked off with your sleeping friend!” She squealed, with less concern in her voice than Dante was expecting. He looked down once again at Karma who growled at Amy then tried to hold the pup still.  
“Oh um… He was sick as you know, so they’re taking him back to his house to recover.” Dante explained hopefully, staring at Amy with wide eyes and a smile. Amy seemed to understand and turned back to the door.  
“Sucks he likes you more than me though.” She breathed out, genuinely annoyed. Dante walked forwards with Karma and stepped outside then turned back to let Amy out as well.  
“You’ll rub off on him eventually.” He assured as the two began to walk out of the school. Karma constantly attempted to attack Amy but was always stopped by Dante who dragged the angry pup back into his arms. He really doesn’t like her, Dante thought as the two of them got ever closer to the sidewalk. Eventually the two of them turned back to each other as they reached the road outside the school. Amy smiled at Dante then turned back to look at her path home. Dante did the same then smiled fondly at Amy as Karma continued to growl at her.  
“I’ll see you later yeah?” She asked, adjusting her bag over her shoulder.  
“Sure.” He replied halfheartedly, his mind still thinking about Laith and the events of today. Amy laughed and then turned away, waving at Dante as she made her way down the street. Dante waved back carefully while making sure not to drop Karma then turned slowly to start his walk home as well. 

Dante trudged slowly towards his house on the outskirts of town but made no effort to get there quickly. On his way he made sure to take a route close to the hospital, looking at it longingly from a nearby alleyway as he watched from a distance. Karma felt his hesitation but was overall too tired to care, the small pup yawned softly and Dante looked down on him slowly.  
“Sorry buddy, I’ll let you sleep.” Dante mumbled to the pup as he carefully took off his backpack. He opened his bag after placing it and Karma on the floor momentarily then unzipped it in a trance. With ease he slipped the small pup inside so he could rest then zipped the bag almost closed with him inside. Karma poked his nose out of the bag through the space between zips but happily laid his small body down inside the bag and relaxed. Dante smiled fondly before picking up the bag and looking once more at the hospital. Thinking back over everything he had been through and biting his bottom lip nervously he stepped towards the building slowly. The large glass doors opened up swiftly and light poured out as he froze in their movement. Biting his tongue and sucking a deep breath in he stepped into the light and walked confidently into the reception area. People around him were distressed and sick but he payed no attention to them, his bag shuffled from Karma’s movements but he kept walking towards the happy and smiley assistant at the counter.  
“Hello young man, how can I help you today?” She asked happily as Dante was unable to smile.  
“I’m – I’m here to visit my sister…” He replied softly but he didn’t know if she had even heard his quiet words.  
“Of course, what’s your last name?” She asked again as her fingers tapped away at an iPad. Dante hesitated momentarily as Karma shuffled again in his bag.  
“Heathcliff…” He breathed through his nerves. She tapped a few more times then a sticker printed loudly from a machine beside him, the sound bringing him swiftly back to reality. She plucked the sticker out of the teeth of the machine and held it out to Dante happily. He took it tentatively.  
“There you go, the room number is 217.” The assistant announced turning back to her computer. Dante looked at the sticker in his hand then replied gratefully.  
“Yes, thank you.” He mumbled as he stepped away and let the next person talk to the bubbly lady. His movements towards the room she had told him about were slow and staggered. He felt sick himself, he hadn’t visited in so long. What if she didn’t want to see him? He thought as he approached the door. Karma had stopped shifting in Dante’s bag so he assumed the small pup was asleep and with that out of his mind he softly pressed his hand down on the door handle. But he didn’t open it. His hand shook on the handle but biting his tongue softly he pushed it down and opened the door swiftly. He tried to get in before he could over think anything. Dante stormed into the room without looking at it and shut the door quickly by pushing it closed with both hands. Dante closed his eyes and braced himself as he slowly turned back to the room. Opening his eyes at a snails pace he gazed upon a white room filled only by a bed and a dresser. The dresser in fact having a single pot filled with flowers upon it. Dante stepped towards the bed where a tall women lay fast asleep and covered in bandages and pipes. Her deep blonde hair spread over her pillow and body like a blanket as she slept peacefully. Dante’s silence welcomed the soft drip of her IV as background noise but he still placed his hand upon hers. Her body was pale and lifeless, the only part of her body with colour was a black cut that spread down her right arm. Her veins around it were grey and discolored as well, her entire body was sickly. Dante breathed in and slipped off his bag then walked over to the wall and slid down it slowly. He placed his face between his knees but didn’t cry, he pretended everything was normal.  
“I made a new friend today.” He finally said to the silence, of which it didn’t reply. “I found him in the woods, he’s super nice. A little angry maybe but he’s soft on the inside.” He took a shaky breath to ground himself. “I like him though, he’s secretive and really… really pretty. His eyes are so warm, everything about him is.” He looked up at the bed and laughed under his shaky uneven breaths. “You’d like him, and maybe one day he’d like you too. He’s actually the reason I’m here today.” Once again Dante placed his head in his knees and watched his bag which sat in front of him. “He thought no one cared about him, that no one wanted him around. It made me visit. I don’t want you to think that, ever. I’m sorry I didn’t visit sooner, but I couldn’t.” His voice broke as tears fell gently down his face. “I couldn’t see you like this. Dad’s already gone, although you said he’s always here, but now your leaving me alone too.” Dante stood slowly and picked up his bag just as gently. “But you’ve got to promise me you won’t give up. Because I’m not going to either, I’ll find who did this to you. And I’ll do what you said as well, I’ll make some better friends I promise. I’ll never disappoint you again.” His tears dropped softly onto his sisters bed as he held her hand in his. And as minuets passed by like hours, Dante got ever closer to leaving. His face blotchy with tears and hands shaking from pain he hid his face and ran back towards his home, towards an equally bleak environment.

Dante sniffed quietly and made his way down the street swiftly to avoid anyone he didn’t want to see. A whisper here and a shuffle there made him pick up the pace until he practically ran round corners. Suddenly he hit a wall of a person as he turned a corner at high speed. Making sure he didn’t fall over, so he didn’t injure Karma, Dante stumbled and recovered from the impact.  
“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! We weren’t looking where we were going, were trying to understand these weird devices.” Dante looked up through his hair to meet warm green eyes and a happy smile. He looked on at two girls who stared puzzled at a mobile phone after apologizing quickly.  
“No… No it’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Dante replied quickly as he dabbed his face to dry up any remaining tears. The girl that hadn’t spoken to him yet with short blue hair looked up and laughed gently.  
“Of course not! We weren’t looking where we were going!” She smiled as a response. Dante laughed halfheartedly when he realized the other girl with long silver hair was softly sniffing the air around him.  
“Huh, you smell a lot like a friend of ours.” She blurted out quickly as the other girl gave her a confused look. The silver haired girl turned to the blue haired one and nodded. “He smells a lot like Laith you know.” Dante froze up at those words as the two girls looked at him with darker smiles.  
“So you’re the human Alioth told us about!” The blue haired girl squealed happily. “Oh that’s amazing! You have to come over sometime so we can talk!” She continued as Dante felt a ridiculous amount of shuffling occur suddenly in his bag. Without responding he slipped off his bag and opened it quickly to check on Karma. Inside his bag the small pup was tangled in a pair of headphones that were connected to his phone. The two girls peered into his bag as Dante reached in and untangled his headphones then placed them in his coat pocket.  
“A puppy!” The silver haired girl laughed as she squatted next to Dante’s bag which sat on the floor. Dante laughed softly and put his phone in his pocket as well.  
“Yes, his name is Karma. Laith said he would take care of him after he got better. Is he doing ok?” Dante asked as he pulled Karma out of the bag then zipped it back up. Placing his bag on his back and picking Karma up he met the girls eyes.  
“Well, to be honest we don’t know. We haven’t made it home yet, we’re trying to figure out these devices.” The blue haired girl explained and Dante’s heart dropped. He looked forward as she held out a phone and carefully held Karma in one arm as he took it from her.  
“My names Dante by the way, what exactly do you need to know?” He replied as gently as possible trying not to show how worried he was. One of the girls replied quickly.  
“Well I’m Skyla! And she’s Evie! But we need to know how to link all the phones together so we can call each other, and how to turn them on, and off… and how they work.” Dante clicked the phone on to their surprise and opened it easily while laughing softly.  
“Well it will take a while for me to link them all together, but I can help you. Can we go inside though… I don’t like the streets very much.” Dante replied as he stalled his walk home further. It was just after his statement that he looked back around at the dark and lifeless streets and grimy hollow alleys. The two girls beamed at him and nodded vigorously.  
“Yes, thank you so much! Our apartment is just down the street actually, come on let’s get out of the cold.” Dante blinked a few times in disbelief, but knew that if he did go, he could check on Laith again. He breathed in quickly and nodded back.  
“Sure let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats chapter 4 done! Hope you enjoy and I will be writing chapter 5 ASAP! Anyways check out my Tumblr @mystic-comix and enjoy the story! Oh yeah! Message me if you find any mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laith and Dante meet again out of chance and exchange stories of their pasts in the middle of the night. The other guardians begin to realise the reality of their relationship and agree to take things seriously from now on.

Skyla wiggled a key gently in the door until it clicked then she pushed it open happily. She stepped inside first and welcomed Dante in while taking off her shoes. Dante gripped Karma’s feeble body in his arms as he stepped inside the apartment but froze when he heard someone yell.  
“Hey we’re back! How’s Laith doing?” Evie yelled behind Dante as she shut the door with a bang. Dante shivered slightly but kept walking when Skyla took his backpack off him and ushered him forward. He stepped into the common room still holding Karma softly and watched as Adonis rifled through a set of draws.  
“Yes, very good. I have to rush though!” Adonis responded as he continued to search for something in the draws. “I must go out and find Laith’s human friend.” He mumbled quickly as he turned back away from the draws. Suddenly his eyes locked with Dante’s and Adonis relaxed suddenly.  
“Oh... never mind.” Dante stepped forward in a panic.  
“Is Laith ok? Why did you need me?” He asked as Karma began to whine at something. Dante looked down to Karma as he wiggled and struggled in Dante’s embrace and softly Dante placed him on the ground. Immediately Karma ran to a door and scratched it with his paws.   
“Laith is… a bit different from when you last saw him. But he kept saying that he needed to tell you something.” Adonis explained as Skyla and Evie walked into the room. Almost immediately Adonis turned his attention to them. “The fever has had the same effects again. He is traumatised and scared. Me and Rider can’t get anywhere near him.” Adonis said to Skyla as she nodded slowly. Dante stepped towards the door which Karma scratched as the others talked more, but he blocked them out. Without hesitation he turned the handle and looked in. Of the two beds in the room Laith sat upon one of them but in the darkness Dante couldn’t see his face. He could only see his bandaged head and hands. Karma pushed by Dante’s legs and ran in, jumping onto the bed and yapping at Laith as he stared at the wall mindlessly. Dante stepped in as well and closed the door softly behind himself.  
“Hey, how are you feeling? Karma couldn’t wait to see you again.” Dante explained quietly as he waited for Laith to react but the other boy didn’t react to him even though his shoulders dropped slightly. Dante walked forward more and stood at the end of the bed, the dim light from the bathroom guiding his movements. He listened to the silence and heard shaky breaths come from Laith as Karma stopped making noise. Dante reached out a hand but was stopped by a faint voice.  
“Please… I don’t want to hurt you.” Laith said as he turned to look at Dante. His face was tired and scared but his scowl still somehow remained. “You’ll get hurt if your around me. I-I don’t want that.” Laith continued as Dante stared into his deep blue eyes that glowed in the dim light. His normally angry face was slightly red and fevered, soft and innocent. Dante placed his hand on the bed instead and moved his body onto it as well so he sat beside Laith.  
“I don’t care.” Dante replied into the silence. Laith looked at him slowly as Dante smiled quietly. “I don’t care if I get hurt. I want to be around you, your different from everyone else I know. And Karma, he couldn’t live without you.” Dante didn’t speak his last though but instead kept it to himself as he lost his mind in Laith’s eyes which seemed to get closer by the second. Laith’s mouth opened and closed but he didn’t speak. Dante yawned suddenly and pulled out his phone to look at the time. 8:36. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he looked back up at Laith who had turned away quickly.   
“You’re the first human I have ever liked talking to.” Laith blurted out suddenly as he stared at the wall. “I don’t know what it is about you, but, I can’t help but like you. I makes me feel welcomed, just like you said.” He finished as their eyes met again. Dante could heat faint voices outside the room but he blocked them out.   
“Are you ok though? Are you sleeping enough?” He asked, genuinely concerned and worried about Laith’s heath. Laith laughed, a soft and innocent laugh that froze Dante’s heart solid. He didn’t recover quickly from the best thing he had ever heard and spent far too many seconds gawking. Laith’s soft laugh disappeared as soon as it had left his mouth but to Dante it felt like an eternity.  
“I keep seeing demons.” Laith replied as his quiet and open eyes met Dante’s once again. Dante closed his mouth and smiled wide.  
“Well, how about we talk about it, yeah? You lay down and relax. I’ll listen as long as you want.” Laith’s eyes widened in a moment and Dante was thankful that the darkness hid his blush. He was expecting Laith to take it as a joke but the other boy laid down gently on the bed and looked back up at Dante.  
“Well, are you laying down or what? This was your plan fluffy hair.” Laith snapped as he waited for Dante who could only stare in confusion. But Laith’s anger comforted him, it made him feel that Laith was still ok. Hesitantly he kicked off his shoes and placed down his coat before he laid down on the bed as well, which was thankfully large enough for the two of them to lie side by side. Karma crawled around near the foot of the bed as Laith pulled covers over them both and Dante froze. Was this wrong? This wasn’t helping was it? There’s no way Laith would be doing this if he didn’t have a fever. Dante’s thoughts were cut short by a movement beside him. Laith had turned his body away and made incoherent sounds.  
“Sorry.” He finally said. “I don’t want to force you to help me, just go if your uncomfortable. I can deal with demons.” Dante turned back to look at the ceiling as Karma settled between the two boys legs.  
“No one should face stuff like this alone. I don’t know what your feeling exactly but I can do my best to help.” Dante replied as Laith continued to face the wall and gently Dante pulled out his phone and headphones from his pocket. He sent a quick text to his mum explaining why he probably wouldn’t be home soon, or maybe not at all, and then dropped his belongings on the floor. Turning to look a final time at Laith he saw that he had turned towards him but was dozing off slowly. Laith yawned and met Dante’s eyes.  
“So what ‘cha want me to say? I’ve got more problems than you’d think.” Laith mumbled as he faced the ceiling. Dante looked at the other boy for a moment longer and then did the same.  
“Start from the beginning if you want. Tell me about your home.” Laith clicked his tongue and sighed.  
“Home huh? Well mine isn’t that welcoming... It’s a fiery place, filled with magma and sharp landscapes. Everyone there is angry, mad or just in general a bunch of fire breathers. The palace was nice though… it had high walls and ceilings made of polished marble and flowing lava…” Laith trailed off to make sure Dante was still listening and turned to see the other boy looking at him with happy eyes.  
“It’s sounds amazing.” Dante replied as Laith sucked in air through his mouth quickly so he could continue.  
“Yeah… ‘s ok. Earth is nice though. It’s got big forests and cool animals. And late at night… I go up to my den and watch the stars and constellations, it’s the best spot I’ve found so far.” Laith waited a second for Dante’s reply as the two of them kept eye contact but before Dante could answer he yawned softly and his fluffy hair fell softly over his face. Laith smiled fondly at the sight and Dante laughed when he saw the tiny smile.  
“I’d love to see that. It sounds… wonderful.” He finished as Laith yawned softly as well. Laith’s eyes felt heavy after his yawn and he leaned deeper into his pillow to sleep. Dante smiled happily as Laith relaxed and closed his eyes drowsily. Dante stared happily at Laith for far too long until he found his eyes dropping as well but before he did anything about it, he was fast asleep.

Adonis sat at the breakfast bar with Skyla and Evie standing in the kitchen and Rider sitting beside him. They had been talking for a while but now they waited in silence for Dante’s return.  
“What do you think they’re talking about?” Evie asked as everyone looked at her curiously.  
“I don’t know but I’m worried more than anything.” Skyla added as she stepped towards the door. Adonis shook his head and stood, walking to her side.  
“Yes I am as well. Let’s just quickly check on them.” Adonis replied as he tapped the door lightly. When no reply came Skyla tenderly opened the door making no noise at all. The two guardians peered inside the room and stared when they saw Laith and Dante sleeping soundly beside each other with Karma at the end of the bed. Instantly after realising, Skyla shut the door a lot louder than intended and whipped her head back to the others who still stayed near the kitchen.  
“This human is insane. He’s got Laith fast asleep right beside him.” Skyla blurted out as she joined the others. Rider laughed halfheartedly and shook his head.  
“Of course not. That ‘human’ has to be another fallen star, no way Laith would like a human.” Rider reassured them as he turned back to paperwork from his job at a coffee shop.  
“Whatever he is, we must make sure he stays with Laith. He calms him and makes him less prone to make stupid mistakes. He could be the easiest way to protect Laith from danger.” The others took a moment to think but eventually agreed. “And besides you are all going to join me at the human school Monday morning for your education. We will use the school as a base for finding and destroying demons.” Adonis continued before turning to look back at the door to Laith’s room.  
“And what about these?” Skyla asked as she placed five phones onto the counter. Rider looked at them in excitement as he bounced in his seat.  
“Finally! I couldn’t wait to get one of these.” He reached forward and picked up the closest one before turning it on and starting the set up process. Evie and Skyla looked on at him in awe as he effortlessly set up the phone.  
“How do you know what to do? We brought Dante here to help us.” Skyla squealed as Rider showed them all his new background in excitement.  
“All the humans at my work have these, I’ve learnt by watching them.” Rider remarked as Adonis tapped his foot impatiently. Evie was the first to notice and glared at him.  
“Could you stop, your driving me mad.” She snapped as Adonis stopped immediately.  
“Sorry. I-I’m going to bed though. Good night.” He replied as Evie backed down and muttered a quick sorry. The three guardians watched as Adonis walked inside his room then disappeared. Luckily the apartment had three bedrooms, well less luck and more planning, Adonis and Rider had scoped out the perfect place weeks before they arrived in the city. It was perfect for accommodating everyone in the group and if Laith wasn’t sleeping there, which was often, then they could have two guests around. Overall the apartment had six beds, more than enough for all of them. Rider yawned widely then stood up as well.  
“Yeah same here, it’s the weekend tomorrow so I’ve got early shifts.” He explained as he placed his phone down and made his way to the same room as Adonis. Evie shrugged at Skyla as the two girls took one more look at the phones before leaving them on the counter and disappearing into their room as well. The apartment fell silent as everyone dozed off to sleep at varied times but no one slept easy knowing what Laith had been through recently.

Dante sat up in a void of a place, an unknown environment that felt dark and dangerous. He looked around cautiously as the alleyway he sat in came into focus and carefully he stood to get a better look. All around him were walls, walls that were taller than his being. Trapping him in a box. Dante couldn’t scream out for help, the air was think and smokey, he coughed and breathed deeply but no sound reached his ears. He stumbled backwards into a corner in fear. He’d had these dreams before, horrible nightmares that occurred every few nights. But they were still real to him. Dante looked down at his blood covered hands as pain struck his head and chest in an instant. His breathing becoming rapid and uneven but silent in the howl of the alley painted box. Then, in the corner a figure appeared, tall, dark and lanky, all black and shadow like. Dante wanted to cover his face but his arms felt weak and wouldn’t move on his command. The creature turned to him as blood dropped off of its claws in a steady beat. It was the loudest sound Dante could hear. It pounded and bounced around his head as he stared in horror but the beast did not approach. It simply stared before turning back to whatever it was doing in the corner. Dante waited for it’s return but the sound of dripping blood ceased, Dante’s own breathing was the loudest noise as the world his mind had put him in faded away into darkness. He knew his eyes were closed since all he could see was darkness but he felt a warmth beside him. Then a voice broke out through the silence.   
“Your breathing weird. You dying or s’thing?” Dante’s eyes rolled open and he was met with two soft blue orbs right above his. Laith was sitting up in the bed and leaned over Dante in a concerned manner. Dante’s breathing was still heavy and scattered but unconsciously it began to sync to the rhythm of Laith’s shallow breaths. “Looks like you get nightmares too.” Laith added as the fever-less boy moved away and sat up next to Dante.  
“Yes… a lot recently.” Dante finally spoke out after he had calmed down from whatever his last dream was. But before he thought about it too much and drove himself mad, Laith spoke out comfortingly. “You… ur, wanna talk about it?” Dante waited a moment remembering their conversations last night and felt like he owed a bit of his life story since Laith had said so much last night.  
“Sure,” He replied quietly as he watched the other boy stare at the wall tiredly. Dante didn’t know where to start, he didn’t want to sound crazy and creep out Laith. “Well I guess it all started with my dad, he… he left my family around five years ago. Kinda just disappeared one day. I never really knew him that well, but my mum said he was a pretty bad guy…” Dante whispered as his eyes welled with tears already, but he tried to continue while Laith nodded solemnly. “After that we moved to this city and I had to make new friends, meet new people… that stuff. But I had my sister around to help…” Dante chocked on the fact he had to talk about his sister but Laith’s calm attitude kept him grounded and kept him talking. He hadn’t ever told anyone this before. It felt good to get it out. “I ended up making some bad friends, like really bad… They pushed me around and abused me, made me do things I regret doing…” He paused to take in a shaky breath as Laith turned to him and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Last year… My sister confronted me about it, but I told her that it was fine… I pushed her away and then the next day… she…” Dante couldn’t push himself to say it and tears rolled down his face quickly as he dried them with his shirt, in an attempt to not embarrass himself. Laith turned away, unable to help, not knowing what to do, but Dante saw this as a stopping place. He took a moment to calm himself, wipe away the tears and lay comfortably again before he finally spoke out into the silence. “She was attacked.” Dante looked slowly towards Laith who had stiffened from the words. Dante had calmed himself but was too tired to think properly so continued forward. “My nightmare was about that. About the… thing, that hurt her. I remember how she described it to me, before she fell into a coma…” Dante paused for a breath but his anger for the creature overwhelmed his sadness. “Tall, dark and lanky. Claws as sharp a knifes and eyes as soulless as it’s shadowy figure.” Dante looked up once more at Laith who didn’t reply to his words but shook silently. Tired and confused Dante pushed up on his shoulders and sat up too but Laith placed a hand on his chest quickly and laid him back down. “Go back to sleep. It’s too early for you to get up.” Dante laid down under the force of Laith’s hand but refused to sleep. He guessed immediately though that Laith did not want to talk about his past.  
“Why are you up?” Dante whispered at him as he struggled to keep back a yawn. Laith grunted a half laugh and turned back to look at Dante who stared back at him. Slowly Laith released his hand from Dante’s chest and let the other boy rise to a sitting position.  
“S’ nothing. Just a stupid ache in my chest.” Laith replied as he lowered his hands to his sides and crossed his legs.  
“You had some pretty bad burns there, and a few cuts. Do you want me to re-dress them? Maybe they are irritated by the old bandages.” Laith turned to Dante who swayed tiredly before he smiled fondly at him. He lifted a hand tentatively and placed it in Dante’s hair then rubbed his head slowly. Dante felt like he should tense under the movement but his limbs betrayed him as he melted unknowingly back down into the pillow. Laith kept his hand in Dante’s hair though and rubbed strands of it between his fingers.  
“You ain’t gotta do any more for me. You helped me in the woods so I gotta repay ya. I don’t like having depts.” Laith finally replied as his voice woke Dante from his sleep.  
“How are you…” Dante trailed off as he yawned quietly and turned to look back at Laith who had laid down beside him. His eyes were lost in his as they looked at each other sleepily until Laith finally spoke after pulling his hand out of Dante’s hair.  
“I’ll stick around until the depts repaid. Just gotta save your butt once right?” He replied sarcastically as they both relaxed under the covers. Dante sniffed and nodded happily as Laith smiled back before sighing and closing his eyes.  
“Get some sleep.” Laith spoke out into the silence as Dante yawned and closed his eyes.  
“Ok… night, Laith.” He heard a soft hint of a laugh before a quiet reply cut through the thick air.  
“G’ night, Fluffy hair.”

Laith was the first to wake up that morning, after his late night conversation with Dante. His eyes peeled open in the darkness of the room as he finally had full, fever-less control over his body. Finally, he thought, no more fever. The light from the window shone dimly in the early morning but was enough to light the room. He sighed softly and looked past the fact that the consequences could’ve been worse, instead focusing on a heavy weight on his chest. Laith’s eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light around him and a fluffy blond head finally came into view. Laith froze once he realised Dante was fast asleep on his body with their legs intertwined clumsily at the end on the bed. It was almost funny for Laith to see the human so helpless and vulnerable while he was sleeping. A demon could take him out in an instant. But then again Laith had left himself open too, Dante had made him talk, had helped him sleep, but also slept with him. Is Dante was a demon then Laith would’ve been dead. Laith looked once more at the fluffy mass of hair as Dante was curled up next to, and on top of Laith. It was so funny it was almost cute. Laith carefully lifted his right arm up and placed it on Dante’s head to feel his hair run through his fingers. Laith would never let anyone see it but in that moment he smiled softly as the two of them lay together for a prolonged amount of time. After a while though Dante shifted and his arms wrapped loosely around Laith’s body subconsciously. Laith froze and heated up out of reflex but quickly turned off his powers to make sure he didn’t burn the human. Within the shuffling though Karma yapped as though someone had kicked him. Shooting up like a meerkat Laith saw the small pups head bounce towards him from the foot of the bed. Karma rubbed his chin on Laith’s arm as he approached before slipping between his right arm and his chest, laying down lazily. Laith hadn’t fully relaxed from Dante’s grasp but he accepted Karma gently before leaning back into his pillow and melting into Dante’s warm embrace. He hadn’t ever felt this much warmth from anyone besides his parents back on his star. It was comforting, and Laith was truly grateful for when Dante yelled at the other guardians back in the school as well. Of course his memory of the last two days was hazy but the ones he remembered most were filled with soft smiles and a warm aura. Laith managed to wiggle his left arm from out from under Dante’s body and carefully laid it back down on top of the other boys back. He rubbed the shirt on Dante’s back gently as he looked up at the ceiling in a daze. He wondered about what he had said over the last two days, what exactly he had done. That’s what made the demon fever so deadly though, he had no idea if he was reckless or not. Laith hummed in thought as Karma’s small puppy head sat between his neck and shoulder softly, filling him with warmth. His mind ran blank for a moment before reminding him of his fight with the other guardians prior to his injury’s. Laith breathed out through his nose softly before it all hit him. He had gone against everything he said he didn’t want to do, he went against the rules he had made for himself ever since he was stranded on earth. He had befriended a human. Laith tried to trick himself after realising, but nothing would convince him otherwise. But what was it about this human? He thought as he ran his left hand through Dante’s hair gently. Why was he so much more likeable? Or maybe he still had a fever, maybe everything he thought he knew was temporary? Laith groaned softly but didn’t remove his hand from Dante’s head and that was what answered the questions for him. It’s as if this human was physically made for Laith to like and be friends with. His calm and warm composure, his loving attitude and his soft smiles and conversations. It was all different for Laith, Dante was Laith’s opposite. And he couldn’t tell himself that he didn’t like it, because he did, he loved being appreciated and cared about. The other guardians had pushed him away, ignored him, they had always been better than Laith, but Dante… Dante was different. His thoughts must have lasted a while because Dante yawned softly into Laith’s jumper and went through the same realisation as Laith as his eyes adjusted. Dante froze up as his arms turned to jello but neither of the boys moved. Laith kept his hand firmly in Dante’s hair as the other boy turned his head and look at him softly.  
“G’morning, fluffy hair.” Laith hissed out as he met the other boys eyes. Dante looked at him with sparkling orange eyes and a tiny smile hidden within Laith’s jumper. Or to be correct, Dante’s jumper, Laith hadn’t taken it off yet. The smaller boys arms gripped Laith’s chest a tiny bit tighter as Laith lowered his left hand to Dante’s back.   
“G- good morning.” Dante squeaked out as he propped his head up on Laith chest and slipped his arms slowly out from under him in embarrassment. Laith used his right hand to grab onto Dante’s arm as he tried to pull it away.  
“I don’t mind.” Laith replied quickly as he let of of Dante’s arm after the boy stopped pulling away. Laith dropped his right hand down slowly as not to disturb Karma while Dante slowly slipped his arms back around Laith’s body. Laith’s touch deprived body relaxed as Dante leaned into him gently.  
“You sure?” Dante asked as he turned his head to the side to look at Karma, who slept soundly between Laith’s arm and body. Laith hummed in response as he hugged Dante a little tighter with his left arm, but careful enough not to hurt him.  
“Yeah… s’ nice. ‘S warm.” Laith replied as Dante buried his face in Laith chest once again. Laith looked down confused and saw a tiny tint of red creeping over Dante’s ears. Immediately Laith picked up his hand and placed it on Dante’s forehead to check his temperature. “Damn, I didn’t make you sick did i?” He asked in a panic and Dante lifted his head at the sudden contact. Laith didn’t feel any obvious signs of a secondary demon fever but only lowered his hand after Dante laughed sweetly. Happily Dante took his arms away from Laith and sat up to end his happy laughter. Confused and concerned Laith propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Dante’s dusted pink cheeks illuminated his freckles as the boy smiled down on him.  
“I’m great, don’t worry.” Dante replied happily. Karma moaned from beside Laith since he had pulled his arm away from the pup but even if Laith would lay back down he wasn’t going to go back to sleep.  
“Are you hungry?” Laith muttered out as Dante sat cross legged beside him and still smiling down on him. Dante’s smile faulted for a second but he nodded gently as Laith sat up fully and stared deep into Dante’s eyes. “Good, ‘cus I am too.” Laith’s legs moved off the side of the bed and he stood up quietly before turning back and encouraging Karma to follow. Dante stared for a moment as Laith stretched his arms above his head and as the jumper he had given him rose up above the waist. Bandages and blood caught Dante’s eye immediately and he grabbed Laith’s wrist quickly as he lowered his arms. Laith’s usual reactions encouraged him to fight but one quick angry glance at Dante’s worried face shut off his instincts immediately. Dante took Laith’s calm attitude lightly and pulled the other boy back onto the bed just as Karma jumped off.  
“Your bleeding.” Dante explained as he lightly forced Laith onto his back. Laith scowled halfheartedly at Dante as the other boy scowled back concerned.  
“Its a small cut. I’ll be fine.” Laith argued while making no attempt to free his wrist from Dante’s grasp as the other boy leaned over him.   
“I’ll make you breakfast but you gotta let me look at your wounds… and re-bandage them!” Dante replied sternly as he kept Laith on the bed below him. Laith clicked his tongue but in all honestly he admired Dante’s determination to help him.  
“Fine. Do whatever.” Laith hissed out as Dante beamed at him happily. Laith felt a hint of warmth rise in his chest at the sight. He wasn’t use to having nice things, but Dante was by far the nicest thing that had ever walked into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is up my doods! Have fun reading and share it if you can! Send me any mistakes if you find them and check out my Tumblr @mystic-comix


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laith’s wounds are attended to by Dante who can’t seem to explain anything at the moment. Laith also cant stop thinking about Dante though as he hikes up the mountain with his pup. The two plan to camp out under the stars but not everything is going to plan.

Laith waited patiently in the room alone while Dante raided the bathroom for medical supplies. Sighing he leaned back onto the bed and flinched as the cold sheets hit his shirtless back. Dante had taken his jumper back and placed it and his clothes into the washing machine that Laith guided him to. Laith had some spare clothes available for Dante to borrow, since he knew he would never wear them anyway, but he made sure to pick nice things. It took a while but eventually Dante stepped out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. Karma had followed him into the bathroom and once the door was open the small pup ran out in a panic.  
“Found it!” Dante said happily as he adjusted the joggers that hung loosely on his body. Other than that, Laith had also lent Dante a red tank top that revealed his strong chest and arm muscles. Laith turned his head to Dante as the boy walked over while trying not to trip on Karma. Smiling gently he watched as Dante’s hair bounced softly with each step until the boy eventually stood beside him. Laith hid his smile and looked back up at the ceiling.  
“I already told you s’ nothing. Why do you-“ Laith’s breath hitched as a warm hand ran across his chest quickly. He shot a glance at Dante who stared at his body with pain and discomfort in his eyes before slowly removing Laith’s bandages.  
“Just let me help you… please.” Dante mumbled as he looked at Laith with hollow eyes. Laith couldn’t respond, in that moment he remembered Dante’s story about his life and everything he had been through. No wonder he knew first aid so well. Laith relaxed as Dante unraveled the bandages and stared at his damaged body. It was no where near as bad as the first time Dante had seen it but Laith still had blistered patches of skin and thin claw lines on his chest. Dante took a deep breath as he placed a hand on Laith’s neck and took off the thin layer of bandages there as well. Laith had his eyes closed for the start but when Dante’s hand brushed over his scar Laith’s eyes flew open and his hand grabbed Dante’s. Both of the boys froze but Laith quickly let go of Dante.  
“Sorry… its just sensitive.” Laith explained as he relaxed again and as Dante pulled his hand away. Laith closed his eyes quickly but soon felt Dante’s hand tentatively taking off his bandages.  
“No I’m sorry, I should’ve been more careful.” Dante replied finally as he threw the dirty bandages onto the floor beside the bed. Laith opened his eyes gently and watched as Dante stared at his chest sadly. Slowly Dante sat onto the bed and leaned over Laith’s body as he took some cream out of the first aid box. He shot a glance at Laith and they looked at each other for a moment before he spoke. “It’s gonna be cold. Get ready.” Laith smiled darkly at Dante as he turned away to look back at Laith’s chest.  
“Do your worst.” He spat out jokingly as he closed his eyes calmly. After a moment though he felt a quick temperature change on his chest, but he stayed completely still. Dante’s hand barely touched Laith’s skin as he spread the cream over his burns gently. He made sure he was quick though and swiftly wrapped Laith in bandages soon after he had applied the cream. Dante turned to make sure Karma wasn’t destroying anything, which luckily he wasn’t. He was simply just chasing his tail in the centre of the bedroom. Dante laughed quietly and turned back to Laith who was staring at him tiredly while his hand ran over his scar. Laith felt his neck timidly making sure whatever the bandages had covered wasn’t going to scar. Dante reassured him quickly though.  
“There wasn’t anything deep on your neck. I just covered it so it didn’t get infected. It won’t scar, don’t worry.” He smiled happily as Laith looked up at his sparkling eyes.  
“You’re making it harder for me to repay you.” Laith replied as he smiled fondly and closed his eyes again. “You’re too damn nice.” He continued as he reached up to his head and felt for the bandage that he knew was up there. After finding it he carefully unwrapped it and opened his eyes to pass it to Dante. The boy in front of him was looking down on him with a soft smile and watery orange eyes. He accepted the bandages from Laith before throwing them on the ground and staring back into Laith’s eyes.  
“You don’t need to repay me. I’m just being a good person.” Dante finally breathed out as he pulled Laith up to a sitting position and shuffled to sit behind him. “Besides…” Dante continued before Laith could interrupt as he ran his hand through Laith’s hair. “You listened to me. And you didn’t laugh, or annoy me about it. You just listened.” Dante’s fingers ran over a cut on the back of Laith’s head and as it did Laith shivered. Dante looked closer but the cut was covered over by a scab so he left it alone and leaned back against the wall as Laith sat silent in front of him.  
“That’s nothing though.” Laith replied as Karma climbed lazily onto the bed and crawled into Laith’s lap. “You’ve done so much more for me.” He continued as he rubbed Karma’s fur slowly. Dante hummed as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall.  
“Maybe to you, but to me. You’ve done a lot more.” He paused and opened his eyes for a moment as Laith shuffled and laid down across the bed with Karma on his chest. “To humans, or maybe just me, being appreciated is all the reward we need.” Laith turned his head and looked at Dante who was tiredly leaning against the wall with his legs crossed lazily in front of him. His hair softly framed his face as sunlight pierced through the window slightly brighter than before. Laith blinked a few times at Dante’s selflessness before laughing a gentle laugh that made Dante open his eyes happily.  
“Well since that’s over let’s go get food. I’m starving after having to wait so long for you to fix me.” Laith replied quickly after his laugh before sitting up and jumping off the bed. Dante laughed as well and shuffled off the bed as Karma was placed onto the ground by Laith. Dante yawned and stretched his arms above his head tiredly as Laith walked over to his dresser and stifled through it, looking for a shirt. He pulled out a white shirt and slipped it over his aching body before turning back to look at Dante who was crouched down petting Karma. Laith shut the draw to his dresser and stepped towards the door quickly, but before he opened it he turned back and spoke.  
“I’ll… I’ll make breakfast. You can sit down and relax on the couch or something. Or maybe get a shower, do whatever.” He explained sternly as Dante stood up and stared at him.  
“Um… a shower sounds nice. Thank you.” Dante finally replied as Karma yawned and whined for food. Laith nodded and opened the door timidly.  
“Be out in ten. I’ll be done by then. And… ur… make yourself at home or whatever.” Laith instructed as he stepped out into the common room. Karma ran swiftly behind him leaving Dante alone in the room. 

After Laith had stepped outside of the room and Karma has followed suit he shut the door to give Dante some privacy. Looking back up and around the apartment he saw a mostly empty setting aside from Rider standing in the kitchen area and staring at him.  
“The hell are you looking at Circuit brain?” He spat as he stomped over angrily with Karma at his heels. Rider snickered under his breath but looked at Laith calmly before picking up his backpack off of the counter and sliding a phone into his pocket as well.  
“Nothing dude, nothing. I was just leaving for work. The phone on the counter is yours by the way, I set them all up this morning.” Rider replied as he waved his hand halfheartedly and walked towards the door. “You’re all good though, right? Nothing hurting anymore?” Rider’s worried eyes met Laith’s angry ones as he reached for the door handle. He could see his bandaged arms and hands more clearly now that Laith wore a short sleeved shirt.  
“Why do you care.” Laith snapped back, as less of a question and more of an answer. Rider turned to face the door as he opened it slowly and stepped out of the apartment.  
“That’s human’s a good guy Laith, don’t scare him away.” Rider sighed as he turned back to Laith who stared at him angrily. His range of emotions amusing Rider.  
“I don’t intend to.” Laith barked back as he crossed his arms and scowled harder. Rider laughed softly and shook his head.  
“Good to hear.” He mumbled as he shut the door behind himself and left Laith alone in the apartment common room. Laith scowled at the door for a moment longer before walking into the kitchen area, sliding the phone into his pocket and yanking open the fridge. His options were very open since Adonis had gotten groceries lately but he had no idea what to make for Dante. Humans could be allergic to stuff, right? What if Dante was allergic to something he made? Laith pulled a dozen different things out of the fridge and rifled through the freezer as well taking a few other things from there too. He placed all the food onto the counter then picked up a leftover piece of cooked chicken leg (which he had pulled out of the fridge) and threw it onto the ground for Karma. Happily the pup took the large drumstick and ran away to eat it under the couch in peace. Content Laith turned angrily back to the counter and prepared the food quickly and efficiently.

Dante stood in the shower thinking harshly about everything that was happening to him. He had just let out his entire life story to someone he could still call a stranger, and proceeded to wake up next to him. Dante groaned and covered his face with his hands before a red blush covered his face. He was so weak when it came to emotions. Slowly removing his hands from his face Dante turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He swiftly got dressed and then stood in front of the mirror to look at himself. His fluffy, wet, now dark blond curls fell gently onto his head as he looked deeply into his own eyes. What made him so different that Laith liked him above most other people? Dante didn’t have an answer, instead he sighed and washed his mouth out with mouthwash before opening the bathroom door and entering the bedroom once again. He took a deep breath, adjusting his joggers and loose tank top before striding out into the common room. He was hit instantly with a sweet smell and warm air that radiated from the kitchen. Looking over he saw Laith cooking madly with a few different pans as he switched back over to the counter occasionally.  
“It’s smells great out here. What are you making?” Dante asked happily as he stepped towards Laith quickly and sat patiently at the counter.  
“Wait and see.” Laith replied without turning back to Dante, a hidden smirk across his lips. Dante huffed and lowered his head into his arms before smiling as well. “I didn’t know what you liked though, so I made a few of each.” Dante sat back up at that as Laith flipped off the stove and turned back to him with a plate in hand. Both boys stopped at stared, but at completely different things. Laith’s eyes were locked into Dante’s soft curly hair that had darkened during the shower. Dante on the other hand stared at the plate full of pancakes that Laith held. Laith shook his head and coughed gently before sliding the plate on the counter and turning back for two others that were presented moments later to Dante. The first plate had plain pancakes, another had eggs and toast and the final plate was topped by beans, bacon and sausages. Dante blinked a few times in confusion before looking surprised at Laith who looked at him with a gentle scowl.  
“Y-you made all of this?!” Dante stuttered out in amazement. Laith nodded gently before moving around the counter and sitting beside Dante.   
“I didn’t know what you liked, or if you would die eating anything. So I made a few things.” He paused to look up at Dante who’s mouth was still slightly open with surprise. “The others will happily eat anything you don’t. I’m going to eat on the mountain though, I’ve got to take Karma on a walk anyways.” Laith explained as he watched Dante’s eyes light up. Happily Dante turned back to the plates of food and smiled down on them.  
“Hey, I really appreciate all of this. It’s really cool if you to think so much about me.” Dante laughed as he picked up a fork placed on the pancake plate and slowly cut the fluffy meal open. Laith turned away to check on Karma before replying with an invisible smile.   
“I’m just being a good friend.” Laith chocked out before realising what he had said. But it was out, and he regretted nothing. Laith could truly see this human as a friend. And god forbid he say it aloud again, but he truly did, although only those two would ever know about it. He was a friend, nothing more. And he most certainly was not an equal.

Dante finished the pancakes slowly, savouring every bite until it came time for him to part ways with the guardians. While he was eating Laith had transferred his clothes to the dryer and may or may not have sped up the process with his fire. Nevertheless Dante soon found himself back in his own clothes and standing by the doorway with Laith in front of him. He had gathered his clothes and shoes which he had lent Laith and placed them inside his backpack which was sat nicely down by the door. Now all he needed to do was say goodbye.  
“I’ll see you around then yeah?” He smiled as he opened the door and stepped outside. He looked back at Laith gently as the other boy smiled darkly with Karma sat at his heels.  
“Yeah… do you… wanna meet tonight? I’ll show you the constellations.” Laith replied timidly trying to think of ways to repay his dept to Dante, despite the other boys protests about him doing so. Dante’s eyes lit up though and Laith heated up at the sight.  
“Really?!” He blurted out as he bounced happily. Laith nodded and leaned against the wall.  
“Meet me by the water tower at six. And bring a sleeping bag, it’ll be a cold night.” Dante seemed to love the idea of a camp out as he bounced up and down excitedly.   
“Sure thing! I’ll see you then!” He yelled back as he ran down the apartment halls swiftly. Laith huffed a laugh and managed a small wave before shutting the door and returning to a scowl. He shot a glance down the corridor then relaxed. He slipped a small splice of folded paper out of his joggers pocket and held it up in front of himself slowly. He had pulled the paper out of Dante’s jumper, which the other boy had leant him, but had yet to read the folded mess. Carefully he unfolded it and was met with a long string of numbers and a small message written above it. ‘Here’s my number - Dante’ it read followed by a list of numbers that Laith assumed he had to put into his phone somehow. He didn’t care though, he could ask Dante to do it for him later, or circuit brain. For now he slipped the paper back inside his pocket and strode into the common room to look for Karma who had disappeared while Laith was deep in thought. After finding the small wolf pup under the couch he tempted him out with a slice of bacon before picking up the pup and placing him on the counter. Laith threw the other plates of food onto the the counter and covered them in plastic wrap then picked Karma up and held him under his arm. He strode towards the door and slid on his shoes only looking back to see if he had cleaned everything correctly then stepped outside into the hallway. Laith was hungry, and that meant he needed to go hunting.

Adonis lay awake in his room ever since he had woken up that morning, he couldn’t get the dark thoughts out of his mind. Thoughts of dozens of demons moving into the city in order to hunt them down, thoughts of having to move everything once again to escape them all. Thoughts of every single member of the group dying because of him. Adonis was their leader, he couldn’t fail them. But, especially in Laith’s case, he also couldn’t be too controlling. Adonis groaned and pulled out the human device that Rider had taught him how to use that morning. Clicking it on and opening the phone with a simple passcode, he looked at messages Rider had already sent him after leaving for his weekend job.  
‘Hey man just testing the long range communication! These things are awesome!’ He scrolled down slightly as the messages continued in small bursts. ‘Also don’t think too much about everything, you’ll stress yourself out. We’ll all be fine, we blend in just as well as the demons.’ ‘And besides, Laith can handle himself. So can all of us. It was a one off that the demon cut him.’ The messages ended there and Adonis began to type his own.  
‘I understand he is capable of fighting to a high standard but he is reckless and clearly not as aware of his surroundings as he seems. That is why the human he has befriended is a perfect companion for him. He will want to protect the human so he will be more rational and aware.’ Adonis placed down his phone but is wasn’t long before Rider had replied.  
‘Yeah I hope the human helps him too. But what if the human is a demon? He’s not like other humans.’ Rider responded as the phone buzzed and made Adonis jump. He quickly opened the phone again before replying.  
‘Laith has the best demon senses out of all of us. I highly doubt the human is anything but human.’ Adonis replied as three dots appeared on the screen seconds later.  
‘Ok dude, but you need to stop stressing. Get up and eat something. The girls said one of them would make breakfast when I gave them their phones this morning. So enjoy!’ Adonis didn’t bother replying to that, he simply slid the phone back inside his pocket and stood up casually. Striding towards the door while he corrected his loosely hung clothes he stepped out into the common room. Evie and Skyla already sat at the breakfast bar and were talking happily about something while they ate whatever Adonis assumed they had prepared. As he made himself known the two girls turned back to him happily and smiled.  
“Adonis did you make all this food? It’s amazing!” Skyla asked as Adonis stepped closer and looked at the plates of food that were sat out in front of the girls.  
“Wasn’t me.” Adonis responded as he sat down beside Skyla.  
“No way. You don’t think Laith cooked all this for us do you?” Evie asked the other two as she shook another mouthful of the food in front of herself. Skyla laughed maniacally.  
“No way! It was probably his human friend. He must have made breakfast as a thank you or something.” Skyla replied quickly as she also took another bite. Adonis shook his head, having heard Laith’s voice in the early hours of the morning.  
“No Laith made the food. I heard him say he would while the human took a shower. He must have made multiple plates to make sure the human liked what he cooked.” Adonis explained as Skyla and Evie glanced at him confused.  
“Gah! T-this human is too good, he calms Laith down, gets us free food. What’s he gonna do next!” Skyla exclaimed happily as she finished her plate. Adonis thought hard about her point though, and about what Rider had said earlier. What if the human wasn’t human? He was snapped out of his daze by a dusting of water on his face and looked up to see Skyla flicking water at him.   
“Stop thinking so hard! You’ll fry your brain.” She explained as she washed her and Evie’s dishes happily. Adonis chuckled under his breath.  
“Sorry.”

Laith yawned loudly and stretched his arms high above his head as he approached the depths of the woods with Karma at his side. The small pup was loyal, that’s for sure, and he hadn’t made a mess of the apartment yet so Laith was content on keeping him around. Besides he was nice company on Laith’s long walks to his base. But after a few more minutes on human feet he could change back to his beast form and move faster. Laith looked down on his small companion and watched the way that the pup trotted beside him like a loyal dog. It was strange to Laith how quickly the pup had become so obedient, despite being taught nothing. But he didn’t trouble himself with the thoughts for too long since he had made it far enough. Laith happily gripped his charm and felt power rush through him as his companion yapped and jumped away. Laith’s transformation was quick and hot causing the grass beneath his feet to shrivel but moments later he looked around through animal eyes. Karma twirled happily as Laith smirked at the excited pup and trotted forward quickly. His stomach growled loudly as the two wolves made their way up the mountain and he suspected Karma might be hungry as well. Laith sniffed around and listened out for the slightest movements, but it seems like nothing was around. They approached his den quickly but Laith felt a change in the atmosphere, something was off, his first clue was the lack of easy prey. Laith sniffed the air again as a deep and distressing smell of rotting flesh filled his lungs. Laith shook his head and covered his snout with his paws in disgust but he already knew what it was. A demon. Quickly he brushed off the smell and turned to look down at Karma who looked back up at him quizzically. Laith picked him up in his jaws and hid the small pup in a thorn bush thankfully without getting himself cut too badly. Karma laid down and respected his request to hide while Laith turned away and stalked towards the smell of a deceased corpse. As he got closer he saw what he was expecting, three small demons stalking the woods in the form of wild dogs. Their shadowy, formless bodies floated like smoke as they searched the area around them. Laith crouched within the bushes and watched from the shadows trying to find the best way to take them down. Unfortunately though one of the demons sniffed him out and pounced towards him. Laith rolled to the side and his magma stripes burst into flames as another demon jumped onto his side. It was immediately cremated but the other two demons had more sense and backed off. Laith couldn’t hold his fire forever so let it die down as soon as one demon was destroyed. The other two glared at him from a safe distance as Laith watched them closely. Without much hesitation he charged at the demon on his left and tackled the dog, less than half the size of his beast form, to the ground viciously. But as he held it to the ground he lit his body alight once again to burn the other demon that he expected would flank him. As he expected, the demon that attempted to help its ally was burnt alive like the first as the one beneath Laith’s paw was swiftly killed with pressure to its throat, and very sharp claws. Laith backed away from the deceased demons as he looked around the tiny battlefield for any remaining movement. After a few moments Laith sighed and trotted away, back to his companion.

The two wolves found food closer to Laith’s den, which satisfied both of their hungry stomachs, but Laith didn’t stop thinking about the demons they had encountered on the way there. It was unusual for such weak demons to be around after so many years of being on earth, so Laith could only assume they were migrating here because of him. He knew that if they kept killing demons at the pace they were, eventually they would all be killed, since demons could not reproduce, but if all the demons in the world appeared in one place, Laith doubted they would all make it out alive. Of course, he thought, of course it was his fault that this was happening. The news of him being attacked must have reached other places and news between demons must have spread. Now everyone was in danger because of him. Laith shook it off and walked back into his den to lie down on his make shift bed which Karma was attempting to attack. But as Laith saw his bed he was reminded of the plans he had made with Dante and the camp out they were having later this evening. Smiling happily he walked over to his bed and adjust things accordingly before looking back out at the sun. It was around noon. Laith huffed and picked Karma off of the cave floor so they could make their way back to town. Laith would need some nicer clothes for tonight and he had to report his demon kills to Adonis. It would be a long walk back though.

Laith’s mind continued to run circles in his head as he carried Karma down the streets of the city. He ruffled his hair with one hand and slipped out of the eye sight of as many people as possible. He was still bandaged and burned so he didn’t need to make it any more obvious for the demons that were probably skulking everywhere. Laith used the backdoor for the apartment building and made sure no one was following him. Slipping inside the building he sighed and marched upstairs swiftly, avoiding other residents by using the stairs, but before he could enter the apartment he had to knock and wait. Laith battered the door with his fist then readjusted Karma who was held loosely in his left arm. After a few moments the door was quickly unlocked and opened, Laith was greeted by Skyla who smiled happily. Her smile didn’t last though as she frowned and let him in slowly.  
“Adonis! Laith’s back!” She yelled back into the apartment as Laith moved inside and took off his shoes.  
“Ok! I need to talk to you Laith.” Adonis yelled back as Laith entered the common room angrily and placed Karma down so the pup could run around. Adonis was sat on the couch with dozens of sheets of paper in front of him, and sighed before turning back to look at Laith.  
“I’ve got news as well. Killed three demon dogs in the woods today. What’s your big news?” Laith asked uninterested. Adonis looked away quickly as if a little afraid which only intrigued Laith further.  
“Well… we will talk about your thing later but… on Monday, you’re going to the human learning facility.” Adonis looked back at Laith’s confused and surprised face. “Your going to school.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future plans don’t sit well with Laith who relaliates immediately. Adonis and Skyla talk more about the future while Rider meets someone new at his job. But at the end of the day, Demons will always exploit a guardians greatest weakness.

Laith would’ve torn up the apartment in a matter of seconds if Adonis, only a moment after telling Laith about the arrangements, hadn’t stood up and restrained him. Adonis immediately took down the other boy and pinned him to the ground with his knee as Laith yelled and roared angrily. His eyes ablaze.  
“I swear I will burn this place to the ground! I am not going to that stupid human place!” Skyla stepped closer with a glass of water in hand and sat down on the couch across from the boys. She shook her head in disappointment and spoke softly.  
“Honestly Laith, you haven’t got a choice.” Skyla explained as she sipped on the water. “Everyone has to go. I don’t like it either.” Laith didn’t listen to her though and continued to struggle intensely, attempting to bite Adonis’ hands which held his own behind his back. Adonis sighed and held him firmer so he could respond.  
“Laith, please calm down. We can argue, but I can’t let you destroy the building. And if you don’t want to talk about this then we will have to talk about the demon dogs.” Adonis replied as he tightened his grip on Laith’s arms. Laith groaned from the stress on his arms, knowing full well Adonis wouldn’t let go. But he kept fighting and struggling, he would not go to that human school. The strain on his mildly injured arms sent shivers down his back and a strike of pain through his shoulders. But he wouldn’t give in. All of a sudden Adonis yelled out in a burst of pain and let Laith go to jump away. Laith flipped onto his back quickly to look at Adonis who stood up and shook his bleeding arm. Laith stood up suddenly but didn’t approach, Karma had bit Adonis. The small pup strode happily to Laith’s side as Adonis recovered from the bite and looked at Laith concerned.  
“You are not keeping that beast here.” Adonis roared as the bite mark on his arm leaked blood slowly. Skyla jumped up in a panic and ran for medical supplies but Laith stood still with a scowl. He leaned down and picked Karma up before the small pup could attack again.  
“Serves you right. He’s only protecting me, did a better job than any of you guys.” Adonis chocked up and backed down as Laith too was caught on his own words. He didn’t want to stay much longer though so stepped towards his bedroom door.  
“I’ll be gone tonight and tomorrow. I will not be attending the human school and there were three demon dogs, low level. I took no hits and no one saw.” Laith slipped into his room quickly after ending his report and slammed the door shortly before locking it. Adonis stood alone in the common room and sighed deeply before Skyla ran back in with a medical kit. She shook her head and smiled before sitting on the couch and tapping the seat beside her.  
“Get over here, your leaking blood everywhere.” She demanded softly as Adonis moved without thought and sat beside the girl. She carefully prodded at the wound and cleaned it sufficiently before wrapping it quietly in bandages. Adonis kept his mouth shut and his eyes locked ahead of him. He didn’t even flinch at such a minor wound. Their so called ‘team’ of guardians was a dysfunctional mess. Laith was not to blame though, it was in some ways Adonis’ leadership which was to blame. Adonis sighed and leaned backwards into the couch as Skyla tied off the bandage.  
“What are we going to do with him? He never cooperates.” Adonis mumbled as he closed his eyes. Skyla let out a soft laugh from beside him before replying honestly.  
“I have no idea. It sucks without the human though.” Skyla paused as Adonis made eye contact with her. “He could get Laith to purr if we asked him to.” She joked as Adonis smiled and laughed as well. Adonis sighed and turned to Laith’s door after realising the harsh reality though.  
“Yes, but I just hope he follows his own rules. If he becomes too attached to the human then he will have to deal with the consequences if they die or if we do have to leave Earth.” Skyla turned away as well as the two of them sat in silence and stared at separate walls.  
“I’ll see if I can convince him to come to the school. Heck he might even enjoy it.” Skyla laughed as she made no effort to stand up and walk to Laith’s door. Adonis nodded solemnly as the two continued in silence, their minds put at ease with each others presence. They were drifting back to a soft mood when a few minutes later Laith’s door swung open. He stormed out in a rage as Karma followed at his heels but Skyla and Adonis had their eyes glued to his appearance. He wore well fitted jeans and a black top but as he stormed towards the door he slipped on a grey jacket that was hung there. He also had a backpack hung loosely over his shoulder and his phone inside his pocket. Without looking back at the other guardians, Laith slipped on his shoes and exited the apartment with Karma only a moment behind. The other two sat in a daze, having only ever seen Laith in one set of clothes, before Adonis coughed quietly in surprise and Skyla laughed loudly. Neither of them recovered quickly.  
“Oh my goodness! That human has to be behind this.”

Dante ran down the streets in excitement as he approached his house on the outskirts of the city with a foreign amount of happiness. Without thinking he ran up the pathway and opened the door in a rush before his smile dropped and realization hit him. He closed the door softly and called out in a quiet and scared voice.  
“Um, I’m home… s-Sorry I wasn’t home last night.” Dante called out as he took off his shoes and put them away neatly before looking around the house for his mother. She was no where to be see in the limited space downstairs so Dante stood idly at the bottom of the stairs. Hesitating for a moment Dante gently made his way upstairs, avoiding the squeaky stairs as he made his way noiselessly to the first floor. He peeked around in the upstairs rooms making sure to avoid his sisters room before realizing he was the only one at home. Dante sighed as his whole body relaxed before he finally stepped into his own room and laid his bag down. He glanced at the bland and desolate room before walking over to his bed and laying down stomach first. Groaning he propped his chin up as his mind was instantly flooded with memories of last night. His face instantly filled with heat as he covered his face in shame. Dante rolled about in bed before finally rolling onto his back and sighing deeply. His mind was stuck on Laith. But before he thought any longer about Laith he sat up in a panic after realizing he needed to pack for the camp out tonight. Dante jumped up and reached for a band as he pulled back his semi-long blonde hair into a very loose bun. In a rush he pulled books and work out of his school bag before stuffing his pillow inside along with a few extra clothes. Dante stood up from there and surveyed the room in search of a sleeping bag. And, after digging through his wardrobe, he finally pulled one out in excitement. Dante attached it to his bag happily before running off to the bathroom and ripping his toothbrush out of the pot and brushing his teeth vigorously. And as he counted down the seconds he thought long and hard about everything that had happened over the last few days before spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth and smiling giddily. Laith was the best friend he had ever made, and he sure wasn’t going to tell Amy that. Finally, Dante finished packing his bag including food from the kitchen, packing in a daze of glee before sneaking out of the house as quietly as he had arrived.

Rider stood tiredly at his job as no one came in our out of the coffee shop doors. Eventually he gave up and slouched onto the counter before resting his head in his arms and taking a quick nap. He was alone in the small shop since the other boy he worked with was off sick so he had to do the job alone. Not many people came by on a Saturday though so Rider kept his eyes closed and relaxed. An unknown amount of time later the bell to the shop rang and Rider shot up and looked forward. A tall and young human walked into the shop with a short cut red top and jeans but also a coat to protect her from the autumn winds. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail before ruffling it softly and smiling at Rider gently.  
“Sorry did I wake you?” She asked happily as she stepped up to the counter. Rider shook his head and blinked a couple times to wake himself up.  
“Of course not. I’m ok.” He replied quickly as the girl pulled out her phone and took out some money.  
“Ok, may I get a hot chocolate please?” She asked as Rider smiled and nodded in response.  
“Of course, it’ll be done in just a moment.” Rider explained as he turned back to the hot chocolate machine and pulled out two cups. He himself was feeling a little thirsty. Moments later he turned back to the girl and passed her the drink as she looked at him curiously.  
“Do I know you from somewhere? You’re young, do you go to my school?” She questioned as she handed over her money so Rider could provide her with change. Rider laughed softly and looked up at her.  
“Actually, I will be attending the local school on Monday. Me and my friends start there that week.” Rider explained impulsively as he handed the girl her change. The girls eyes seemed to burst with that, she jumped around in excitement.  
“Of course! Your that blond guy that helped carry away Dante’s red headed friend!” The girl laughed as Rider laughed as well.  
“Ah so you know Laith then? What’s your name?” Rider asked as the girl sipped her warm beverage.  
“Well I can’t say he likes me but my friend Dante knows him. And my names Amy. Amy Walker.” She responded quickly as she held out a hand. Rider shook her hand happily as he picked up his own hot chocolate and took a sip.  
“I’m Rider. Nice to meet you.” He responded as Amy put away her change. They looked at each other for a moment longer when Amy smiled and laughed happily.  
“Nice to meet you too! I have to dash though, so I’ll see you later yeah?” Amy asked as she headed for the door. Rider waved her out and nodded gently.  
“Yes, I hope so!” He replied as Amy left the shop and waved back at him as she walked down the streets. Happily Rider laid his head back in his hands but didn’t close his eyes. He was a lot more awake now.

Laith stalked the woods in his beast form for many hours until finally it came time for him to go to the water tower. Even though he would be an hour early. He trotted there quickly while also making sure Karma was always close behind. The small pup was always at his side, even when Laith jumped logs and ducked under branches. It was interesting for Laith, such a small and dependent creature being able to live the life Karma had. Of course he would not be alive without Laith but still, he would eventually have to learn to kill for himself. Although it was an hour before they planned to meet, Laith trotted to the tree line and looked down on the city. The water tower was a few minuets walk away from the main streets of the city, in a clearing surrounded by trees, but it was the perfect place for Laith to meet up with Dante. He sat down within the tree line and Karma copied the action before the two wolves sat together in the shadows of the forest. It was already getting dark in the autumn afternoon, as well as getting swiftly colder. But Laith kept his eyes set forward as he waited patiently for Dante to arrive. To his surprise, and definitely sooner than he expected, a figure walked into the clearing. Dante looked around the clearing amazed as his eyes followed the tall structure up into the sky. Happily the boy walked over to the base of the tower and sat down comfortably on the ground to wait. Laith huffed and relaxed before standing tall but stopped his approach when he heard a loud rustle from across the clearing. He froze and watched carefully as Dante perked up after hearing it too. Dante stayed seated though, expecting it to be Laith but Laith was ready to attack at any moment. Two tall figures walked into the clearing and immediately froze upon seeing Dante. They were two tall men with blonde and black hair but Laith still didn’t trust them, he watched cautiously as one man hid his left hand behind his back quickly. Karma growled beside Laith though and threatened to run into the clearing. One of the men stepped forward towards Dante dauntingly and reached into his back pocket.  
“What are you doing here kid?” He asked menacingly as Dante picked up his bag and backed away. The other man stepped forward as Dante tried to back away again.  
“I’m just waiting for a friend.” Dante replied quickly. Laith was ready to step forward but unfortunately Karma beat him to it. The little pup burst through the trees and ran into the clearing growling. That was when Laith saw it though, a tail appeared behind a man in a flash of uncertainty as the other grew claws for a matter of moments. Karma ran to Dante’s side and growled fiercely at the two men as Dante stared forward in horror. He had seen their changes too. The two men looked at each other briefly before turning back to Dante and smiling.  
“Sorry kid, nothing personal.” One of them mumbled before both of them let loose their powers and transformed. Karma stopped growling in fear and Dante fell backwards in shock as one man grew horns and wings to accompany his tail as the other man grew long claws and his body became jagged like rocks. But while the dragon like man stayed partially human, the other distorted into a pale grey rock of a figure. Before Laith had time to process anything the winged demon launched towards Dante and pinned him to the ground after flicking Karma away with his tail. Dante cried out in surprise and pain as Laith launched forward and roared loudly to draw attention to himself. The demon on top of Dante took his hands away from his neck and looked up at Laith happily as his demon companion joined him at his side.  
“Come for a fight have you guardian?” One of them yelled as Laith stopped a few meters away from Dante. The demon on top of Dante looked back down at his human prisoner before wrapping his tail around Dante’s leg and spreading his wings.  
“Take him out, I’ll deal with the human.” The demon said as his wings flapped loudly, but before he was even an inch off the ground he was launched backwards. The demons tail slipped off of Dante’s leg in the attack as Laith stood proud with a lava fueled body where the demon once stood. Everyone stood still for only a moment as Dante tried to processes everything while the demons stared down their powerful opponent. Laith on the other hand was fueled with rage as his eyes burned red. His legs moved without thought as he tackled the other demon, avoiding its sharp body as he took its life away with a single strike to the chest. The weakest point in its armor. No one had seen it coming, Laith moved like a bullet. Unfortunately though, so did the winged demon, who shot out of the trees and tugged Dante into the air with him. Flying to the top of the water tower. High enough that Laith could not reach him.   
“Got a soft spot for this human huh?” The demon teased as he threatened to drop Dante from the side of the structure. By now Dante was a teary mess as he grabbed back at the demons arms so he wouldn’t fall. Laith looked up in a panic and quickly transformed back into his human form so he could speak.  
“Put him down demon! This is between you and me!” Laith yelled as he prepared to blast himself up there. The guy laughed and let go of Dante for a split second, only to catch him again.  
“Fine I’ll put him down, but you fight me like that.” The demon argued as he spread his wings and smiled creepily. Laith backed up slightly and threw his backpack aside before nodding in response.  
“Just leave him out of this.” Laith replied as the demon flew down, but before landing he threw Dante to the floor and launched towards Laith. In his moment of hesitation in which Laith ran towards Dante the demon knocked him to the ground and stepped atop his body. Laith burst into flames out of anger and scorched the demons body before it could back away. The air smelt like fire and flesh as Laith’s eyes darted around in a hurry, picking up on Karma laying near the tree line and Dante a mess on the floor behind his opponent. Before he could realize it the demon had swung at him again and Laith barely dodged his punch before throwing his own at the demon. He hit the beast hard in the chest before it retaliated and took Laith off balance with his tail. Laith fell to the floor and was pinned down by the beasts wings as it panted in pain.  
“Don’t worry I’ll kill the human right after I’m done with you.” He began as Laith lit himself alight again but the wings of the demon were somehow immune to his flames. Laith’s arms ached from the pressure on them as the demon moved closer slowly.  
“I’ll start with your head, slowly but surely-“ The demon was cut off as a grotesque sound of metal slicing through flesh filled the air before drops of black liquid fell onto Laith’s chest. Laith heard heavy breathing and an angry scream throughout the experience. All Laith saw after the sound was a metal pole inches away from his chest. The demon had been impaled by a sharp metal rod that slid easily through its lifeless body but it made sure to get up and turn back to face its attacker. The demon laughed manically and coughed painfully before stumbling away. Laith kicked himself away as the demon collapsed in pain and agony, slowly taking its last breaths. But Laith looked up at Dante who stared back at him with tears in his eyes but a smile on his face. He stood beside the impaled demon with rust from the pole still lingering on his hands. Laith stood in shock and confusion as the deceased body of the demon slowly disintegrated and turned to a fine powered that scarred the earth below it. Without thinking Laith jumped towards Dante and wrapped his arms around him to make sure he was actually there. He wanted to feel his warmth, his presence, and of course it was there. Dante hugged him back softly and let out his tears into Laith’s shoulder as Laith stared past him with a scowl. Dante tried to form words as his body shook in fear but nothing seemed to pass through his lips. Laith held the other boy in his arms as Dante legs slowly began to give way but Laith didn’t let him fall. They stood like this until Dante’s tears slowed and his breathing stabilized. And after far too long they finally let go of each other but Laith held Dante’s shoulders to make sure he was ok.  
“I’ll take you back to my den ok. You’ll be safe there.” Laith explained as he stepped a few feet away from Dante before gripping his amulet. Quickly his body changed back into a wolf and he turned swiftly back to Dante to look at the boy. Dante was much calmer now and seemed to relax more at the sight of Laith’s beast form. Before Laith let Dante ride on his back though he trotted over to Karma who rolled about in the dirt in a daze. The small pup had been knocked pretty hard during the battle and Laith had to make sure he was ok. After Karma had begun to follow Laith like a loyal dog once more, Laith strode back to Dante and laid down before him. Gesturing to his back and closing his magma stripes Laith tried to signal for Dante to climb aboard. Thankfully Dante received his decrypted message and hesitantly climbed onto Laith’s back before clasping onto his sides as Laith rose from the ground. The added weight was new to Laith but nothing he couldn’t handle. He trotted over to his own backpack and picked it up in his jaws before entering the forest silently. 

The run through the forest was eerily quiet aside from the soft whistle of wind as it passed them. Laith made an effort to escape the world as quickly as possible so he could relax with Karma and Dante as soon as they could reach the den. Dante gripped tightly onto Laith’s fur the whole ride though, and his head was pushed flush against Laith’s back in fear. Karma on the other hand kept up well with Laith’s speed despite being so small, but Laith did have to slow down every now and again. Eventually they made it to Laith’s hidden den and he trotted in slowly before stopping completely, dropping the backpack in his jaws and crouching down. Dante’s head popped up slowly before he slid off Laith’s back and stood on the cave floor shakily. Laith stepped outside and relaxed before transforming back and turning to look inside the cave once again. Dante stared at him from within his den, his eyes sparkling and a happy smile on his face. Laith was forced to smile as well as he walked back inside the cave and stepped beside Dante.  
“Thanks or whatever… you sure stabbed that demon good.” Laith finally spoke out into the silence as Dante visually stiffened and looked away in fear. Laith jumped to correct himself and comfort Dante a little better. “Dammit I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just – you did save me… again.” Laith replied quickly as Dante looked back at him with watery eyes and a trembling smile. The blonde boy lunged at Laith and hugged the taller boy before letting out his emotions.  
“I-I was so scared…” Dante began as he hiccuped with tears.  
“I know…” Laith replied as he rubbed circles on his back.  
“I-I thought they were going to kill you. I just couldn’t let that happen…” Laith stopped for a moment at those words before asking a questions stuck in his mind.  
“You didn’t think you would also get hurt?” Laith asked curiously as Dante gripped his chest harder.  
“Of course I did. But your more important.” Laith stopped moving his hands and pushed Dante away from him.  
“That’s not true. Your life is just as valuable as mine, don’t ever think that it’s not.” Laith scowled at Dante who looked back at him with glowing eyes and a goofy smile. The smaller boy sniffed and laughed softly.  
“You always know the right stuff to say don’t you?” Dante joked and he slowly slipped off his bag and crouched to the floor. Laith smiled down on the boy who un-clipped his sleeping bag but Laith dropped to the floor beside him in a hurry. He grabbed the other boys face in his hands and stared at a scratch across his cheek. It was barely deep but the redness of swelling and blood made Laith finally realize it was there. Dante’s face filled with heat out of embarrassment but Laith thought something was wrong.  
“Go lay down. You need to rest.” Laith said sternly and he pulled his hands away and stood up. Dante sat down on the ground since his legs felt weak but soon looked back up at Laith’s worried scowl.  
“It’s just a tiny scratch.” Dante explained as he touched the sensitive skin with his own hand.  
“Did the demon do it?” Laith asked as he turned away to look outside at the setting sun.  
“Well yeah… but…” Dante trailed off and Laith was getting impatient so he turned back around and picked Dante up in arms with ease. Dante stuttered and froze up as Laith walked him over to the bed that he had made then carefully placed him down atop it. Dante blinked in confusion a few times before Laith nodded towards the sleeping bag that Dante was still holding.  
“You lay down. I’ll get you some water.” Laith explained as Dante’s face became even more red. Laith quickly departed the cave though after grabbing a metal bottle from a crate near the entrance. Dante sat in a daze and still shaking out of shock. He had killed someone. That was all that he thought about. The demons and transformations were new, but expected, the only thing Dante couldn’t quite comprehend was his ability to kill. He wrapped himself up with his own arms and curled up to bury his head as he thought. Maybe being around Laith wasn’t a good idea.

Laith stormed off towards the river that ran down the mountain when he heard a soft yap from Karma and realized he had forgotten all about him. The small pup ran after him in confusion as Laith stopped and waited a moment for the pup to catch up with him. The two of them walked together towards the river but Laith let out his troubles around his companion.  
“I should’ve been quicker.” Laith started to explain as he kept his eyes forward. “I should’ve protected him better, made sure he didn’t get injured. It could’ve be been worse, sure, but I wasn’t quick enough.” He stopped walking as he got closer to the river and kicked at the ground. His doubts and worries muddling together into words. “I shouldn’t care though. It’s safer that way, no one gets hurt.” Laith crouched down slowly and began to fill the bottle as Karma drank from the river as well. Laith glanced at Karma who looked back thoughtfully. “I know you can’t speak and all, but I know what your thinking. And I’d be lying if I said you weren’t right. I do like him.” Laith paused and pondered the thought. “It’s weird, but he’s the first person to ever… be there for me.” Laith trailed off as he stood back up and screwed on the lid of the bottle. He smiled fondly at his small companion before looking around at the surroundings in the darkness. If he didn’t have great eyesight he would definitely have trouble seeing at that time of day but his cat like eyes served him well. “But I think now is the time to end this. Both of you need to leave me alone, or you’ll get hurt. That was proven today, it’ll only get worse as well. I’m sorry.” Laith continued as he walked slowly back to the cave, Karma following swiftly behind. “I can’t see either of you hurt.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyla and Rider spend some quality time together as two pairs of gods and humans do the same. But while Evie and Eric spend time talking about the happy thing, Laith and Dante face truths about eachothers lives.

Rider yawned tiredly as he opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside lazily. It was late in the afternoon and the sun had already disappeared over the horizon, so Rider was happy to see the lights on and Skyla still awake. She sat alone in the living room with the tv on but the volume low. She turned back to watch him enter as Rider took off his shoes and stepped into the kitchen.  
“Damn, I thought you were Evie. She said she’d watch a movie with me tonight.” Sky announced halfheartedly as she pouted and turned away. Rider raided the fridge and laughed silently.  
“She went out?” Rider asked as he took out some old pasta and placed it in the microwave. He glanced over at Skyla who curled her blue hair in her fingers and gestured wildly.  
“She went out with that human, Eric, this morning. She’s been out all day. I’ve called her a dozen times as well.” Rider hummed in thought as the microwave counted down slowly.  
“She’ll be home soon. Don’t worry. What about Laith and his human though? Are they still here?” Rider asked curiously as Skyla burst out laughing and turned off the tv before turning back to look at Rider.  
“Oh my gosh, you have no idea! That human is amazing! Neither of them are here but ever since this morning Laith has been so different.” Skyla paused to calm herself as Rider removed his bowl from the microwave and grabbed a fork to eat it. “Laith made breakfast for the human, and ultimately us. Then he wore some of the other clothes we bought him, not just the same hoodie and joggers. He wore jeans, and a normal shirt!” Rider laughed happily as Skyla over exaggerated her hand gestures while also exploding with laughter.  
“Sounds like a great morning.” Rider added as he sat down on the couch and placed his food on the coffee table. Skyla smiled at him happily as Rider ate his food slowly.  
“Well Adonis has been a little off. I think Laith is stressing him out, especially since he keeps interacting with demons.” Skyla blabbered on as Rider chocked on his pasta.  
“H-he was attacked again?!” Rider spluttered out as Skyla jumped in shock.  
“Well… that’s what he said. Three demon dogs, low level. Nothing to worry about.” Skyla answered as she kicked up her feet onto Rider’s lap and laid down.  
“Sucks he gets all the fights lately.” Rider finally replied as he put down his empty bowl and laid back into the sofa.  
“Well we will have our fun soon. Got to go to that school on Monday. Adonis said there will be lots of chances from there.” Skyla yawned as she stretched her arms and closed her eyes.  
“Yeah… so are you still waiting for Evie? Wanna watch a movie with me instead?” Rider asked curiously as Skyla peeked open her eyes to look at him.  
“Sure, I’m picking the movie though.”

Laith hesitated to enter his den, knowing what he would have to do if he entered. He had made up his mind, he was going to tell the human to leave him alone, for good. He was going to cut him off in order to protect him. Because protecting him was all that mattered to Laith. Once again he took a step closer but his hands clamped closed and his body tensed. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t get rid of something so good, someone who had been so good to him. Laith’s mind ran circles as his thoughts betrayed him. How was he going to tell Dante anything, he didn’t want to loose him. But if they stayed close then they would both get hurt. Laith shook it off but stayed still in the darkness outside the cave as Karma looked up at him confused. The small pup yapped quietly and Laith relaxed to look down on him.  
“Sorry… I was just thinking.” Laith mumbled as he looked at the happy, innocent eyes of the wolf pup who’s eyes darted into the cave when a voice called out.  
“Laith? Is that you? Are you ok?” Dante called out from within the cave and immediately Laith stepped towards the sound of hurt and distress. He stepped inside the cave quickly and saw Dante sitting on the bed of grass and blankets covered by his sleeping bag. Laith stepped towards him slowly and saw Dante stiffen and sink down in fear. Laith quickly realized the human couldn’t see in the dark like him and called out to reassure him.  
“Y-Yeah it’s me. I got you some water.” Laith whispered as he sat down beside Dante who seemed sleepy and almost a little dizzy. Laith handed him the drink and picked up on Dante’s lack of hand eye coordination.  
“Thanks… but it’s just a scratch, I don’t need special treatment.” Dante mumbled as he took a messy sip of water. Laith slowly raised a hand to Dante’s face and placed it to his forehead as the smaller boy froze up and stopped drinking. His head felt like Laith’s fire, hot and unnatural. Laith took his hand away and looked at the floor in shame.  
“I’m gonna tell you something which only us guardians know. And since you’ve been involved with me you have to know. You can’t tell anyone about this though, ok?” Laith asked as he turned to look at Dante who placed down the bottle of water and turned back to him with a tired expression.  
“Of course. I won’t tell no one.” Dante replied in a haze of fever. Laith clasped and unclamped his hands as Dante yawned rocking back and forth in tiredness. Laith stared at him in confusion before sighing and standing up.  
“Not yet. You need to lay down properly. Have you changed into some night clothes?” Laith asked as he looked around the cave for Karma who rolled around near the entrance. Dante yawned and stood up shakily.  
“No… I’ll change now.” He replied as he stepped towards his bag and kneeled beside it to pull out his spare clothes. Laith stayed beside him at all times to make sure he didn’t collapse but turned away as Dante changed. After a few minuets of staring into the darkness he heard a struggled shuffling and turned around to see Dante facing the wall while attempting to put on a shirt. Laith would’ve helped but he froze when he saw scars scattered across Dante’s back, deep scratches in a cross cross pattern all across his back, covered softly in light bruises and scratches from the fight. Dante shuffled to face him and laughed softly as Laith finally stepped forward and pulled down his shirt.  
“H-how… where did those scars come from?” Laith asked hesitantly as he stepped away from Dante and turned back around. The other boy stayed quiet and didn’t move as Laith turned back to look at him. Dante was shaking and Laith stepped forward quickly to ground him and help him back to the sleeping bag. “Never mind- don’t answer. Just relax, your going to be fine.” Laith rushed as he laid Dante down into the sleeping bag and as Dante groaned softly and coughed.  
“I’m dying aren’t I? Is this what it feels like?” Dante muttered out in a daze. Laith shook his head quickly and sat beside Dante in shame.  
“Your not going to die. Luckily it only scratched you, but any attack from a demon that breaks skin does this to the victim. You’ll have a fever for a while, maybe a few hours with a small wound like that. But still…” Laith looked back at Dante to make sure he was still listening but unfortunately the other boy had closed his eyes and drifted off. Laith turned away and thought for a moment then spoke into the silence. “I still wasn’t quick enough. I couldn’t protect you. And… right now that’s all I want to do. So I think maybe we… maybe we should…” Laith couldn’t push himself to say it, even if Dante was asleep. He put his head on his knees and sighed before turning towards Dante again and looking at his soft face, hair and features in general. Laith reached out and touched his face before running his thumb under Dante’s scratch and taking a deep breath. He took his hand away slowly as Dante shifted subconsciously and then stared down at his amulet that hung loosely from his neck. Carefully he put the charm of it in his hand before pulling it all off and staring at it in his hand. The black rope that held it all together was well craft and worn but it was still sturdy. ‘This would explain everything to him.’ Laith thought as he shot a glance at Dante. And he was right, the amulet contained some of his most essential powers and could provide Dante with all the knowledge of Laith and his world. With a soft breath out Laith reached the amulet forward and slipped it over Dante’s head so it fit him properly. Laith kept his hand firmly on the stone of the amulet before shuffling away then finally letting go. As his hand left the amulet his body shone and transformed back into his natural beast form, before the light died down and he stared at Dante through different eyes. He knew this would happen, he’d taken off his amulet once before, but it had been a while since he saw its effects on another person. Dante skin glowed a shallow red, not nearly as bright as Laith’s transformation but it highlighted his features gently. Laith waited patiently for the light to return to darkness before looking once more at Dante who continued to sleep soundly. Quickly the wound on his cheek closed and healed but left a small line as proof it existed. Like a shooting star, the shallow scar cut through Dante’s freckles and connected them like a constellation in some places. Laith waited a moment longer before turning back to look at Karma who yawned and laid down near the entrance of the cave. It would take some time for the amulet to teach Dante everything. Laith trotted to Karma’s side and sat down at the entrance with him before looking up at the sky. It was lit by the bright colours of the northern lights that ribboned through the patterns of stars and constellations. It was amazing. He sat there for a long time staring as Karma laid down and slept at Laith’s side. After a while longer though Laith stood quickly and walked back inside the cave to Dante’s side before nudging him gently. After a few grunts and groans of protest Dante’s eyes finally opened and Laith stopped nudging him. Laith’s eyes met Dante’s and he could’ve sworn the entire night sky had been placed in his amber eyes, because they reflected it like a mirror. Laith hesitated in amazement as the two of them blinked at each other softly. Of course now that Laith was in his wolf form he emitted light from his stripes so Dante could see his features well. But without speaking Laith turned his head towards the entrance and nodded. Dante sat up and looked outside and towards Karma who laid in the entrance before yawning and looking once more at Laith.  
“S’ there someone there?” Dante asked as he reached his hand up to feel Laith’s fur. His gentle hand ghosted over Laith’s chest before he turned back and leaned down to nudge Dante towards the entrance. ‘I want to show you the sky.’ Laith kept yelling in his head but he stopped yelling when Dante yelled out.  
“Ok! Stop yelling, your hurting my head.” He said as he stood up shakily. Brushing off a few loose leaves he looked back at Laith who stood like a deer in the headlights. ‘Did I say that aloud? That’s impossible…’ Laith thought as Dante tilted his head in confusion.  
“Your still talking Laith.” Laith shot a glance at Dante who rubbed his eyes and stared at him tiredly. Laith’s name rolled so nicely off of Dante’s tongue, it was like it was natural. Laith waited a moment longer before sucking in a breath and pushing his forehead to Dante’s chest where the amulet hung. His body changed back quickly before he looked down on Dante with wide, confused eyes. He kept his hand on Dante’s chest so he could stay in his human form.  
“You… you can hear me.” He finally whispered in disbelief. Dante nodded in confusion before looking down at Laith’s hand and holding it to his chest. His mind was clouded by the fever, but he had something he needed to say.  
“I’m not gonna stop listening.” He replied quietly as Laith’s lips turned up in a soft and gentle smile. He laughed happily before moving forward and pulling Dante into his embrace. Dante froze for a matter of milliseconds before he hugged Laith back.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for someone to hear me in that form. It’s… it’s scary not being heard.” Laith breathed out and he held Dante close. “This changes everything.” He mumbled into Dante hair. Dante accepted Laith’s warmth and smiled into the taller boy’s shoulder before stepping back just enough to pull Laith’s amulet off his neck. He looked down at the rock in wonder but passed it back with a smile. Laith smiled as well and took it back only moments before he slipped it back over his head. He opened his eyes hopefully as Dante kept his eyes firmly set on his. His galaxy filled eyes staring into Laith’s as the two of them smiled fondly at each other. Dante’s head hurt from clouded thoughts of which he couldn’t tell if they were his own or not, but staring up at Laith made it all seem to disappear.  
“I promised that I’d show you the stars...” Laith began as he glanced back outside only to end up looking back into Dante’s eyes. “But I believe your eyes have more in them than the sky itself.” After he finished his comment Dante visibly melted and his head landed on Laith’s chest in embarrassment. ‘You can’t just say stuff like that.’ Dante thought as he blushed immensely, but a quick laugh from Laith sobered him back up again.  
“Why not?” Laith asked with a devilish grin as Karma snuck beside the boys and laid down in Dante’s sleeping bag.  
“I-I didn’t say anything…” Dante mumbled out when all of a sudden his mind ticked and his eyes lit up. “No way! You can hear my thoughts too!” Dante jumped as he bounced a little bit away from Laith who smiled and placed a hand on his hip.  
“Feels weird right?” Laith asked as he turned towards the entrance and stepped towards it. Dante skipped forward and joined him at the entrance before looking up at the sight only a few get to see. His eyes sparkled in wonder as Laith looked down on him happily. “S’ nice isn’t it.” Laith stated as he placed a hand in Dante’s hair and ruffled it softly. “Your eyes look the same way when your excited. It’s amazing.” Laith continued as he looked back into the sky. ‘Your eyes sparkle too.’ Dante thought as Laith shot him a glance and Dante covered his mouth even though it was just a thought.  
“I mean it! They are like the ocean, deep and wide and mysterious. It’s… amazing…” Dante spat out as an explanation. Laith looked away quickly and laughed softly but couldn’t make eye contact with Dante.  
“You really think so? The other guardians said my eyes are scary and unnatural.” Laith replied as he finally looked back at Dante who stared up at the sky with a smile.  
“Of course. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Dante clarified as he turned to Laith for a final wide smile. Laith smiled back and kept his eyes on the boy for longer than he would ever admit. He realized then though that most of what had happened wouldn’t be remembered by Dante who was simply running on a demon fever. His clenched his fists in response as he put off saying and doing something he really wanted to do.  
“You need to go to bed.” He said simply as he looked back at Dante but didn’t look directly into his eyes. Dante on the other hand stayed silent as his mind ran blank as well. The other boy had already walked inside once he had processed everything though, and Dante had no choice but to follow in a daze. His head hurt from his fever and Dante couldn’t tell if anything was real or not but Laith had already laid down before Dante could ask. But Laith was back in his beast form after somehow transforming without Dante realizing, it was strange he had missed such a bright glow but then again he seemed to be missing a lot of information. Dante picked up Karma long enough to slide back into his sleeping bag before he leaned against Laith’s side and placed Karma on his lap. The soft fur behind him warmed his cold body but also helped him relax. Dante’s mind ran blank and it seemed the same for Laith who fell asleep quickly, eventually though Dante’s fever took over and he fell back into the fur behind him and drifted back to sleep. 

Evie walked down the street with Eric at her side as the two of them laughed and talked like old friends. They spoke a lot about Eric’s school and how excited he was for Evie to go there and Evie was excited too but she was also nervous. Throughout the day she had spent with Eric she had made sure to stay a normal distance away from him. She didn’t sit directly next to him but instead a few centimetres away, and as they walked to her apartment she made sure her body was nowhere near him. Eventually though he noticed her overthinking and stopped walking so they could talk about it.  
“Are you ok? You seem a little distracted and distant today.” Eric asked as Evie looked at him happily in response.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” She concluded as Eric sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Are you sure? It’s not that Laith guy is it?” He asked curiously as Evie froze up suddenly. Eric nodded and backed away a step. “I thought so. You do realise you don’t have to listen to him, whatever he said.” Eric continued as he waved his hand around. Evie stared at him quizzically but eventually sighed and turned away.  
“Well… it is him. But… he talked more about you. He said I shouldn’t be friends with you because it puts us both in danger.” Evie looked up to Eric hopefully but the boy was beaming and grabbed her hands.  
“That’s it! I thought it was worse!” He explained as Evie smiled happily. But she was still confused.  
“That isn’t bad news for you? Do you not want to be friends with me?” She asked sadly as Eric shook his head and waved his hands.  
“You’ve got it all wrong. Of course I want to be friends with you. But if Laith said we can’t then that won’t stop me! I don’t care about danger, I’d walk to the end of the earth for you! Nothing could stop me from being friends with you!” Eric exclaimed as Evie’s eyes watered from happiness and joy. She laughed and jumped forward into Eric’s arms then hugged him tightly. Eric laughed as well and hugged her back as Evie laughed and chatted happily.  
“I’d do the same for you. And I do want to be friends, no matter what.” She backed away and smiled at Eric as they eventually continued walking back to the guardian’s apartment.   
“So friends forever huh?” He asked as they got closer to the apartment, step by step.  
“Friends forever.” Evie replied.

Laith opened his eyes tiredly and stared forward at the entrance to the cave but his eyes soon fell on the body beside him. Laith still laid in his beast form but a warm body laid against his side and shuffled occasionally. Laith turned his head enough to watch Dante closely as he slept, his fever-less features and gentle, almost invisible freckles. Laith huffed in soft laughter as he looked at the boy a moment longer before resting his head back on the ground and staring out the entrance. He didn’t want to wake Dante, he knew what the human had been through and didn’t want to stress him too much. And yet, Dante had handled the demons a lot better than Laith expected. In fact, he had killed one of the demons for Laith, that was definitely unexpected. Laith overthought for far too long when finally a yawn from beside him brought him back to reality. Karma stretched wide and yawned loudly before shaking off a few leaves and bounding towards the exit. His growing body was definitely larger than when Laith had first found him, maybe even a little under double the size. Soon he would become too large for Laith to look after. And yet, Laith dreaded that day. He didn’t want to loose Karma. All of a sudden a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“He is getting big isn’t he.” Dante yawned as he sat up and stared at Karma as well. Laith lifted his head off the floor and shot a glance at Dante who rubbed Laith’s side softly. Laith half-melted into the touch, it was nice. Dante laughed and continued to respond to Laith’s thoughts. “So you like that huh?” He asked as he placed a hand on Laith’s head tentatively and rubbed it slowly. “What about that?” He asked again. Laith’s mind was empty as he closed his eyes and leaned into Dante’s touch gently. ‘Yeah, s’ nice.’ He thought as Dante laughed quietly again. Laith placed his head onto Dante’s lap subconsciously as Dante continued to rub his head. After a while though Laith’s stomach growled loudly and he pulled away and stood up quickly. Dante stayed sitting as Laith stretched and glanced back at him. ‘Are you hungry?’ Laith thought, hoping Dante could still hear him. Dante nodded gently before popping to his feet and darting to his bag. Laith stared in confusion but as Dante stifled through his bag, Laith closed his eyes and transformed back into his human form. The light not even fazing Dante or Karma.  
“What are you doing?” Laith said aloud as he opened his eyes and walked behind Dante. Dante ignored Laith’s bright transformation and instead kept looking through his bag until suddenly he pulled out a plastic bag filled with chocolate buttons.  
“You have to try these!” Dante said happily as he sat down on the cave floor and waited for Laith to do the same. After waiting a moment Laith sat down as well and stared at the bag in confusion.  
“How do you know that I haven’t tried them already?” Laith asked curiously as he waited for Dante to open the bag. Dante slowed his motions and looked up at Laith softly.  
“Well… I just seem to know. It sounds weird… but it’s like I know so much more about you now. I can’t explain it bu-“ Laith cut him off as he thought deeply. ‘The amulet, of course.’ Laith thought to himself, forgetting their telepathic connection.  
“What amulet?” Dante asked slowly. Laith’s eyes went wide before he sighed and pulled his amulet out from under his shirt. He fiddled it between his fingers nervously.  
“You were cut yesterday, and that meant that you got a demon fever as a result. I gave you my amulet momentarily to heal you.” He looked up hopefully as Dante rubbed his own face with his hand. His fingers brushing over the faint line that was left from the cut. “But it also gave you all the knowledge of my world. And I guess… me in general. It also probably caused our telepathy issue.” Laith finished as Dante looked away and placed his chocolate to one side.  
“I don’t remember much from yesterday. Only a little bit from after the demon fight. I… I didn’t say anything stupid did I?” Dante asked innocently and Laith tried not to think about anything as memories of last night shot through his head. Dante took his stiff silence the wrong way and covered his face. “I’m so sorry if I did!” He continued quickly as Laith broke his line of thought and jumped in.  
“No! Not at all! If anything I said some stupid stuff.” Laith replied as Dante looked at him curiously and innocently.  
“Really?” He asked as Laith calmed down and smiled at him.  
“Yeah.” He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I ur… well, it doesn’t matter.” Laith finished as he looked at the chocolate but a little voice in the back of his head whispered. ‘Aww but I want to know.’ He looked up at Dante who pouted halfheartedly but quickly smiled. Laith turned away as his cheeks heated up slightly and he prepared to run off.  
“I just said your eyes were nice. Nothing big.” He explained so he wouldn’t have to lie to Dante. Finally he looked back though and Dante had covered his face in embarrassment. He mumbled softly through his hands.  
“You can’t just say stuff like that!” Dante groaned as he peeked through his arms. Laith laughed softly and moved closer to Dante.  
“You said the same thing last time.” He explained as he picked up the bag of chocolate and picked one out. He waited for Dante to remove his arms from his face before holding it out to him. “Now let’s eat these things. Then I’ll treat you to some food I eat.” Laith stated as Dante took the chocolate and placed it in his mouth happily. Laith took another and did the same, his taste buds exploding with sensation. His mind agreeing with the good taste as he smiled with Dante. He was glad he was friends with Dante, but maybe it was more than that.

The chocolate disappeared quickly but the two boys stayed on the cave floor long after, testing the limits of their new telepathic connection. ‘Can you hear this?’ Dante would say multiple different times in many different ways. Laith would always end up nodding until he had to ask Dante a question he had been overthinking for too long.  
“Those scratches on your back… Who are they from?” Laith asked slowly as Dante stopped yelling in his head. Instead Laith heard a soft whisper in his subconscious. But Dante’s voice drowned it all out.  
“They… ur, they are from my dad. Apparently… I don’t really know. My mum told me that, said a lot of bad things about him, but I don’t know. I got them when I was young though, maybe 8 years ago.” Dante clarified as Laith looked away in guilt. He felt bad for Dante, yes, but he also really wanted to kill whoever hurt him.  
“That’s not right.” He said as a response. “You shouldn’t be hurt by someone else, ever.” Laith continued as he looked up at Dante scowling. Dante sighed and smiled but he looked at Laith with deep knowing eyes.   
“Can I ask you something?” Dante finally asked as Laith stared deep into his eyes as his body softened. He nodded quickly feeling it was only fair that Dante could ask a question as well. “I got a lot of your memories because of your amulet, I understand that. But… in those memories… you yell at a girl about befriending humans.” He sighed and looked at Laith sadly. “Do you think being around me is a bad thing?” He asked and Laith was instantly stuck on what to say, he didn’t want to upset him but he wouldn’t lie to him either.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea… But after everything I’ve seen you do, after everything you’ve done for me. I’d go through hell, just to see you smile.” Laith said sternly as Dante kept looking at him, searching for a hint of hesitation. Sure, he said being around him was dangerous, but Dante needed to make sure Laith wasn’t in danger because he had a dept to repay. There was nothing though, Laith didn’t hesitate, and he sure wasn’t lying to him. It was only after searching for the truth though that Dante finally processed Laith’s comment. He smiled softly and covered his blushing face as he fell backwards slowly. He laid on the floor and groaned softly. ‘God, your so cheesy. I dread to know how you’d be when it comes to romance.’ Dante thought but he physically stiffened after the thought. Laith had definitely heard it. A body laid down beside him and Dante kept his arms over his eyes.  
“What in the cosmos is romance?” Laith asked innocently as he turned towards Dante who slowly uncovered himself. Dante held back a laugh and slowly looked up at the cave ceiling with a smile.  
“Romance is like… when two people who like each other do stuff together… no wait… Romance is like… no maybe not.” Dante had a hard time defining it and Laith seemed to find it funny. His soft laugh stopped Dante’s speech but started his thoughts off again. ‘Damn your laugh is nice.’ Dante thought as he kept smiling, his embarrassment already too much to bother anymore.  
“Your s’ nicer.” Laith responded as he kept staring up at the ceiling in wonder. Dante turned to watch him carefully as Karma snuck between the two boys and laid between them. “Adonis told me I have to go to your learning centre tomorrow.” Laith continued as he turned to face Dante as well. “What’s it like there?” He asked. Dante laughed under his breath and faced the ceiling once again. Laith knew so little about the human world, a lot less than he would like to admit, but Dante was willing to answer his questions.  
“The people. Suck.” He began as Laith groaned loudly but Dante quickly continued. “But the campus is great, I can relax and avoid my… problems when I’m there. The teachers are nice too, the head teacher - Adonis, he’s super nice as well. The lessons aren’t great but knowledge is power as they say.” Dante laughed halfheartedly as he turned to look at Laith who was staring at him. Laith suddenly looked away and Dante felt a little self conscious but the other boy spoke quickly.  
“So it’s good then?” He asked carefully as Dante patted Karma’s back softly.  
“Yeah, you can make a lot of friends at school.” Dante replied as he sat up quietly and looked down on Laith who followed his lead eventually.  
“I don’t need any more friends.” Laith stated as he stood up and patted off the dust of the floor. “You’re the only one I need.” He finished as he looked up to see Dante standing on weak knees at Laith’s comment. He was a sucker for innocent comments like that. Laith stepped forward and placed his hands on Dante’s shoulders to hold him up and stop him from falling. “Are you ok?” He asked as his brows furrowed in concern, making his face scrunch back to his usual scowl that had been rare over the past few days. Dante nodded and smiled as Laith pulled away and look outside a final time. “Good, now lets get some real food. Well leave Karma here.” He stated as he stepped outside but Dante’s mind ran faster than his mouth as he picked his backpack off the floor and rolled up his sleeping bag. ‘Oh no, were gonna kill something aren’t we?’ He asked himself as Laith laughed and turned back to look at Dante following him while also checking that Karma stayed in the den. The small pup was still fast asleep on the floor though so there was no chance he would follow.  
“Nope. We’re gonna eat at a human place, it’ll be relaxing, don’t worry.” Laith replied as they walked through the forest carefully but Laith slowed to walk beside Dante who packed his stuff lazily into his backpack. “And I’m sorry for dragging you into that yesterday. You shouldn’t have to get involved…” Laith began to say but Dante jumped in with a happy and bouncy attitude.   
“Are you kidding me! You’re the best thing to ever walk into my life, I’m not going to let something like that push you away.” Dante responded quickly as he gestured wildly, Laith stopped walking though and stared at Dante longingly.  
“But I don’t want you to get hurt.” He shot back with a drop of venom which Dante didn’t even recognise.  
“I think the same thing about you!” He replied as he glared right back at Laith. “Let’s… Lets protect each other.” He finished as Laith relaxed and sighed. He looked back up at Dante after a moment with soft, mellow, sea blue eyes that shone in the shadows of the canopy. With a smile that melted Dante’s heart he responded.  
“Until the end of time.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly magical connection makes way for a lot of questions while Rider finds himself napping on the job again and Laith takes a new found liking towards human desserts. It’s a new morning in the world, and everyone just wants to live happily. But fate doesn’t like being fair.

Rider yawned tiredly as he stood in the coffee shop alone once again, his coworker still off sick. He sipped on a hot chocolate that he had made for himself and thought back to yesterday when Amy had visited him in his work. He looked up at the clock longingly but it had only recently crawled past ten o’clock. Sighing he laid his head in the counter and closed his eyes but as he did the bell to the shop rang and Rider prepared to stand up properly.  
“Are you always tired at work?” Amy said happily as she shook off the autumn cold and shut the door. Rider’s head popped up unnaturally quick at the sound of her voice as she laughed at his ruffled hair. “It’s not a very popular place is it?” She continued as she looked around at the empty store.  
“It gets busier around noon. And I’m not always tired, I just stayed up watching a movie with Skyla last night.” Rider replied as he stretched and as Amy approached happily. Her smile faulted at Skyla’s name but she kept smiling.  
“Oooh, who’s Skyla?” She asked curiously as she leaned on the counter. Rider laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
“She’s a roommate of mine. She lives with me, Adonis, Laith and Evie.” Rider replied as he counted off his fingers. Amy sighed and laughed slightly.  
“Ah ok, so your not dating.” She responded quickly as Dante sipped his hot chocolate slowly. He shook his head in response as Amy searched the café menu.  
“Nope. I’m as single as it comes.” He laughed before leaning backwards over the counter. “What about you? Are you and Dante a couple?” He asked with a devilish smile, his human communication a lot more developed than the likes of Laith. Amy coughed as a nervous response but ended up laughing.  
“No way. We’ve been friends for like years but I definitely think he’s not into me.” She leaned closer and whispered to Rider even though no one else was around. “Besides… I think he’s got a thing for Laith.” She snickered as Rider chocked on his drink and tried to not spill it everywhere.  
“I thought the same thing, but with the roles reversed. Laith definitely acts different around Dante.” Rider whispered back as Amy smiled happily. She looked away from the menu and instead looked at Rider happily.  
“Well, I would like a hot chocolate please. And I have loads more time today, so, would you like to talk some more?” She asked happily as Rider moved away from the counter and started on her drink.  
“Yeah, but this ones on the house.” He replied as Amy smiled at the boy who faced the machine and made her drink. She leaned further onto the counter as he turned back and passed her the drink slowly.  
“You sure?” She asked quietly as Rider nodded and tapped the lid.  
“Be careful it’s hot.”

Laith and Dante walked side by side through the city as Dante followed mindlessly while Laith lead him to a place to eat. Dante was definitely hungry after walking so far and he couldn’t wait to see where Laith was taking him. After a while though they finally walked inside a warm building. A bell rang loudly as they entered and Dante shivered as he entered the warmth of the building. Laith on the other hand shut the door and stood tall like the weather had no effect on him, which of course, it didn’t. Dante finally looked up long enough to see where they were as Laith looked to see if he was ok. He looked around at an empty coffee shop but a mass of messy black hair caught his attention.  
“Dante!?” Amy yelled as she ran at him happily, only to be unexpectedly stopped by Laith who stepped in front of her. Any raised her hands and backed off before walking back to the counter. Dante peered round Laith and smiled at Amy happily.  
“Hey! Didn’t expect to see you here.” He replied as Rider waved at him from the counter as well. Dante waved back and walked around Laith who followed unhappily. ‘She’s a friend of mine, don’t worry she’s cool.’ Dante thought which made Laith huff in response. Dante joined Amy at the counter and Laith stayed beside him at all times as Rider watched them with a hidden smile.   
“So what have you guys been up to?” Amy asked as she sipped her hot chocolate and smiled at the two of them. Dante heard a soft voice in the back of his head that said, ‘none of your business.’ And he laughed softly as a response to Laith’s thoughts.  
“Nothing much, just a walk in the woods.” Dante lied as Amy smiled and nodded happily but her smile dropped quickly after surveying his face. She put down her cup and reached a hand up to Dante’s face only for it to fall just shy of him as he stepped backwards out of reflex. Laith held Dante by the shoulders to stop him falling and stepped swiftly between him and Amy. The girl wasn’t fazed by this though and her question still escaped her mouth.  
“When did you get that scar?” She asked in a worried and scared tone. Dante laughed self-consciously and turned away from her as Rider glared at Laith angrily.  
“Did you do that?!” Rider yelled passive aggressively at Laith who simply shrugged. Dante waved his hands in response though as he jumped back into the conversation.  
“No! Not at all! It was just a tree branch that hit me on Friday! It wasn’t Laith at all.” He lied quickly as Rider kept a stare on Laith, because of course, he knew it was a lie. Dante was only trying to explain it to Amy though, Laith could explain it to Rider later.  
“Oh! Thank goodness.” Amy sighed as she turned her attention towards Laith. “I swear though, if you hurt Dante, I’ll come for you.” She stated with full seriousness. Dante laughed nervously behind Laith who thought dark thoughts such as ‘I doubt it.’ And ‘I’d skin you alive.’ But the taller boy simply replied to Amy calmly.  
“I have no intention of hurting him.” The room fell silent after that and Laith was the one who started conversation back up again after he asked Dante what he wanted. ‘Chocolate milkshake and a crepe ok for you?’ He thought as he looked at Dante who nodded happily in response.   
“Hey ci- Rider, give me two chocolate milk shakes and some chocolate crepes… please.” Laith demanded as he put his hands in his pockets angrily. Rider smiled happily at his proper name use before turning around and starting the order. Amy checked her watch carefully before picking up her cup and walking towards the door.  
“Gotta dash guys! See you soon! Especially you barista boy!” She called back as she ran out of the shop in giddy laughter. As soon as she had left though Dante smiled darkly at Rider who faced the wall opposite him.  
“I’ll have the money payed by our group account.” Laith explained sternly as Dante stared at Rider.  
“Sooo… what were you two discussing before we arrived?” Dante chuckled as Rider froze from the suggestion.  
“N-not much.” Rider squeaked our as he turned on the blender for the milkshakes. Dante pouted as the noise halted the conversation so he looked up to Laith with a smile. ‘Want to sit down and wait?’ He thought as Laith looked at him and nodded before the two of them walked together to a table in the corner. They sat down on comfortable chairs before looking at each other slowly.  
“So. We need to discuss the telepathy thing. I say we test the distance, for… fun.” Laith began as he bypassed his obvious instinct to use the telepathy to protect Dante. The smaller boy nodded quickly though and seemed over excited about the chance to test the new power.  
“That sounds awesome! We can test it after this, when both of us go home.” Dante replied as he slid his backpack onto the floor and smiled at Laith who seemed hesitant when it came to the talk of homes. Dante sucked in a breath of hesitation before apologising. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that-“ Laith held up a hand and cut him off.  
“It’s fine. I don’t take offence. I’m just worried about you.” Laith hesitated as he thought back to last night, the deep scars all across Dante’s back. And yet, his attitude to everything made it seem like he had no idea they existed. “I don’t want anything to happen to you that I can’t control.” Laith clarified but his dark thoughts had been heard by Dante who pondered the thought.  
“Those scars are in the past. I’m happy and positive because I like to forget the past, as hard as it is to forget everything.” He made eye contact with Laith and stared at him with determined eyes. “But I’m no kid. I won’t let myself or anyone I love be hurt ever again. Especially not by that man I called a father.” Dante spat out with the most hate Laith had ever heard from him. It was strange to see the bubbly boy so distraught and angry over something but it just made him a little bit more magnetic for Laith’s personality.  
“Well here you go guys, two milkshakes! The crepes will be here in a moment.” Rider chirped happily as he placed down the drinks in front of the two boys who looked at each other quietly.  
“Oh, thank you!” Dante replied with his usual happy attitude. It made Laith smile fondly and Rider caught onto it as he stepped away quickly. But he dare not say he saw anything or else Laith would burn him alive. Dante turned back to Laith as Rider walked back behind the counter before starting the conversation back up.  
“Your home planet looks nice.” He started as Laith seemed to pick up on the small talk.  
“S’ ok. I don’t know how much you’ve seen but it’s mostly fire and wasteland.” Laith clarified as he sipped his drink.  
“Yeah… but the palace though. I saw it exactly how you described it. Its high ceilings and lava flows. It’s amazing.” Dante described as Laith smiled at him happily.  
“Yeah it’s pretty nice. I loved walking around it.” He replied as he took another sip of his drink. Dante smiled back and continued his comforting talk.  
“And I saw your family in your memories, they were all in animal forms, but still. You’ve got a big family.” Dante stated as Laith nodded and added to his analysis.  
“Two brothers and three sisters. It was hell.” He explained as he looked softly at Dante who seemed comfortable talking about the topic. “How is your sister doing? You told me about her recently.” Laith asked as Dante seemed to tense a tiny bit but relaxed quickly.  
“She seems to be getting better but… knowing what I do now. I know exactly what’s wrong with her.” Dante made eye contact with Laith and smiled small as Laith stared at him confused. “She was attacked by a demon. The same one that hurt you so badly last week.” Laith’s breath hitched as he lowered his head in shame.  
“I-I’m so sorry.” He breathed out but Dante seemed to read the situation as ok, as less deadly than it really was.   
“It’s ok. You told me about the demon fevers, she will be fine.” Dante assured Laith although it was more for himself. Laith couldn’t make eye contact with Dante at that point and suppressed his thoughts as well. Because he clearly knew something he didn’t. Demons fevers could kill humans. Finally, after a long silence, Rider returned with two plates and his hot chocolate. He sat happily down beside Dante after placing down the plates before reading the mood and sitting in the silence.  
“Laith did you say something to upset the human?” He said aloud as he sipped his drink slowly. Laith lifted an eyebrow before scowling harshly at the other guardian.  
“I did not circuit brain! We just finished talking about a difficult subject.” Laith spat back as Rider hummed in curiosity.  
“Oh yeah? And when do you plan on telling Adonis that you took down some more demons? With a human accomplice no less.” Rider teased as he pulled out his phone, knowing exactly where Dante got his scar.  
“That’s none of your damn business! My kill, my report.” Laith yelled as he stared holes in the table with his harsh glare. Rider tapped his phone as he hummed in response before tapping on a call, turning on speaker phone and flipping the device round. The phone buzzed rhythmically as it called Adonis and Laith shifted unconsciously in fear.  
“Well then. Report it to him.” Rider stated as the buzzing stopped and a voice echoed over the speakers.  
“Hello Rider. Do you need something?” Adonis asked tiredly as Laith ripped the phone from Rider’s hand. He placed it on the table quickly and responded.  
“Laith speaking.” He began as Dante kept quiet in the dark mood. “I’m calling in another kill made by me… and Dante. Two high level demons with human forms. A Steeliosis and a winged Lykin of some sort, both destroyed and no casualties. They broke skin on Dante but he’s fine.” Laith waited for a reply as he heard someone scribbling on paper on the other side of the call.  
“And are you injured, I need your health report?” Adonis replied as the café fell eerily silent.   
“Nothing happened to me. And when I get back over there I’m calling in a favour you owe me, so be ready.” Laith finished as he shut off the call before Adonis could ask. He shoved the phone back across the table so it landed in Rider’s lap then he crossed his arms madly.  
“Happy?” He glared as he met Rider’s content expression.  
“Very. Now, enjoy your meal.” He responded as he stood up and walked back over to the counter happily. Laith groaned loudly and placed his head on the table as Dante slowly cut into his food.  
“What are you gonna ask him to do?” Dante asked as he waited for Laith to sit back up and eventually he did after Dante had started the conversation back up again.  
“Nothing much.” He responded as he sunk his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone then placed it on the table. He slid it gently over to Dante before looking into his eyes. “I- ur. Don’t know how to add your number. You gave it to me but I have no idea how to do it.” Laith stated as Dante covered his face in embarrassment.  
“Oh no. You found the note. Urgh I’m sorry, I thought we wouldn’t ever see each other after that incident so I just kinda gave it to you. It’s kinda dumb looking at us now.” He mumbled through a blush as Laith chuckled and moved Dante’s hands away from his face.  
“It ain’t dumb. It means I could’ve found your ass if you didn’t keep popping back up.” Laith replied as Dante smiled, sipping his drink slowly. “But hey, after we eat, teach me how to use that thing. I got no clue.” Dante smiled softly as Laith slowly cut his crepe up and ate it. Dante followed suit and the two of them ate happily in silence as Rider watched contently from the counter. 

Laith finished first after practically shovelling the chocolate smothered dessert into his mouth but Dante followed soon after as they both hummed in delight. ‘That was nice.” Laith thought and Dante nodded as he sipped his almost empty milkshake. ‘Yeah, super good.” He responded as he picked up Laith’s phone and turned it on. Standing up he walked around the table and sat directly next to Laith so he could see the screen as well. Laith relaxed as Dante got closer but Dante hesitated as Laith moved slightly closer so their arms brushed together.  
“So this is basically how it works.” Dante started as he clicked the phone on and off, changed the pages and switched between apps. After a moment though he tapped the phone app and began adding his contact details. “This is where you call people. This is how you add people and then you click this to call them.” Dante continued as his finger hovered over the call button beside his name. Laith reached up and pushed his finger down gently and the phone buzzed as Dante’s side buzzed as well. He pulled out his own phone and laughed softly as he answered the call. “And that’s how you answer calls.” He chuckled as he turned off his phone and looked back at Laith who nodded solemnly and moved closer so he leaned over Dante slightly. Dante smiled fondly and tried to suppress his thoughts as he clicked the icon for his contact and flipped the camera so it faced them. Laith raised his eyebrows in surprise and Dante took a picture as he was flustered. The picture stayed on the screen and Laith looked at it closely.  
“Didn’t know it could capture time.” He replied as he tapped the screen and ultimately saved the photo for Dante’s contact. Dante laughed as he changed to the camera app and faced the screen at Laith smiling.  
“It’s called a camera. It takes pictures, you can also draw and stuff after you’ve taken a picture.” Dante explained as Laith took the phone from Dante and moved slightly away so he could point the phone at him. Laith looked over the phone and then back down as Dante blushed slightly at his child like curiosity. The camera clicked and Dante’s eyes went wide as Laith smiled darkly over the camera before turning it back around to him.  
“Well now I have two of you caught in time.” He stated as Dante looked at the very flattering picture of himself. His hair was a little messy, and he had a leaf stuck in it near the top but over all, in Laith’s eyes, he looked pretty damn adorable. Dante reached up to his head and pulled the leaf off his hair before pouting softly.  
“You didn’t tell me I had a leaf in my hair!” He moaned as he placed it on Laith’s empty plate, Laith simply laughed though and placed his phone back in his pocket.  
“It looked nice up there.” He responded as Dante hid his face again but suddenly his side buzzed and he reached for his phone. The screen displayed the caller and at the top was a name.  
“Oh shoot my mums calling me.” He replied as he stood up and stepped away from the table. Laith frowned as Dante picked up the call and talked to her softly but he occupied himself by tidying away the dishes on the table and walking them over to Rider who watched tiredly. Rider smiled sweetly as Laith scowled at him before accepting the dishes and taking them into the kitchen.  
“Thanks for the help.” He said as he disappeared before Laith turned back to look at Dante who paced the room with a worried and scared expression. He heard Dante’s thoughts running through his mind at full speed. ‘Please don’t ground me, please don’t. I want to stay with Laith a little longer.’ Laith smiled softly at this as Dante met his eyes and stopped pacing. Laith walked forward and stood beside him as Dante spoke softly into the phone.  
“I understand, but please, he’s a super nice guy. Just, here. You can talk to him.” Dante mumbled as he took the phone away from his ear and turned on speaker phone. ‘Just say hi or something. She’s worried I’m with some bad people.’ Laith looked up at him and nodded before speaking properly into the phone.  
“Good morning ma’am, my name is Laith and I am friends with Dante. I am currently treating him to breakfast in a local café. He will be home soon though, we have just finished.” Laith said as Dante stuttered in embarrassment from the words that exited Laith’s mouth. The woman on the other end of the call sounded tired and angry as she responded.  
“Well. If you could walk him home that would be great, I want to make sure your intentions him are not malicious.” She responded and Dante jumped back into the call.  
“Mum! I can walk myself home!” He moaned as Laith smiled fondly.  
“Nope I’m walking you home, she said I had to.” Laith replied as the woman on the other end of the call laughed softly and Dante acted like he hadn’t heard the noise ever before. Because he hadn’t heard her laugh for years.  
“Well. I will see you two soon then. Kid, be nice.” She responded before shutting off the call and leaving the two boys in silence. Laith laughed first as Dante stood in shock and silence but Laith’s innocent and hearty laugh only caused his breath to hitch more. After a few seconds of good laughter Laith looked at Dante and smiled small as his face fell to a content position. Dante smiled back and put his phone away before laughing softly as well.  
“I guess she likes you then.” Dante explained as Laith looked towards the door and his smile fell. A few people walked inside the café and Laith’s angry expression return as Dante looked back as well. They were just some normal citizens but Laith hated being around them either way. Dante ran and grabbed his bag before latching onto Laith’s hand despite his surprise and jolted towards the door quickly and slipped out before anyone could notice them. ‘Come one lets get going.’ Dante thought as Laith was happily dragged alongside him. Dante let go of his hand immediately after they were outside though and Laith almost felt a little lost. Dante smiled up at him after hearing Laith’s distaste and apologised quickly.  
“Sorry for grabbing your hand like that. It was the first thing I thought of.” Dante explained as Laith huffed and rolled his shoulders.  
“I don’t mind. Got us out quick so ‘s good with me.” He replied as he looked down on Dante who smiled at him happily. Laith kept his scowl since there were other people on the street but he was smiling on the inside. And only Dante was allowed to see it.

They walked to the outskirts of town together as they small talked about Laith’s home and other half filled memories that Dante had acquired. They were a mere five minuets away from the house when Laith finally heard a voice in the back of his head which was pestering Dante non stop. ‘What happens if the amulet breaks?’ It said softly as Laith turned back to look at Dante who’s face portrayed strength but his eyes were filled with worry. The mood changed and their pace slowed as Laith sighed and looked carefully up at Dante.  
“The amulet is part of me, as you know, so if it breaks… my powers would disappear. And without my powers I would cease to exist entirely…” He took a breath as Dante and him walked side by side but at a slower pace than before. “Adonis talked a lot about finding successors for our powers but… the effect of giving away our amulets permanently, would ultimately have the same kind of effect. If I was to allow the amulet to fuse fully with something other than myself… I would no longer be needed… so my soul would return to my star. But the more people the amulet passes through, the more lives it takes if it is destroyed.” Laith finished as he stopped walking and waited for Dante to look at him. Laith’s eyes were brimming with concern and worry as were Dante’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I killed the mood.” Laith explained as he turned away from Dante’s sad eyes and looked ahead at the lonely road. Dante shook his head and kept walking slowly as Laith followed behind.  
“It’s my fault. I should’ve stayed quiet about it.” Dante responded as Laith caught up and walked at the boys side.  
“You don’t have to stay around me. You know the dangers, why are you still here?” Laith asked carefully as Dante turned to him and smiled low.   
“Because you’re the coolest person I have ever met. And I’m not about to leave you alone to fight demons.” Dante laughed as he lifted his arms and tensed his muscles. Laith hummed in response as they approached a house and Dante hesitated slightly. Of course Laith noticed it but he kept it to himself. All of a sudden a women came rushing out of the house and ran down to the sidewalk yelling.  
“Dante I was so worried! Where the hell have you been?!” She yelled as Laith instinctively stepped in front of the other boy and shielded him with his arms. The woman stopped a few meters away in shock as Laith lowerd his guard and relaxed slightly hoping this was his mother. Dante stayed behind him though and didn’t seem to want to interact with the woman so Laith stayed put.  
“You must be Laith.” The woman sighed as she lowered her guard as well. Laith lowered his arms in response but still stood in front of Dante to protect him. “I hope you have taken good care him while he’s been running around the city without telling me.” She spat out as Dante tensed behind Laith who felt it strongly.  
“Yes ma’am. I have made sure he was safe and happy at all times.” Laith responded as he glanced back at Dante who rubbed his hands nervously and didn’t make eye contact. Laith looked back at the woman with a half scowl. “May I ask why he is so hesitant to talk to you?” Laith asked as he noticed a nervous tick as a response from the woman before she scowled back at him.   
“He’s probably just tired. Besides, he’s got homework to do. Dante come here, now.” She demanded as Dante stayed put behind Laith but eventually dragged himself to Laith’s side. Laith held Dante’s shoulder though when he spotted a keychain tied to the woman’s belt. Laith’s mind had been running on overdrive all night, but things finally made sense now, because that wasn’t a human knife. And it wreaked of blood. Dante looked up at Laith confused but Laith spoke quicker than him.  
“You have a knife on your key chain, correct?” He began as he stepped slightly in front of Dante again. The woman looked at him annoyed and agitated but groaned and nodded angrily. “Approximately 3cm long I presume. At least 10 years old, judging by the look of it.” Laith stated as Dante shivered in response to his dark thoughts. Laith could smell something different about this person, her eyes were tired and small but overall she was off. “Ironic that Dante has scars on his back which match that depth and timeframe. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that would you?” He asked maliciously as his eyes bore holes in the woman who shook with anger and readied her hand over her keychain. That was when Laith saw it, even if it was only for a moment. A black glimmer shone over her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brand new challenge will test Laith and his true feelings towards Dante. But can he save himself and Dante as well?

‘RUN!’ Laith screamed to Dante in his head as he shielded him completely with fire. Dante took a second to stand in shock but after the flames filled the air he stumbled back and began to run for cover.  
“You guardians are too soft! Caring about these inferior creatures, protecting them aimlessly!” The woman yelled as her body distorted and darkened until she was simply a black figure standing like dust in the wind. Her form grew two feet taller than Laith who held his fire shield as initial protection until the demon’s arms sharpened like blades, her body producing a whip like tail and a chocking amount of fumes. Her human clothes tore off as a bone like armour appeared to protect her feeble body underneath while her head smoothed over and grew horns and a sickening smile. Laith’s shield of fire was shattered by the strange dust as he pulled his shirt over his nose to avoid the fumes. For once he was glad he was fighting on the outskirts of town, far away from other humans. Because he had never seen a demon like this. The figure disappeared within the dark fumes as Laith readied himself for an attack and listened closely.  
“I heard your name and tone over the human device and expected a guardian to arrive. I planned on poisoning you or taking you down silently. But it seems your more observant than I thought.” The voice echoed out but it came from everywhere. Laith shuffled around and kept attempting to reignite his flames but the dust seemed to smother them immediately. His breath was running short as well. “I’m actually glad it’s you. You are the most disadvantaged when facing me, it’s almost sad.” The voice spoke out as Laith’s vision became somewhat blurred and he looked around quickly for light but his entire world was dust. He ran forward but is didn’t seem to end, the path beneath him moved but he wasn’t moving anywhere in terms of dust. ‘Your in a small cloud of dust that’s controlled by the demon, it moves with you.’ He heard Dante say to him as he listened in his shortening breath. But his thoughts seemed to disappear after that final message and Laith got overly worried. He didn’t take a breath but he closed his eyes quickly and transformed before using a massive amount of transformation energy to create a blast and disperse the dust. He took long deep breaths in his beast form as he recovered from the suffocating cloud, when suddenly he spotted the demon standing in the middle of the street, clapping ominously. Laith readied himself for an attack when he noticed the dust he had just blown away collecting like magnets around him. Laith made the first move and bounded towards the demon full pelt, only to have them dodge at the last second and slice down on him. Laith moved quick and avoided the blow before he ignited his body and ran at them again with his jaws open. He purposely ran to her left side so when she ultimately ducked right, Laith pouched back and bit down on her right arm. The demon shrieked and roared before attempting to stab Laith with the other arm. Jumping back Laith assessed his target as they held their wound in pain. Laith huffed and circled the demon as they laughed manically.  
“Pretty good guardian. I expected this much though, I’ve heard a lot about you taking down my best soldiers.” She laughed out as the dust collected quicker and swarmed the demons body. Laith stopped though, his interest piqued by the demons words. They understood Laith’s hesitation though and laughed. “The demon lord not what you expected huh? Well you ain’t seen nothing yet. Kid.” The dust that had gathered at the demon’s feet darted towards Laith at high speed but it was no longer particles, the combined pieces formed long daggers. Laith dodged as many as he could but had to resort to fire power. He burst into a ball of flames and the daggers were somewhat destroyed, despite their ability to float back to their master and reform. The demon laughed as Laith huffed in exhaustion but kept his fire up. After a while though the demon stopped and Laith noticed as well that some dust was being destroyed. The daggers retreated and Laith let his flames down as he rested, showing no weakness.  
“I expected to see a guardian eventually around here. I did have to kill two people to fit in though. I planned to kill that little human as well, but him and his sister acted as a good cover. I’ll clean up my mess though, don’t worry.” The demon smiled as they lifted their hands and the dust swirled towards Laith and surrounded him again. It chocked him immediately and Laith held his breath intensely but his firepower was already diminished and he couldn’t make a safe blast that big again. He ran in different directions in desperation but he couldn’t escape. Quickly his body changed back to human and he fell to his knees coughing as he covered his mouth with his shirt. Laughter filled the air as Laith struggled to his knees and tried to stay awake. “I knew there was a limit to your fire. Now… I just have to wait for you to take a breath.” Laith scowled around as he willed for Dante to help him but the human’s mind was distant or nonexistent so Laith prepared for his last resort. He coughed loudly and refused to inhale the gas as he heated up his body. Suddenly though he saw Dante run through the cloud of dust. His face covered by a mask. The small boy ran straight at him in desperation and grabbed Laith’s arm quickly. Laith’s body stopped heating up and instead sunk down to Dante’s level as the other boy ripped off his mask and pushed it to Laith. Laith held the mask to his face and breathed deeply as he stared hopefully at Dante in front of him. ‘I’m sorry it took so long.’ Dante thought as he held his breath and stared at Laith happily. Laith smiled from beneath the mask before strapping it on and nodding. ‘You have great timing, now stay out of sight.’ Laith replied as he stared a moment longer at the other boy. Dante stayed beside him though because all of a sudden the dust fell to the ground. Laith perked up and looked around for the demon who walked towards him ominously, shielding Dante with his body he stared them down.  
“That human device will not save you. I will slice it off you with ease.” The demon lord yelled as they strode towards Laith and raised their sharp arms to the sky. “But first, I want to make this game a little more fun!” The demon laughed as they stopped walking and thrust their arms to the floor. Buckling under the force, the road shook and snapped, toppling Dante over in the process. Laith glanced back to check if he was ok but the dust he had so soon forgot about had formed a figure that dragged Dante away quickly. Laith roared in anger and sprinted towards the figure but he was launched sideways by the demon lord who had kicked his side forcefully. Dante was swiftly dragged, kicking and screaming, down the road and far away from Laith before the dust demon pushed him to his knees and forced him to watch the slaughter. Laith stood shakily near the forests edge where he landed before shooting a concerned glare at Dante who couldn’t help but shake in fear. ‘I’ll save you, don’t worry.’ Laith thought as he stared at the demon lord who approached him slowly. Laith jumped towards them and kicked hard at their chest only to be blocked by their sharp arms. Laith backed away and looked on at the demon who circled him curiously.   
“That human is special, you see it too.” The demon lord clarified as they stepped away and looked back at Dante slowly. “I myself tried to cut him open and find out his secrets. But to no avail.” The demon turned back to Laith just in time to block his punch. Backing away again Laith glared holes at the demon.  
“You have no right to hurt him!” He screamed as he heard thoughts of pain and stress running through his head. The demon stood still and laughed deeply.  
“I can do what I wish. You of all people cannot stop me, but you sure are hard to kill with that mask on.” The demon explained as they glanced over their shoulder at Dante and lifted their right arm gently. “Your human is a different story though.” They laughed as the dust demon collapsed and instead formed a cloud around Dante. Suffocating him slowly.   
“No!!”Laith screamed as he sprinted towards Dante only to be stopped by the demon which cut him off continuously. ‘I’m coming, hold on.’ Laith thought as he stared down the demon in a massive bout of rage. All he needed to do was get the mask to Dante, that was all that mattered. Laith smiled and tore off the mask from his face so the demon could see his confidence but they were not fazed by it.  
“I’ll stop his suffering if you give in Guardian!” The demon negotiated as Laith heard a strained voice in his head. ‘Don’t do it… I’m fine…’ Dante thought from within the cloud of dust as Laith’s confident face faltered and strained. The demon lord laughed and stared back at the shrinking cloud of dust.  
“He means something to you right?” The demon asked as Laith’s guard was lowered the slightest bit. The demon lord noticed and chucked hoarsely. “Hilarious! That’s against everything you stand for isn’t it!” Laith heated up his body and ran at the demon quickly as they dodged, laughing and reading Laith like a book. “No? He means something more to you, doesn’t he?” The demon finally fought back in a moment of personal weakness and pinned Laith to the ground with its claws. Crushing Laith’s gas mask beneath its hand. Laith prepared to explode when the demon leaned down with wide open eyes. “Tell me, Guardian. What does this human mean to you?” Laith froze out of fear of the question as the demon lord’s grip on his arms only got tighter. Laith closed his eyes and braced himself. When suddenly the force on him was gone and his eyes shot open. Laith stared up as the sunlight was shielded by the demon lord who blocked an attack from someone Laith had never been happier to see. Adonis stood tall and took a blow to the side as Laith shakily stood to his feet and smiled.   
“Why the hell are you here?” Laith yelled as he ran towards Dante who was unresponsive in the cloud of dust. Adonis laughed and fought the demon lord to keep them off Laith’s back.  
“The human called. I’m just glad I’m not late to the party. The others aren’t far behind!” Adonis yelled back as he took some hits but dealt some blows as well. The demon lord was not impressed though and grunted and growled in aggravation. Laith breathed deep before he burst through the dust cloud, having no plan whatsoever, only to find Dante collapsed on the floor. His eyes closed and his body still. Falling to his side and lifting him up, Laith held his body to his chest and listened. He was alive, barely. But he needed air. Laith knew he couldn’t run. His only mask was destroyed. He only had one option. Forcefully he placed his lips onto Dante’s and breathed deeply into his mouth. They shared air like it was natural but Dante’s body barely reacted to the life saving gesture. Laith pulled away and covered Dante’s mouth with his shirt as he tried to run, only to have the cloud surround him constantly. His steps became staggered as he too was loosing air. Placing Dante to the floor he stood tall and transformed, creating enough force to disperse the dust but using up all his energy that he changed back moments later and collapsed beside Dante. Breathing in deep breaths he turned to the other boy and reached for his body once again, pulling it in to his chest to listen. Nothing. Laith panicked and pulled the boy’s face towards his as he pressed their lips together again and pushed air into him. He gripped Dante’s lifeless body as the other boy barely held onto life, Laith closing his eyes as he tried desperately to resuscitate him. His mind ran with hopes and regrets as he kept attempting to bring Dante back. Breathing in and pushing air into Dante the other boy finally responded with deep raspy coughs. Laith pulled away but didn’t let go of Dante as he sat on the ground with him laying across his knees. Dante’s eyes didn’t open but he breathed deeply in and out as Laith hugged his body and was on the verge of tears. ‘I’ve got you. Don’t worry. I will never let you go.’ Laith thought as Dante slowly lifted his arms and shakily hugged him back. ‘I know.’ Dante replied. ‘I know.’ Laith pushed the boy away and looked down as Dante’s eyes opened hazily and stared happily at him. Dante coughed gently before breathing deep and collapsing onto Laith’s chest and continuing his deep breathing. The taller boy held him close and rubbed his hair softly as they sat in their own little world. Laith kept his arm around Dante the whole time and eventually rested his head atop Dante’s out of exhaustion. They sat for less than a few minutes but to Laith it felt like forever. Slowly he opened his eyes again and looked up to see Adonis, Skyla and Evie fighting the demon lord together but he couldn’t care any less. He just wanted to sit with Dante and relax. He didn’t want to loose moments like this and he would do anything to keep them and Dante around. Looking down he saw Dante’s soft sleeping features as the smaller boy rested from a day of strenuous work. Laith smiled but looked for a moment longer at Dante’s lips. He hadn’t realised it in the moment, since he was only doing it to save his life, but Dante’s lips were soft. They were smooth and dry but they locked perfectly with Laith’s. Looking away, Laith kept the thoughts to himself before laying down on the asphalt with Dante propped on his chest. Closing his eyes he relaxed in the middle of the road and sighed deeply. He was beat. And exhaustion took him quickly.

Adonis fought alongside Skyla and Evie as the demon lord hopped between them quickly and attempted to take them by surprise but the three of them were like a well oiled machine. Protecting each other like it was normal, the demon couldn’t land a decent hit. Dust was ineffective as well because Evie was able to blow it away. After a long stretch of dodges though the demon kicked off a few trees and stood high in the canopy.  
“This isn’t over Guardians! All of my soldiers will be here in a few weeks. Nothing will stop us then!” They laughed as their dust swirled around their body. Evie lifted her arms high and the wind around the dust broke it apart but once it was dispersed, it revealed nothing. The demon had disappeared. Adonis’ eyes darted back to check on Laith and Dante who laid on the road before he sprinted towards them and yelled at the other guardians.   
“Search the area! I have to check on Laith!” He yelled as he hopped over a half broken fence and slid beside Laith and Dante. Carefully he placed his hands on their necks to check for pulses but before he could get a good reading his arms were grabbed by Laith who sat up in a panic. Laith held Adonis madly by his wrists for a moment before calming down and returning his arms to Dante’s body. He sat up carefully, pulling Dante into his chest and glaring at Adonis madly.  
“You scared the hell outta me.” Laith barked as Adonis smiled and hugged Laith gently, squishing Dante between them. Laith pushed him away quickly as he kept a sufficient amount of air available for Dante, before continuing his death glare towards Adonis.  
“I-I’m glad to see your ok.” Adonis finally spat out as he sat down beside them. Sighing deeply he laid down on the road as Laith watched him closely, softly running his fingers through Dante’s hair subconsciously.   
“I’m glad you came. You saved us both.” Laith replied with a grunt as he looked around at the shattered road and desolate house. “What are we going to tell the police though? Two human parents are dead because of that beast. Someone will get suspicious.” Laith explained as he glanced at Dante sadly. Adonis groaned and sat up as he pulled out his phone and tapped it softly.  
“I’ll sort it, don’t worry. But that human is staying with us from now on. The demon could kill him easily if we left him alone.” Adonis clarified as he stood and began to morph and straighten out the road with his powers. Laith stayed seated though and stared at the floor scowling. He didn’t mind that Dante would have to stay with them, but he knew so much about the other boy now. And it hurt knowing what he had been through, because of that demon. If Laith didn’t have enemies before, he definitely had one now. 

Finally he stood up and carried Dante’s sleeping body in his arms as he walked towards Adonis who talked with Evie and Skyla. The two girls turned to him quickly and rushed forward to check on Dante who in all honesty looked lifeless in Laith’s arms.  
“Oh my god! Is he dead!” Skyla screamed as she turned away in fear, Evie on the other hand placed her hand on Dante’s forehead despite Laith’s protest.  
“He’s fine blue hair. Shut up!” Laith replied in annoyance as Adonis walked beside them all and debriefed Laith.  
“The demon got away, but-“ Laith shot him a glance and corrected him quickly.  
“Demon lord. That’s what it was.” Laith clarified as the other guardians stuttered and froze in confusion.  
“… I had no idea they lived so close.” Adonis finally said as the other two stayed quiet. “Anyways… they got away. That means we are all on high alert. They know what we look like so they could attack at any time.” He glanced at the two girls briefly. “You must be with someone else at all times. No matter what.” Adonis glanced down on Dante who laid in Laith’s arms before he quickly turned towards the house. “But for now… we must take everything from the human’s house that he will need. Evie, Skyla, let’s get to work.” Adonis explained as he rolled up his sleeves and strode up to the house with Evie and Skyla at his heels. As he let the two girls in though, he turned back to Laith who walked in carefully.  
“I’m gonna lay down for a while. Wake me up normally when we’re leaving.” Laith spat out as he glanced around the house before making his way upstairs to the bedrooms. Looking around in the rooms he smelt what was most likely the demons room and stepped inside slowly. The room was a clean mess, with stacks of books half the height of Laith and posters scattered across the walls in a childlike manner. Pictures and posters of humans were spread across the wall with string connecting a few together with written notes and papers. But the room also had the biggest bed, so Laith was happy to finally lie down, plus he would stay out of the way of the others. Gently he laid Dante down and adjusted his hair slightly as he kicked the door closed. Tiredly he stepped around the bed and climbed on so he laid beside Dante before he wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled Dante’s head to his chest so they both could relax. Laith kicked the covers over them both before staring down on Dante and smiling softly. Finally, he could relax.

Adonis, Skyla and Evie rifled through the house silently, sliding food and essentials into bin bags as they made their way around the house slowly. Before they were ready to go upstairs though Rider burst through the door and panted loudly, shocking all of them and sending them all into a fighting stance. After a moment they calmed down and Adonis held out a welcoming hand.  
“Welcome to the party. You can help clean up.” He explained with a smile as he passed a bag to Rider who hunched over in sadness.  
“How do I keep missing all the fights.” Rider mumbled madly as he stepped around the house and slid a few items inside. Evie and Skyla laughed softly and gestured for the boys to follow them upstairs so they could work quicker. Looking around they found all of Dante’s clothes and valuables as well as raiding his sisters room of clothes and valuables as well. Bags began piling up at the door before finally Rider opened the door to the master bedroom and walked in to find Laith and Dante sleeping soundly. He stepped out without a second thought and walked into the bathroom to find Adonis throwing toothbrushes and toothpaste into his bag.  
“My phone is dead. Can I borrow yours?” Rider asked as Adonis looked up confused.   
“Sure?... what do you need it for?” He asked quizzically as he passed his phone to Rider who nodded happily and disappeared immediately. Adonis finished up quickly, picking up his bag and shutting the door to the bathroom before walking to the master bedroom to find Rider standing in the doorway taking pictures. He looked over his shoulder slowly and peered inside to see Laith and Dante sleeping soundly as Rider rudely took pictures. Adonis snatched the phone off of him and shut the door to the bedroom, turning to the boy madly.  
“That is not ok Rider, we are here to do a job. No mucking around.” He whispered as Rider shrugged and laughed gently.   
“The girls are done and this is the last room. What else was I supposed to do?” Rider replied with a dark smile as Evie and Skyla walked upstairs chatting. Adonis turned to them and sighed before pushing his bag into Riders arms and shooing them all away.  
“You three, take all the stuff you can carry back to the apartment. I’ll stay here and watch Laith until you get back.” Adonis order as Evie and Skyla nodded while Rider pouted sadly. “You can fly there and back but, Evie, you must make sure your camouflage is completely stable the whole ride.” Adonis explained as the three of them perked up and high fived happily. Running away before Adonis could change his mind they disappeared into the sky with all of the bags that they had packed so far. 

Laith opened his eyes tiredly with a groan as his chest felt heavy and warm. Looking down he stared at a fluffy mess of blond hair that sat atop his chest and carefully he ran his fingers through the fine strands. As Dante moaned and rolled over on the bed Laith got to look at his soft sleeping features that laid across his chest gently. Dante tightened his grip around Laith’s chest as Laith did the same in response. Laith could’ve laid that like for hours, but the room around him was different from before. It had been ransacked, things were half-hazardously strewn all over the floor and many things Laith had noticed were there before, were missing. Gently he sat up on his elbows and looked around as Adonis silently stepped into the room and stared happily at Laith.  
“Ah, your awake. The others are outside waiting, I just have one more bag to pack in the room next door but if you could take Dante to Evie then she will fly you back to the apartment.” Adonis whispered as he packed more items into a bin bag before leaving the room and shutting the door. Laith couldn’t be bothered to argue so he nodded slowly and sat up completely, making sure he laid Dante down as he did. The other boy tightened his grip around Laith’s waist so he couldn’t escape but Laith gently tapped him in response.  
“Dante… get up. We’re leaving.” Laith mumbled as he leaned down and shook Dante’s shoulder. Dante was persistent though and groaned as he rubbed his face closer into Laith’s hip as the other boy hummed in response and placed his hand on Dante’s back. Slowly he heated up his hand to an uncomfortable heat until finally Dante’s eyes shot open and he jumped up quickly. His actions caused Laith to be pushed back onto the bed with Dante on top of him awkwardly.  
“Laith! What the hell was that you!” He yelled as he sat up on Laith’s hips and felt his back gingerly. Laith smiled darkly and laughed under his breath. He heard a slight discomfort in the back of his mind but he was content. All of a sudden Dante’s face flushed red as he looked down at Laith with wide eyes. Laith heard his obvious thoughts and smiled before sitting up slowly and pulling Dante’s chest close to his.   
“I don’t mind.” He mumbled as their breaths were synced subconsciously. Dante’s face only got redder as Laith shot a glance around the room where no one else currently was. He turned back as Dante looked up at him with embarrassed, sparkling eyes and Laith smiled before he placed his arms around Dante’s back slowly. Glancing around the room once more before he leaned closer to Dante and placed his lips on his. Dante immediately froze but his hands raised up Laith’s back slowly in response as his body melted into the other boy’s touch. Laith pressed harder into the kiss as Dante leaned forwards as well, turning his head slightly so their lips fit better. Laith’s hand somehow found its way into Dante’s hair as his breath became rapid and frantic, hungry for air. Dante’s breathing also quickened as both of the boy’s head’s were filled with a constant flow of emotions. Carefully Laith pulled back to take a breath and his body felt warm in an entirely different way, Dante felt the same. His body was fuelled by the heat that radiated off of Laith as he breathed deep and hugged the other boy gently. Placing his head on his shoulder happily. Laith rubbed Dante’s back slowly and hummed to keep him calm as he slowly let out the news.  
“We need to go back to the apartment, together. I cannot leave you here, just in case that demon comes back.” Laith mumbled as Dante tightened his grip and smiled low.  
“I know. It’s been running through your head for a while now. I’ve heard it all.” Dante replied as he pushed back just enough to see Laith’s face. “But I don’t mind, I’ve wanted to leave this place for years now.” He smiled as he pressed his forehead onto Laith’s. Laith smiled and pulled Dante just a little closer where they sat for a moment in bliss. Laith did pull back eventually though, just long enough to land a kiss on Dante’s lips for a moment. Dante looked up at him with blushing cheeks and a shocked expression as Laith licked his lips thoroughly and leaned back onto his elbows.  
“So, you gonna let me go? Or have I got to tackle you off of me?” Laith asked comically as he looked at Dante up and down slowly. Dante laughed happily and rolled off of Laith gently before turning over and watching him with a smile.  
“God your so cheesy.” Dante smiled as Laith glanced at him and fixed his own hair carefully.  
“Yeah, but I’m freaking amazing at romance.” Laith winked as he flung his legs off of the bed quickly and stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he did. Leaning slightly to either side to stretch further. Turning back he smiled darkly at Dante’s thoughts as the other boy watched with his mouth set slightly open. “You can have all of this once we’re back at the apartment. But for now.” Laith began as he reached back onto the bed and dragged Dante off by his feet. Dante moaned but stood up and stretched as well, only to have another kiss stolen from him by Laith mid-stretch. Laith laughed happily as he walked to the door with a smile, before opening it and looking back at Dante. Dante placed his hand over his mouth in surprise as he looked up at Laith with wide eyes. Laith shrugged and continued to wait for Dante to exit to room, the other boy eventually getting the message and walking over. On his way out of the room though, Dante smiled fondly at Laith as the other boy did the same to him. He could definitely get used to this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and the guardians grow ever closer as they start laying down measures to protect themselves. This includes a change of style. So after a traumatic encounter with the worst demon out there, Dante moves in with the guardians and all of them go out for a haircut.

Dante couldn’t get used to flying though. Especially when there was nothing protecting him. Gripping to Laith like a lifeline he smothered his vision in his back as they soared through the air on Evie’s back. Laith smiled as he heard Dante’s fear but he portrayed strength, he loved flying, it made him feel free. Evie swooped left and right quickly to test Laith’s grip on her horns as Dante held the other boy tighter and screamed into his back in fear. Laith kicked Evie’s side with his foot in annoyance as Dante shook immensely. Maybe they should’ve walked home, Laith thought as Evie slowed down and glided gently. Dante nodded into Laith’s back in response to his thoughts and replied subconsciously. ‘I’m never flying again!’ Dante responded as he somehow found the strength to hold Laith tighter despite his tiredness. Laith was tired also, they had exerted a lot of energy today, Dante especially. Laith released one of his hands from Evie’s horns, due to the slower pace of flight, and held one of Dante’s hands to comfort him. He rubbed circles on the back of the other boy’s hand and gripped it tightly. As he did this, Laith looked around at the sky which they flew through, and the tiny city that existed below them. ‘I don’t want to look, but is it nice?’ Dante asked as Laith looked around once more at his surroundings. ‘Yeah’ he began to reply. ‘The stars are better at night but this is pretty good.’ He continued as he turned around a tiny bit to see Dante’s head squished into his back as Skyla laughed behind him, holding around six bags in her arms. Adonis was behind her but he was to busy looking at the scenery to care about Laith and Dante. Laith turned back to the front and laughed under his breath. ‘You should look, just in case Evie never lets us fly again. It’s really pretty.’ Laith thought as he felt the grip on his chest loosen just a little bit. Dante let go by just a tad so he could lean back and take a peek at the sky, although he dare not look down on the city below. Laith turned back when he heard Dante’s thoughts and smiled low as Dante stared at the sky in wonder. ‘This is amazing.’ Dante thought as Laith placed Dante’s hand back on his waist and held onto Evie horn once again. ‘Yeah s’ pretty nice isn’t it? She’s got an awesome beast form.’ Laith thought as they circled over their apartment building like a hawk. ‘Hold on, we’re landing soon.’ Laith thought as Dante immediately rammed his head back into Laith to hold onto the other boy tighter. Laith laughed through Dante’s internalised screams as Evie dived down to the building and landed atop it with grace and as little noise as possible. As everyone carefully got off her back, and as Laith carried Dante like a child, Evie finally transformed back into her human formed and smiled happily.   
“That was fun wasn’t it?!” She laughed as she and Skyla jumped happily. Adonis shrugged but nodded solemnly, as Laith grunted while Dante shook at his side.   
“Maybe for you, but Dante isn’t used to your shenanigans. Calm it down next time.” Laith replied with a mouth full of venom as Evie smiled darkly at him with Skyla almost bursting beside her.  
“So your on a first name basis with the human then? But what about us? We all have nicknames?” Skyla pouted as she stepped forward and prodded Laith’s chest with her finger. Laith growled under his breath and swatted her hand away before glaring at her and Evie.   
“It’s none of your damn business.” He replied with a huff as Dante used Laith’s shoulder for support and tried to relax after a scary ride. Laith turned to him quickly as Dante collapsed slightly into his side and Laith held his body with his arms.  
“You ok?” He asked, concerned as hell. Dante had almost died today so Laith wasn’t taking any chances. Dante nodded slowly but couldn’t stand on his own.  
“I… I’m just feeling a little light headed.” He replied as Laith forced Dante to lean on his side before striding to the only exit on the roof. Adonis was already waiting by the door to the stairwell as Evie and Skyla skipped close behind Dante and Laith. Adonis let them all in swiftly before closing the door behind himself and following the others downstairs. 

Laith kicked open his bedroom door and walked inside with Dante at his side as he navigated the room filled with black bags of clothes and items. Switching on the lights and tenderly helping Dante lay down, Laith turned back to the room which was filled with Dante’s things. He tucked Dante under the covers carefully as the other boy groaned and shook. Adonis cracked opened the door and peeked inside as Laith glared back at him.  
“I can help you sort through this stuff if you would like?” Adonis asked as he attempted to step into the bedroom but Laith stood tall and shook his head.  
“No. I’ll do it myself. Go away.” He replied as he strode towards the door quickly. Adonis shook his head with a laugh and shut the door seconds before he heard Laith lock it. Turning back to the room, Laith looked again at the mountain of bags that sat before him. Stepping towards the closest one while making sure constantly that Dante was ok. Untying the top of the bag Laith slowly plunged his hand inside and pulled out a few different clothes. He began carefully folding all the clothes he removed from the bag, and after the pile of them grew large he placed them slowly into his half filled draws. Slowly Laith’s draws were filled with Dante’s clothes until Laith stumbled upon a dark green dinosaur onesie. He snickered gently and held it up as he turned back to Dante who slept quietly.  
“No freaking way.” Laith laughed as he walked over and laid the onesie beside Dante gently. Sure enough it was his and Laith smiled darkly. But he didn’t follow through with his thoughts. He looked at Dante softly and instead turned away and took the onesie with him, placing it in the draw carefully. Maybe another time, Laith thought. Turning back he reassessed Dante who was dusty and dirty from the day so Laith rummaged through the bags and draws until he found some comfortable clothes. Turning back with a full set of clothes for the other boy, Laith sat on the bed and rubbed Dante’s face in his hands. Gently caressing his freckles under his fingertips. Laith’s fingers ran gently under Dante’s eyes as he moved closer and pressed his lips once more against Dante’s. It was gently and tender but Laith loved the feeling that ran through him afterwards. He pulled back only the slightest bit as Dante’s eyes fluttered open and as the other boy smiled softly in response to Laith’s gentle hands on his face.   
“You need a shower, you’re covered in dust. And you really should brush your teeth as well.” Laith stated as he pulled his hands away from Dante and instead passed him his clothes. Dante sat up slowly as Laith looked at him blankly but Dante couldn’t help but smile. He looked around at the room that was still filled with bags but he noticed a few that were emptied and scattered across the floor.   
“Ok. But do you need any help with the rest of the bags?” Dante asked as he turned so his legs hung off the bed beside Laith’s. Laith looked at the bags then back at Dante softly.  
“I can do it. You need to lay down. Are you still feeling dizzy?” Laith asked still very concerned about Dante as the other boy stood carefully. Laith stood quickly at his side as Dante turned to him and smiled.  
“I’m feeling fine now. I just needed to lay down after that flight, so I can help you. Besides, I’ve got some clothes that you probably shouldn’t see.” Dante laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Carefully he looked back to Laith who smiled happily.  
“Oh I know.” Laith replied as Dante covered his face in embarrassment. Slowly though Laith passed him his clothes and forgot all about the onesie, comforting Dante a little bit. He nodded with a smile before disappearing behind the bathroom door across the room and immediately both of the boys froze. The constant flow of each others thoughts that they had grown so use to was suddenly cut off and as Laith ran to the bathroom door, Dante ripped the door open. The two boys stared at each other in shock as the thoughts flowed once again but both of them wanted to test it again. Dante slowly shut the door and once Laith couldn’t see the other boy again, his thoughts disappeared. Opening the door a final time Laith nodded and thought deeply.  
“I knew there was limits.” Laith said aloud as he peered up at Dante. “It must only work if we can see each other.” He continued before running his hand through his hair. “Ok, well. You take a shower and relax. Just call if you need anything… ok?” Laith explained as Dante nodded but didn’t shut the door, he just stood and stared at Laith with wonder.  
“We’ll have to test it more later.” Dante added as he stepped forward a tad and landed a soft kiss on Laith’s cheek. The other boy in response, froze like a statue and stared at Dante in shock. Dante on the other hand, laughed cheekily and quickly hid away in the bathroom before Laith could respond. “That’s revenge!” Dante yelled through the door as he locked it quickly. Laith smiled fondly and placed his hand on his cheek tenderly. Revenge huh? Laith thought darkly as he turned back to the bedroom with a curious scowl. He could do that.

Dante smiled constantly throughout his shower as all the dust and dirt that was collected on his body, swiftly disappeared down the drain. Finally though he stepped out and looked at the clothes Laith had picked out for him. Besides a fresh pair of boxers and socks, Laith had given him a navy blue pair of joggers and a black t-shirt with colourful stripes across it. Dante laughed at Laith’s taste in fashion but happily put the clothes on before stepping up to the sink and washing his mouth out with water. Looking around he didn’t find his toothbrush so he stepped towards the door and opened it slowly.   
“Hey… um… have you found my toothbrush?” Dante asked as he looked around the empty room. On the bed though he spotted his toothbrush and toothpaste so ran over to get it quickly. He peered around the quiet room and wondered where Laith could be but slowly made his way back to the bathroom where he began brushing his teeth rhythmically. Tapping his foot to a song that was stuck in his head. After spitting out his toothpaste and washing his mouth out thoroughly he looked up at the mirror and smiled happily before adjusting his curly wet hair. Suddenly though Laith walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself before glancing up at Dante who stared at him happily.  
“There you are.” He said with a smile as Laith smiled back and stepped closer to him. Laith himself had some spare clothes under his arm as he stepped close to Dante running his eyes up and down the other boy.   
“Here I am.” He replied as he dropped his clothes to the floor and smiled darkly at Dante before placing his right hand on the wall behind the other boy. Dante froze as Laith leaned closer but his thoughts were a different story. Laith heard all of Dante’s ideas and thoughts as he stood before him as a dusty mess. Leaning back though and removing his hand from the wall, Laith carefully lifted up his shirt and took it off completely. Rubbing his face and hair with it quickly. Dante’s face flushed red as Laith smiled at him and placed his hand back on the wall. The smaller boy couldn’t take his eyes off Laith as he moved closer and ran his other hand up Dante’s back.  
“Damn your beautiful.” Laith stated as Dante shivered but moved closer as well, wrapping his arms around Laith’s back and locking their lips confidently. Laith pushed hard into the kiss as Dante moved to fit his new rhythm, turning his head and pulling Laith closer to him slowly. They rarely broke for air as their kisses became sloppy and needy. Laith eventually deepened the kiss though as he carefully pushed Dante into the wall and sucked on his lips gently. The stayed like this for a long moment as Dante ran his hand up Laith’s chest slowly, tenderly caressing his abs as Laith stood closer so their chests were flush against each other. Neither of them looked at each other for long as they broke momentarily for breaths before returning to the desperate kisses. After a while though Laith slipped his tongue into Dante’s mouth as the other boy whined in surprise and pleasure. Dante was flustered and hot from the affection as Laith left him quickly after a short soft kiss. Dante stood on weak knees as Laith smiled contently and removed his hands from Dante’s back.  
“That. Is revenge.” Laith clarified as he licked his lips and turned back to pick up his clothes from the floor behind him. Smiling back at Dante as he looked back up. Dante’s face could only hold a goofy smile as his face was completely red and flustered. “I’ll be in the shower for a bit.” Laith stated as he moved aside for Dante to exit the bathroom, and eventually the other boy did. But as soon as he stepped outside Laith held the door and continued. “We can finish what we started after though.” Laith finished as he shut the door and left Dante completely helpless. The other boy simply covered his face in embarrassment and smiled so wide into his hands that Laith could feel his happiness from the other side of the door. 

Adonis stifled through a few bags of his own as Skyla and Evie walked in after a few minuets of silence. Skyla stepped forward quickly and sat next to Adonis before looking at the items he was sorting.  
“What’s all of this?” She asked as she flipped through a book while Evie took a seat next to her. Adonis groaned and pulled out another pile of papers as he began sorting them mindlessly.  
“It’s all the stuff I pulled out of the demon lord’s room. It could give us a clue about where other demons are hiding or where they might have gone after they escaped.” He filed through the pages until a picture of Laith walking through the streets came up, attached to a sheet of notes. “It seems like they had an idea Laith was around though, they mainly focused on him.” Adonis clarified as he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “Maybe I should take him out of the field. All of us will need to change our appearances, but… I don’t know.” Adonis sighed as he dropped all the papers he held and placed his head in his knees. Skyla glanced at him worryingly before turning to Skyla and nodding.   
“Well, we both know that it’s impossible for the demon to describe us. It’s a sacred curse against them. So we are safe as long as they don’t point us out in public. We can change our hair colours with dye and change the lengths, but I don’t think Laith would want to leave the field, he loves destroying demons.” Adonis looked up at her with a blank face as he nodded slowly. He felt comforted by Skyla’s soft aura and quiet voice. Nodding again he stood up quickly.  
“Well then, there is no time to waste. Let’s go out to the shop and buy some dye. We have scissors here that we can use to cut your hair.” Adonis started as he waited for Skyla and Evie to stand up beside him.  
“Orrr.” Skyla whined cheekily. “We can use my work money and treat ourselves to a professional cut?” She pleaded with puppy eyes. Adonis smiled and nodded happily.  
“Ok then. We can pick Rider up on the way. But we have to convince Laith first.” He agreed as Skyla and Evie high-fived dramatically. Adonis laughed and left the bedroom as Evie and Skyla followed happily towards Laith’s room. But while Adonis tapped on the door politely, the girls threatened to run in without a second thought. Quickly though the door was opened and Dante peered out before opening the door wide open.  
“Oh. Hi!” He smiled as he leaned against the door. “Laith is in the shower right now, but he will be out soon.” Dante stated as Adonis looked over Dante at the assortment of empty and unsorted bags.   
“That’s ok, we were just wondering if he wanted to come out to the barbers with us. We all need a haircut and colour change after the recent demon encounter.” Adonis replied as he gestured if he was allowed to enter and Dante happily welcomed them inside the room before sitting on the bed by himself.   
“I have to say human, your hair is very cute like that.” Skyla laughed as she sat on the bed beside him and swung her legs like a child. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Laith walked out angrily. Loosely wearing a black hoodie and leggings.  
“His name is Dante.” He spat out as he dried his hair loosely with his towel. Skyla didn’t seem fazed though and instead covered her laughter towards Laith’s outfit. Adonis stood tall though and approached Laith sternly.  
“You know as well as I do that we need to change our appearances now, so would you like to come and get your hair cut professionally with us?” Adonis asked as Laith looked unimpressed but quickly he turned back to Dante. “You are welcome to join us. You may also be seen as a target so we will have to change something.” Adonis started as Dante froze with the thought of being around demons again. Laith groaned and stepped between Dante and Adonis boldly.   
“Fine! But I’m having anything I choose.” Laith demanded as Adonis sighed and nodded slowly before walking towards the door.   
“Let’s get going then.” 

The five of them made their way noisily towards the barbers shop as Evie and Skyla pestered Dante constantly with questions about humans. Dante laughed most of the questions off, especially when they got very personal, but Laith could feel his uncomfortable feelings and thoughts. Evie and Skyla wouldn’t let him step in though, constantly pushing him away as they bombarded Dante with more questions. They had failed to drag Rider out of his work place, since his shift wasn’t over until later, so the girls had to pester someone. Finally Laith had enough and grabbed both of the girls by their arms and pulled them back so they walked beside him.  
“That’s enough. Leave him alone.” Laith demanded as he pulled them behind himself so he could step forward and walk beside Dante. The other boy visibly relaxed as soon as Laith stepped beside him and he smiled up at Laith happily.  
“Thanks.” Dante smiled as Laith looked down at him and hummed momentarily.   
“No problem.” He responded as they walked into the barbers shop behind Adonis. Laith shot a glance quickly around the shop though before he walked with Dante to the seating area. They sat beside each other comfortably as Skyla and Evie sat across from them while Adonis talked to the front desk quietly. Laith looked up at the girls slowly as they both stared at him darkly.  
“So Laith, you and Dante are pretty close, yes?” Skyla asked as she leaned forward onto her arms curiously. Dante coughed nervously and turned his attention to the magazines on the table as the girls continued to stare Laith down.  
“None of your business, blue hair.” Laith spat back as he picked up a magazine as well and flipped through the pages slowly. Suddenly though Skyla leaned forward and pulled the magazine down so he had to stare at them.  
“It kind of is, we’re a team. Teams don’t have secrets. And you’ve gotta have something going on if he goes by his real name and the rest of us get nicknames.” Skyla pouted as Laith put down his magazine angrily and glared at them until they backed down. Which took a while. Laith finally sighed and glanced at Dante who hid his face behind the magazine before turning back to the girls.   
“Fine.” He began as the girls shot up in anticipation. “I will tell you, but, only if you drop it until we get back to the apartment.” Laith clarified as the girls looked at each other and nodded solemnly.  
“Deal!” Skyla replied as she shot her hand out and waited for Laith to shake it. Reluctantly Laith reached out his hand and shook hers angrily. Skyla nodded happily before immediately turning to Evie and discussing hair styles, dropping the previous conversation without a second thought. Laith sighed and glanced at Dante who looked at him with confusion. ‘You don’t mind if they know?’ Dante thought as Laith turned away and picked back up his magazine. ‘I couldn’t care any less, your opinion is the only one that matters. If they don’t like it then they will have to deal with it.’ Laith thought as Dante hummed softly and finally looked at the magazine properly. ‘But what do humans call things like this anyways?’ Laith thought as he turned the page and glanced up at Dante. ‘Well, usually it’s called a relationship. And we are called a couple. But it’s got other names.’ Dante replied in his head as Laith hummed and looked back down at his magazine. ‘You talked about that thing called romance though. Back in the cave. Is that a thing couples do?” Laith asked as Dante’s cheeks tinted pink and he held his magazine higher. ‘Well, yeah. Kissing and stuff is romantic but events can also be romantic. Like dinners out and stuff.’ Dante thought as Laith glanced at him with a tiny smile. ‘So do you think I’m good at that then?’ Laith teased as Dante covered his face completely to hide his blush as Laith huffed a laugh and turned back to his paper. Dante did squeak out a reply though, and it shattered all of Laith’s expectations. ‘The best.’ Dante thought as Laith tried to hide his hesitation from the girls who looked over suspiciously. Luckily though Adonis finally walked over and announced the situation to the group.  
“Ok everyone take a seat and they will do whatever you want, just make sure you change it enough that you look different.” He clarified before stepping towards his seat. Skyla and Evie jumped up excitedly and hopped into seats of their own as Laith and Dante slowly stood up together.  
“What are you getting?” Dante asked as they walked slowly to two seats that were beside each other. Laith was sitting down by the time he replied.  
“Black hair dye. Shaved sides and spiked top. What about you?” Laith asked as he turned towards Dante who still flipped through his magazine slowly.   
“I don’t know. I’ve never thought of getting a different colour before.” He replied as Laith cut in confidently.  
“Get a light brown dye, it won’t change your blonde colour too much. Then keep the fluffy length of your hair, I like it.” Laith suggested as Dante smiled at him happily. Before he could thank Laith aloud though two ladies walked beside them and asked the exact same question.  
“What can I do for you today?”

Laith stretched his arms high above his head as he walked out of the shop stretching dramatically. His arms falling to his new hair style as he dropped them. Rubbing the shallow shaved sides of his newly coloured hair and patting the medium-long spiked top carefully, he just hoped Dante liked it, because he preferred the crimson red of his usual hair colour. After a moment the others walked out after paying for the service and Laith looked up to see Dante’s new style. He had listened to Laith almost entirely. His hair was now a shallow brown colour but he had shortened the sides and cleaned up the tops just a tiny bit. But they must have put something in his hair afterwards because it curled and puffed up a tad more than usual. The other guardians had also changed though. Skyla had chosen to change her hair colour to a light pink which accompanied her new pixie cut. It was unnatural for Laith to see her so different and it put him off her a little bit more. His attention turned for a moment to Evie who had dyed her hair blonde and cut off half of its length so it just stayed past her shoulders. It was wavy like it always had been but Laith knew he couldn’t get used to that either. Lastly Laith turned to Adonis who’s usually short sided, long top, light brown hair was dyed black and left to lengthen by itself. Which if Adonis really wanted, could be tomorrow. Adonis looked down on Laith and smiled before glancing around at the others.  
“Excellent! You all look great! But I need to pick up a few things from the grocery store nearby for dinner, you can all head home if you wish.” Adonis announced as he looked around at the others hopefully and pocketed a tube of dye.  
“I’m going back with Dante. You three can go to the shop.” Laith stated as he glanced at Dante and nodded softly. Dante nodded and smiled before stepping forward and standing at his side. Skyla pouted and placed her hands on her hips as she leaned towards Laith.  
“Why can’t we come back with you? You promised you would tell us-“ Skyla’s rant was cut off by a stern glare from Laith. Skyla raised her hands and backed down as Laith turned his attention towards Adonis.  
“I’ll text you that favour I need doing, you can do it on your way back.” Laith stated as he turned on his heel and began walking away as Dante ran to catch up.  
“Very well, see you back at the apartment!” Adonis called after them before walking in the opposite direction with Skyla and Evie behind him. Laith huffed in annoyance as he walked ahead of Dante a few steps and tapped his phone quickly. Dante caught up as he slid his phone back inside his pocket, and looked up at him quizzically.  
“So what are you making him do?” Dante asked as he smiled and walked beside Laith happily. Laith turned to him and smiled but managed to keep a completely clear mind.   
“It’s a surprise.” He replied as Dante’s eyes lit up and the shorter boy’s thoughts ran wild. Laith laughed momentarily as they walked slightly slower to conserve their already low energy. Laith yawned loudly after a while and Dante repeated the gesture like clockwork. Laith glanced at him and smiled as Dante glanced at him and smiled as well. Laith kept his eyes forward after a moment though, just in case. Because now that he had Dante, all to himself, he wasn’t going to take any chances.

They walked down a few more streets until they were only a turn away but as they turned the corner Laith collided with a rigid body. He stepped back and raised his fists as he slowly looked at the person he had ran into. Of course he had seen the boy before, but he couldn’t exactly be certain where. Dante backed away quickly and stood behind Laith as he lowered his fists slowly. The boy looked at Laith and scowled before his attention turned to Dante.   
“Got yourself a good bodyguard haven’t you kid.” The boy said as he brushed off his clothes and glared at Laith. “I’d remember a face like that anywhere. Hair colour doesn’t change much.” He continued and Laith was finally able to recognise him as the same boy that threatened Dante back in the school grounds.   
“Whatever.” Laith replied as he attempted to walk around the boy but was immediately stopped by an arm outstretched before him. Laith could’ve killed him right there, but he had to restrain himself.  
“Whatever you are. You don’t belong here.” The boy whispered to Laith as he leaned closer to him. But leaning away and smiling at Dante he continued. “I’ll see you around bodyguard.” The boy stated as he lowered his arm and smiled darkly down on Dante. “I’ll see you soon as well. Don’t worry.” He finished ominously before sliding his hands into his jumper pocket and strolling down the street like nothing had happened. Laith was fine but he could hear the fast paced beating of Dante’s heart. Looking back at the other boy and offering him a comforting glance.  
“Come on.” He said comfortingly. “We’re almost there.” Stepping ahead while looking back to see Dante following he smiled and continued his sentence in his head. ‘Let’s pick up where we started once we’re inside.’

Pinging filled Adonis’ ears as his side vibrated in response to his phone. Glancing back as Laith and Dante walked away in the opposite direction, Adonis lifted his phone from his pocket and held it up in front of himself. He read the short message and laughed momentarily as Skyla and Evie glanced up at him.  
“What is it?” Skyla asked as she reached up for his phone. Adonis passed her it happily and she read the message with a laugh.  
“Time for your favour. Dante has a sister in hospital. Fix that.” She tilted her head in confusion. “That’s it?” She asked passing the phone back to Adonis who slid it back into his pocket. He nodded and laughed.  
“He really cares about that kid.” Adonis replied as he looked down on Skyla and Evie happily. “Besides I owe him a favour.” The two girls smiled back as they approached the grocery store slowly but Adonis stopped just outside of the building.  
“You ok?” Evie asked as she looked back at him and stared confused. Adonis sighed and passed her his wallet with a nod.  
“I’m going to go pick up Rider. You guys buy the groceries and I’ll meet you back at the apartment, yeah?” Adonis stated as Skyla took the wallet slowly and looked up at him curiously.  
“Sure… we’ll see you there. Do you need anything specific?” Skyla asked as she glanced back at the grocery store. Adonis shook his head and turned to walk away.  
“Just get the essentials. I’ll see you guys soon.” Adonis replied as he waved them off and walked off alone down the street. Skyla and Evie awkwardly waved after him before shrugging and stepping towards the store together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adonis runs an errand while the other guardians split into groups for safety. But while a tiny change of appearance may fool a demon, it’s not the same for any passing humans that see them. So while Dante and Laith relax in the apartment alone for a while, everyone else gets a small surprise before them.

Adonis walked silently towards the hospital as he checked the time on his phone before texting Rider carefully.   
“I will be on my way soon. Just running an errand.” Adonis wrote as Rider replied quickly.  
“No problem! No one is around at the moment and my shift ends in 30 mins! Take your time man!” Rider replied as Adonis laughed happily at his joyful texts. Glancing up at the hospital he slid his phone back into his pocket and walked inside cautiously. Staring at the sick and injured humans as he passed them, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit empathetic. But as he moved towards the front desk he held a smile and spoke calmly.  
“Hello there! What can I help you with today?” The receptionist chirped happily as Adonis’ shoulders relaxed.   
“I’m here to visit Lila Heathcliff. My name is Adonis.” He replied with a smile. Knowing all he needed to know about Dante’s older sister, since he had read into her school file a few days ago while searching for more information on Dante. The lady glanced at him briefly before turning towards her computer and tapping it happily. A few seconds later a sticker printed out of a machine behind her and the lady rolled around to pick it up and pass it to Adonis.  
“There you go hun. Enjoy!” She laughed before turning back to her computer and continuing her work. Adonis smiled and looked down at the sticker which displayed his name and the room number he was visiting. And with a brisk wave he walked away while applying the sticker to his clothes. A few hallways and staircases later and he had arrived at a doorway. That particular section of the hospital was particularly quiet at that time and Adonis couldn’t see anyone around. So stepped inside confidently. His eyes instantly drawn to a dying vase of flowers that sat atop the only furniture in the room aside from the bed. Adonis gently looked around and eventually his eyes fell upon a sickly figure that was atop the bed. With a sigh he turned back to the hallway but gently closed the door and covered the window with the blinds. Locking it after everything. Breathing in a deep breath he walked towards the bed and surveyed the injuries of the girl that was before him. Her pale skin and dark blonde hair that framed her face, the many tubes and wires that fed off of her and powered a dozen tiny machines around her bed. It was only the gash on her arm that was of any problem to Adonis though. The doctors themselves hadn’t even covered it in bandages because they had no clue what it was. Gently Adonis placed his hands on the girls arm and glanced around the room a final time before closing his eyes. After a few moments though his hands emitted a gentle green glow that illuminated the girls skin and livened up her body. The glow seeped out of Adonis’ hands and into hers as it traveled up her veins and collected around the demonic gash, surrounding it slowly. Adonis kept his eyes closed and concentrated as the glow continued and slowly consumed the darkness of her gash. Then, as the light died down, Adonis slowly backed away and removed his hands to look down at his work. The shining light dissipated and Adonis smiled happily at the closed wound, overlooking the long scar that remained. Tired and completely sapped of energy, Adonis slid down the wall beside the door and rested for a while. Maybe drifting off for longer than he expected because when he opened his eyes the sun was getting low in the sky. Pulling out his phone and checking the time, he sighed loudly and stood quietly. 4:13. Not in anyway late, but definitely past Rider’s shift. Adonis glanced around the room with a little smile at his improving patient before clicking the call button for Rider. As he tapped his foot and waited for Rider to pick up, he casually unlocked the door and opened the blinds. Turning back to see Dante’s sister sat up in a daze. Her eyes glowing with a tint of green. Adonis blinked a few times in amazement but as he failed to reach Rider, he pocketed his phone and stepped forward.  
“G-good afternoon miss. My name is Adonis, I know your brother Dante.” She looked at him with wide and scared eyes as Adonis backed away and held up his hands. “Sorry I was just leaving.” He continued as Lila lifted up her hand quickly.  
“No wait.” She cried as she shivered in confusion and sadness. “What happened? Is Dante ok?” She asked frantically as Adonis stepped forward comfortingly and nodded. She calmed down slightly but her heart rate was quick and Adonis expected someone would respond to it quickly.  
“Dante’s doing great, and he can’t wait to see you. The doctors will be here soon, just relax.” Adonis replied as her eyes darted around the room at her realisation. She panicked further but Adonis couldn’t stay. He stepped outside of the room and swiftly walked down the hallway as doctors ran the opposite way and invaded the girls room with confusion and surprise. Adonis tore off his sticker and smiled before throwing it away in a bin and disappearing completely down a labyrinth of hallways.

Together Dante and Laith stepped inside the apartment and took off their shoes quietly before Laith locked the door and looked up at Dante with happy and loving eyes.  
“So.” He stated aloud as Dante glanced up at him before kicking off his shoe and smiling. “I never did get to finish what I started.” Laith added as he stepped closer and backed Dante into the hallway wall. Placing his hand firmly on the wall beside him. Dante gulped in anticipation as Laith leaned down and pecked his lips gently before moving back and smiling. “I doubt you can handle all of me.” Laith added as more of a deep subconscious thought but Dante saw it as a challenge.   
“Try me.” Dante laughed as he wrapped his arms around Laith’s shoulders and pulled the other boy close enough for another tender kiss. Laith hummed but like Dante had been before, he was left unsatisfied. “I could handle you anytime. Because… I think… I love you.” Dante blurted out as Laith wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist. Dante froze at his sudden words, he meant them, of course he did, but he didn’t want to scare Laith away. Laith wasn’t scared though, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Forcing a strong and hard kiss onto Dante he got a short and quiet moan as a response. And after deepening the kiss wildly, Dante was making noises that caused Laith to only respond back. Suddenly Dante jumped up and wrapped his legs around Laith’s waist as Laith held him closer and gripped him harder. Taking in air and looking momentarily at Dante he carefully stumbled towards the living room. The two of them collapsed onto the couch as Laith fell atop Dante with a groan. They never separated though. Despite the fall. Dante kept his arms around Laith and Laith kept his arms around Dante. Carefully Laith leaned back and sat atop Dante’s waist before hunching over and kissing him wildly. The other boy was a mess of emotions but Laith was running off of Dante’s pleasure. He kneeled either-side of Dante’s waist as he pulled the other boy up and kissed him hard before gently running his hands under Dante’s shirt and carefully lifting it off as Dante moved to fit Laith’s actions before finally it fell to the floor beside them. Dante smiled and looked at Laith up and down before running his hands down Laith’s back and sliding them under his jumper. Laith was already far ahead though and ripped off his jumper and shirt in one swift motion. Dante laughed and held Laith’s waist with one hand, placing his other on the boy’s neck as Laith ran one hand up Dante’s side while the other supported him from beside Dante’s head on the couch. Dante leaned down into the couch as Laith hunched over and kissed him harder and slipped his tongue inside Dante’s mouth as a surprise. Dante moaned and squeaked as Laith only leaned harder into the kiss while making noises in response as well. Eventually though Dante’s arms both found their way to Laith waist as he pulled himself up to deepen the kiss further. Laith hummed and sat up slightly as Dante followed him closely. During a breath though Laith looked at Dante and smiled. His wild blue eyes meeting the sunset orange in the others. Running his hand over Dante’s cheek, the other boy did the same with him. This tiny break in each others eyes though, was the greatest moment with of them had ever experienced. Laith clicked his tongue happily and laughed softly.   
“Your going to have to tackle me off of you.” Laith mocked happily as Dante ran his hand up Laith’s chest happily and smiled.  
“I’m good.” Dante replied as he pulled Laith flush against his chest and hugged him tiredly as his face was pressed in Laith’s neck. “I never want to loose this.” He mumbled as Laith hugged him back and rubbed his naked shoulders in a daze. Dante laughed and hummed happily when suddenly the front door clicked slightly. Laith pulled back slowly as the rustling noise continued, followed by a massive storm of angry knocks. Planting a final kiss on Dante’s lips, Laith rose off Dante’s hips and stepped off the couch.  
“We can continue later.” Laith groaned as he stood up and picked up his jumper and shirt tiredly. Sliding them over his body with an intentional slowness. Dante stared from the comfort of the couch as Laith laughed and threw him his shirt before striding towards the door and glancing one more time at his beautiful, shirtless boyfriend.   
“Your beautiful like that, but I don’t want the others stealing my views.” Laith winked as he turned down the hallway and disappeared to answer the door. Dante blushed on top of his already red complexion before laughing nervously and sliding his shirt over his head carefully. Laith also felt a little hot in the face but he sure as hell wasn’t going to show it. He shook his head quickly and allowed his face to return to its natural scowl before carefully unlocking the door and opening it quickly. As soon as it was open a mere centimetre though, Laith felt a shiver crawl up his back, something was wrong. He attempted to close the door but a bar was instantly rammed in the open gap as soon as Laith tried. Growling and preparing for a fight he called back to Dante.  
“Dante! Hid-“ Laith was cut off as the door flung open and revealed a figure in the doorway. A young man stood in a suit and tie with a bar in his hand that was covered in buttons. But to Laith’s surprise, they were all too human. He wasn’t taking any chance though. The man removed his bar from the doorframe and glared up at Laith with a deep scowl.  
“Sir. You need to come with me. Our agency wishes to speak with your team.” Laith held his fists up but all of a sudden Dante ran behind him.  
“Is everything ok?” He asked frantically before Laith glanced back at him with worried and angry eyes.  
“Hide dammit!” He yelled as the stranger stepped closer but Laith cut them off with a punch to the face. The man shook it off though and pulled out a pair of handcuffs before clicking one side onto Laith’s right arm. Jumping away and tearing them off with brute strength the man looked at him with surprise. Laith had heard Dante run away though, so he could let loose.  
“You and your friend will be coming with me. One way or another.” The man stated as he held out the bar in his hand towards Laith dramatically. Laith laughed manically and lit his fists on fire.  
“You will not lay a finger on either of us.” Laith yelled back as the man stepped forward and closed the door behind himself. Pulling out another pair of handcuffs and swinging them happily in his hand.   
“We’ll see.” He responded as he jumped forward and dodged Laith’s powerful punch by sliding towards the ground. Attaching one side of the handcuffs to Laith’s wrist he made sure to kick off the wall and swing Laith’s arm behind his back before snapping the other side closed as well. Laith turned though and kicked hard into the man’s side so he fell to the floor in the living room. Laith accelerated his flames and heated up the metal as the man stood and composed himself. It would only be a moment before they would snap under the pressure. Suddenly though the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Laith. And of course, Laith wasn’t stupid, so he backed down and diminished his flames. The man breathed deeply and pointed the gun firmly at Laith as he dropped his weaponised bar and reached to his side before he held up a badge.  
“I’m agent Xavier from the FBI. I am here to escort you to my agencies safe facility where we wish to talk with you and your team. Come quietly, or I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” The man said as Laith glared at the badge suspiciously. Before he could respond though he heard the door open and immediately his hands burst into flames as the handcuffs melted off and Laith shot towards the door. Once he made it to the hallway though he only stood in an empty silence. The door hadn’t even been moved. Looking closer, he saw a buzzer attached to the wood that flashed a light red. Crashing and screaming from the room next door got Laith’s attention though and the boy was instantly darting back to the living room where the agent had suspiciously disappeared from. He burst into his room in a hurry only to see Dante being held at knife point on top of the bed. The room itself being a tattered mess from the short burst of struggle. The agent sitting comfortably behind Dante as he held a knife to his throat and pointed a gun at Laith.  
“I didn’t want to make this difficult kid.” The agent apologised carefully as he lowered his gun into his pocket and instead wrapped his arm around Dante’s chest.  
“Let him go.” Laith blurted out as he took a step closer but the agent only held the knife closer to Dante’s neck. He shook his head slowly and Laith backed away but thought up a plan with Dante in his head quietly.  
“I’m not here to hurt either of you. But I do need you both to come with me. So stand down.” The agent continued as he pulled Dante closer and Dante breathed out a breath of pain. Making Laith loose all sense of reason. Laith glared at him with wide and troubled eyes as he roared an angry breath through his teeth.  
“Don’t you dare.” Laith growled as the agent gripped Dante harder and caused the younger boy to cry out in pain as the knife at his throat threatened to puncture skin. Laith’s eyes shone red in that moment and the agent dropped his hand slightly in fear. Just enough for Dante to reach up and grab the knife. The agents moment of weakness was quickly interrupted by a battle of strength against Dante who wilfully held the knife away from his neck as Laith launched towards them. Landing a fiery punch directly onto the agents face he was forced off the bed and Laith looked down on Dante happily as the smaller boy almost cried. Suddenly though Laith heard a tick noise for a single moment and his attention shot to the agent who struggled to stand but held a gun in his hand confidently. Laith’s eyes fell back to Dante who was limb on the bed beside him and he would’ve exploded in the moment but his body felt weak and drowsy. He forced himself to stand and protect Dante as he scrambled to hold the other boy in his arms but his vision grew weak and blurry. In the last moment of vision Laith had, he held Dante’s body to his chest as he collapsed to the floor.

“Did you find them all?” Captain Kennedy asked boldly as five agents stood proud and tall in front of him. Only one of which being severely beaten and burnt. They were all wearing professional outfits though. Standing in a well lit and professional office as the commander of the FBI stared at the agents with a scowl. A lady stepped forward though and reported the situation.  
“Yes sir, all of us have apprehended our targets. Laith and Dante Heathcliff put up a dangerous fight but have been detained together. The other four caused no damage and were retrieve safely, and their leader is willing to talk.” She reported as the captains eyes lit up with curiosity as he glanced outside his office and nodded.  
“Very well. Agents, come with me. Let’s talk to these… people.” He trailed off as the six of them filed out of the room and walked orderly towards the cells. Agent Xavier had a slight limp but he stayed strong even though his partner seemed concerned.   
“Xavier you should go home, or to a doctor. Please.” Racheal cut in, concerned and worried about him. Xavier continued forward sternly.  
“I’m fine. Besides I don’t want to miss this.” He responded as Racheal lifted his arm over her shoulder and smiled. She understood his stubbornness but supported him fully. In more ways than one. They walked together the rest of the way in silence until they reached the cells and Racheal left him to walk on his own. He turned to her as they all stepped inside the room and smiled briefly.  
“Thanks.” Xavier mumbled halfheartedly as he held the door for her and shut it behind himself slowly. Looking forward at a tall and muscular man as he turned back to the room and stood beside his fellow agents. Captain Kennedy gently placed a stack of paper at the table before sitting down and looking up at Adonis who sat opposite him with one arm chained to the table. Smiling happily at the captain, Adonis held out his other hand and greeted him.  
“Welcome. Me and my friends mean no harm to you.” Adonis smiled as the captain refused to shake his hand and instead looked down at the first page of paper.  
“Adonis, correct?” The captain began as Adonis nodded correctly. “You and your friends have caused a lot of trouble in this city. Many people are missing and most of them eventually lead back to someone in your group. Not to mention that our organisation has been tracking your movements across dozens of countries as individuals and as groups.” The captain looked up at Adonis confidently but the other man simply smiled happily.   
“That is correct.” Adonis began as the agents that stood behind their captain stood shocked at such an easy confession. “My whole team come from different constellations. Our names are derived from our brightest stars and we have moved across many different Earth landscapes. But we have not killed any humans.” Adonis replied sternly as he leaned forward on the table with a stern look. “Whether or not you believe me, we are only here to destroy demons that fell to your planet from deep space. We mean you and your agents no harm, but if you get in the way of our operation then we will have to find a way around you.” Adonis finished as he leaned back on his chair while the captain stared at him dumbfounded. Xavier stepped forward though out of pure hate and confusion.   
“You say you mean us no harm and yet-“ Xavier began boldly as Adonis smiled at him and lifted his hand.  
“I’m guessing you had to take Laith in, correct?” Adonis asked as he leaned forward and stared at Xavier with interest. Xavier could only nod proudly as Adonis clapped happily. “Well congratulations then, we find it hard to get him anywhere. But as for your injuries, did you threaten the human by any chance?” Adonis asked as Xavier sat at the table slowly, nodding finally.   
“I had to, I couldn’t find another opening.” Xavier added as Adonis smiled and laughed.  
“Your fault he punched you with a flaming fist then. He’d die for that human of his.” Xavier looked up at him surprised, since his battle had not been told to Adonis but he backed off and sulked into his chair. Racheal stepped forward next though with a question.  
“You say it as if the human belongs to your acquaintance Laith. Have you taken him hostage?” Racheal asked professionally as Adonis laughed and waved his hands in protest.  
“Of course not. I have the full story but I do need one thing from you.” Adonis started as he looked up at the captain with a smile. “Me and friends need to be put in the same cell. Then we can all talk to you.” Adonis demanded as the captain shook his head and leaned forward.  
“We can not put you in the same cell, it only allows you to escape faster.” The captain replied as he stood up and prepared to leave but Adonis laughed as put both of his hands behind his head happily as Xavier stared at him in shock.  
“When did you get your cuff off?” He asked in a panic as the other agents pulled out guns and pushed their captain behind them. Adonis laughed and stood before leaning forward onto the table.  
“It’s been off for a while now. But just understand this. All five of us have elemental powers and can transform into beasts, I have told my team to cooperate in situations like this. But Laith is a different case, he will only listen to me for so long. So put us into the same room, or you will find your agency as a pile of rubble by the end of the day.” Adonis finished by sitting back down and reattaching his cuff to his hand with a deep and relaxed smile. Xavier backed up as the others lowered their guns when the captain stepped forward and laughed.  
“I’ll see what I can do for you.”

Half an hour later and all of the guardians found themselves together in a large white room. Adonis, Skyla, Evie and Rider were left un-cuffed seeing as the agents found it useless to restrain the ones who were willing to talk and behave. Laith on the other hand was chained to a wall across the room. Since he threatened to kill them all when an agent took Dante away. His head wore a metal helmet that covered his mouth and denied him movement and speech while his hands were cuffed behind his back with tough, heat resistant metal. Laith continuously scowled around the room, waiting for the agents to bring Dante back, trying to stay calm since the other guardians were with him. Adonis finally walked over though and stood before Laith and laughed.  
“What did you do?” Adonis chuckled as Laith roared beneath the helmet and attempted to jump forward and attack him, but he was only stopped by the chains all over his body. Finally he gave up though and turned away from Adonis before sitting down and leaning his head on the wall. Adonis stared at him confused and honestly scared as he turned back to the other guardians and whispered to them.  
“Guys I think Laith has officially given up. He’s literally sulking in the corner.” Adonis sighed as he glanced back at Laith who barely breathed loudly. Skyla and Evie stared at him worried as well before Rider glanced around the room.  
“This place is controlled by electricity, I can shut it down and we can just run out of here.” Rider suggested as Adonis held up a hand and shook his head.  
“No we must cooperate with the humans. If they ask anymore questions, tell them everything you know and I will handle the rest.” Adonis demanded as the door to the room opened and two people stepped inside. Agent Xavier stepped inside with Dante who had his hands held behind his back with hand cuffs and his face was flushed with silence. Xavier pushed him inside and glanced up around the room at the guardians.  
“Your stories check out. My boss wants to speak with you though, if he can behave.” Xavier explained as he looked towards Laith angrily. Xavier stepped towards Dante and let his wrist free as Laith turned away from the wall and glared back at the agent before his eyes fell on Dante and he relaxed. He kept his soft eyes on him and Dante smiled back while rubbing his wrists tiredly. Adonis stepped forward and nodded happily.  
“Don’t worry we will watch him, but if you allow him to be free of his restraints I’m sure he will be calmer. Dante keeps him calm either way.” Adonis added as Xavier looked up at him and frowned. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys he sighed and stepped towards Adonis before passing him the key to Laith’s chains, because there was no way he would approach him. Adonis accepted the key and thanked him momentarily before walking carefully towards Laith and kneeling beside him. Laith looked up at Adonis with wide, scared eyes as Adonis smiled and gently unlocked his arms and finally unlocked his helmet. Laith stayed calm and quiet as Adonis smiled and tentatively pulled off the helmet after removing his cuffs and Laith stayed seated quietly. He rubbed his irritated face gently and turned away from Adonis so he looked at the wall without saying anything. Adonis placed down Laith’s restraints and turned back to the others as Dante approached cautiously while Skyla and Evie watched in shock. The room was thick with tension and silence as Adonis sighed and walked back to Xavier as Dante hesitated to get close to Laith. Xavier glanced at Adonis and accepted his key back before looking over at Laith as Dante carefully sat down beside him.  
“Follow me then.” Xavier demanded as he stepped out of the room and held the door for everyone else. Rider was the first to step outside as Skyla and Evie stepped out soon after but Adonis stalled in the doorway as he watched Dante lift Laith from the floor. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before turning to the door and walking towards Adonis. Laith glared at Adonis angrily as he walked out of the room with Dante at his side but he acted more civil than usual and even pushed out a thank you as he passed. Adonis watched in wonder as he shut the door behind himself and followed behind the group slowly. He stared curiously at Laith and Dante as they glanced at each other for only short moments but smiled and laughed like they were having a conversation. It was strange to see them act like that in complete silence and Adonis was ready to step forward and ask about it but they appeared in the captains office before Adonis could intervene. Agent Xavier nodded to his boss and left the room quickly but not before scowling at Laith who didn’t bother to glance at him. The five guardians and Dante then proceeded to line up in front of the FBI captain before he waved them towards chairs and they all sat down quietly.  
“Welcome.” The captain began as he stood up and closed the blinds to his office so agents could not look in. Casually walking back to his desk and dimming the lights before pulling a box out of his desk. “All of you are here for a reason. And I’m looking to recruit all of you.” He began as he ripped open the box and a blue light illuminated the room as a video played of a demon dog tearing apart a room as agents shot at it wildly. “We are completely aware of the demons on earth but we were not sure exactly what was causing them, or what they were.” The images changed according to whatever the captain said and the guardians watched in amazement. “Our agency has taken out a couple of these beasts but usually our weapons don’t work so we have invented new ones that are progressively more effective.” He paused for a breath as he watched the screen as well. “Last week though, one of our agents witnessed Laith destroy a demon and that is when we started planning to bring you all in.” The video shut down as the captain pulled the box back under his desk before increasing the intensity of the lights. Glancing up at the guardians he smiled and placed his hands on his desk tiredly. “I am offering you all the chance to become special agents in a private sector of the FBI. This includes a top of the line safe-house that is equipped with the most secure features. Full immunity when it comes to the law and media but most importantly, you can live normally. All I ask is that you allow my agents to keep a close eye on you throughout your days and that we may take your vitals weekly.” The guardians sat in silence and Dante was unable to even blink, but Laith laughed happily and smashed his hand on the desk with a smile.  
“As long as Dante’s in, I’m in. Let’s kick some demon ass!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents are making life harder for the guardians as a strict schedule and training routine keeps them under watch constantly. Laith and Dante find time to wind down though as all the guardians make it back to a comfortable talking ground where they begin to trust eachother again. Laith can’t trust much more though.

The drive home was difficult. For security reasons they all drove back to the new apartment using different routes and cars, in convenient groups of three. Agent Xavier drove Rider and Skyla while Racheal drove Adonis and Evie and Agent Weaver reluctantly had to drive Laith and Dante. They flipped a coin in order to decide who drove who, Weaver was just unlucky. After half an hour though, they all arrived at the new apartment and walked inside slowly. Xavier sighed and opened his arms sarcastically as he welcomed them. Gesturing to the open plan, absolutely massive, modern apartment.   
“This is your new home, there are four rooms and all your stuff has been moved over from your old place. All of the agents assigned to you are all living on the floor below you. Legally the place now belongs to Adonis and the old place will be sold soon. You will also find that we have supplied you with professional outfits and school items since you will all be attending the local school tomorrow. Meetings at the office will vary every week and agents will pick you up accordingly. Your old phones were destroyed but we are now supplying you with new, high tech replacements, containing all of your old information and contacts. Curfew is ten o’clock so…” Xavier checked his watch slowly and smiled happily before walking out of the apartment with his fellow agents. “Have fun.” He smiled before shutting the door and leaving the guardians to their new house.  
“Ok guys I know what your thinking.” Adonis began but Laith held up his hand before he grabbed Dante’s hand with his other.  
“I don’t care about them dorks. I get to kill and Dante’s got a few more bodyguards. Night.” Laith stated as he dragged Dante away with him, across the very open plan room towards what looked like the bedrooms. He was stopped by Skyla though who called after him with a tint of anger.  
“Hey so what’s going on between you two anyways? You said you’d tell us.” She added as Laith dropped Dante’s hand and turned back to them slowly. He looked at the concerned and confused faces of his allies as Dante panicked next to him. Adonis stepped in before he could reply though.  
“Yes, we are a team Laith. You need to tell us about these things.” Adonis added sternly as Rider stayed quiet and tried to disappear from the conversation but Laith was confident in his final decision.   
“Me and Dante have a telepathic connection and… well…” Laith hesitated as the others reacted to his first statement differently than he imagined. But turning towards Dante and smiling he felt comforted. Dante smiled back and nodded as Laith suddenly pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the lips. A gasp from Skyla and a shriek from Evie made Laith turn back to them with a dark smile before turning around and waving back at them.  
“Night losers.” He mocked sarcastically as Adonis sighed and shook his head while Rider stood in utter confusion. Laith and Dante quickly disappeared into their room though and the others were left alone.  
“I was expecting something good, but damn.” Skyla laughed as the four of them sat down on the couches that faced the large floor to ceiling window that looked over the city. Adonis sighed again though and shook his head.  
“I’m sorry guys. All this is my fault. I’ve got you all into such a mess.” Adonis confessed as Rider jumped in happily.  
“Are you kidding me?! This is awesome! We get to live normally while working for the FBI! We’re secret agents!” Rider laughed as he bounced on the couch happily while looking around at the modern, high tech apartment. “Plus have you even looked at this place! It’s amazing! Adonis you haven’t screwed anything up at all!” Rider continued as the girls nodded aggressively in agreement. Adonis smiled and shook his head fondly as they gossiped and chatted late into the already mature night. 

Dante yawned loudly as Laith paced the room around him, mumbling to himself softly. Giving up on listening though he fell backwards onto the bed and began covering himself with the covers.  
“Are you not changing?” Laith asked as he walked over to the bedside and stared down on Dante.  
“I’m too tired to care.” Dante replied as he closed his eyes and rolled over. Laith smiled darkly though and ran to the wardrobe to stifle through it, trying hard not to mess up everything’s order. Eventually though he found what he was looking for and ran back to the bed before climbing on and sitting on top of Dante’s chest.  
“Laith… come on I’m tired.” Dante mumbled as he attempted to push him off weakly. Laith held out Dante’s onesie though and laughed softly.  
“Not until you put this on.” Laith bargained as Dante opened his eyes fully before immediately turning away embarrassed. He laughed and covered his face lazily.  
“Fine. But you’ve gotta change too. You smell like ash.” Dante replied as he glanced up at Laith and smiled while Laith dropped the onesie on his chest and jumped off the bed. Laith stretched strongly and walked back over to the wardrobe to look for some of his clothes while Dante glanced around the room with wide eyes.  
“Urgh. We don’t have a bathroom connected to our room anymore. Don’t look ok.” Dante moaned as he began slowly pulling off his shirt before he felt Laith’s eyes on him. The other boy stared from across the room with a smile as Dante blushed and hid his face in his shirt. Laith did turn away though as he searched for some clothes of his own and Dante took that chance to quickly change into his onesie before realising how embarrassing it was. His sister had bought it for him a year ago and Dante had worn it constantly when he first got it, but that was only around his family. Family was all Dante could actually think about though, because he didn’t have much left. Dante glanced over at Laith as he thought more about his sister before he stumbled over and hugged the other boy from behind. Laith hummed in response as he continued to search for one more item of clothing but he stiffened when he heard sadness in Dante’s mind. He turned back quickly and froze when he watched Dante’s eyes water and tear up. He broke free of Dante’s weak grasp and hugged him back from his front, ignoring his hilarious outfit.  
“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Laith asked as he rubbed and patted Dante’s back soothingly. Dante shook his head on Laith’s shoulder before gripping the other boy closer and trying to hold back his tears.  
“I thought I was ready for a change. But this is too much… I-I just don’t know…” Dante cried as Laith sighed and smiled before walking with Dante back to the bed. He sat down with him and tucked him under before standing up and changing into some joggers quickly. He didn’t have time to find a shirt, and honestly he couldn’t care any less. Slowly he walked back to the bed and slid under the covers beside Dante as the latter immediately clung onto him like a child. Laith laughed and rubbed Dante’s back slowly as he stared around the new room. It was nice, sure, but Laith preferred the old place. Carefully he reached off the bed and switched off the lights before closing his eyes gently and running his hand through Dante’s hair.  
“Change isn’t my favourite thing either. And to be honest, you’re the most consistent thing I have. So if you ever want to leave this mess… I’ll come with you.” Laith breathed out as Dante rolled about at his side and yawned loudly.  
“Same with you. I’d follow you anywhere.” Dante blurted out tiredly as Laith smiled and patted his head softly.  
“Ok, your tired. Go to sleep, we have to go to school tomorrow.” Laith demanded as he leaned forward and kissed Dante’s forehead softly, closing his eyes as he leaned back into his pillow. Dante smiled and smothered his face in Laith’s bare chest as they both eventually drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Laith walked around in a void. A bright nothingness that blinded him from all sides. Eerily silent and far too empty. Calling out as no noise left his mouth, he stared at the endless void while it stared back at him. He could’ve seen it as paradise, an eternal existence without disturbance. But his head felt heavy with loss while his heart felt empty. Spinning around until it brought him to his knees, Laith cried out for something, anything. But nothing called back. As he looked up a final time though the four other guardians stood off in the distance and Laith immediately ran towards them. But they never got closer, they stayed as far away from Laith as when he had started running. But he didn’t stop ruining, he transformed and ran faster as a wolf as hopeful thoughts ran through his head but they never got closer. After what felt like hours he finally collapsed so he could breath as his body turned back to human so his lungs could inhale air more efficiently. But looking up hopefully he saw nothing but white. Whatever he had seen, was gone. Laith rolled around on the floor and moaned as he covered his face with his arm and shook. When suddenly a voice appeared.  
“Are you done?” They asked as Laith shot up and stared at Dante who stood over him ominously. He smiled and tried to pull Dante into an embrace, make sure he was real. But he couldn’t, he stopped in shock as Dante turned to him before he disintegrated into ash. He looked around, searching for him. But he was gone. Everything was gone. 

Sitting up in a panic, Laith awoke from his nightmare and had unintentionally thrown Dante off of him in the process. The other boy, still fast asleep, now lay half on Laith’s legs while the rest of him was strewn across the bed. Laith calmed down for a moment as he regulated his breathing before he slowly laid back down on the bed. He couldn’t close his eyes though, he feared being on his own like that again. While he may of loved the idea a week ago, things were different now. Tentatively he pulled Dante back towards him and placed the other boy’s head back on his chest as he ran his fingers through his hair slowly. Dante slept soundly as Laith watched in wonder and fear, tracing his scar with his fingers carefully, eventually pulling away though and touching his own scar gently. Laith sighed and held Dante closer before looking around the room for some idea of the time, but there was nothing anywhere. Closing his eyes and breathing out slowly, Laith laid softly down into his pillow and relaxed. Suddenly though someone knocked on the door and Laith looked up lazily. When they knocked again and silence followed, Laith carefully rolled out of bed and walked over to the door. Rubbing his eyes and opening the door slowly, he looked up at Adonis and yawned.   
“You want something?” Laith asked as he glanced around the dark and empty house behind Adonis, who in turn, peeked inside the bedroom to look at Dante asleep on the bed.   
“I just wanted to apologise for everything lately. I haven’t slept for a while and I just needed to let stuff out. Have you got time to talk?” Adonis asked as Laith leaned against the doorframe and scratched his chest tiredly. Glancing back at Dante before he responded, Laith stepped out of doorway and shut the bedroom door behind himself.  
“Sure, I’ve got some stuff too.” Laith replied as Adonis nodded and turned towards the living room. Laith followed lazily and sat down on the couch beside Adonis as the other man sighed and looked at him curiously.  
“I feel like I’m letting down the team. I’ve got them all involved in this mess with the FBI and you’ve been through a lot lately with demons. I just… feel like I’m not doing my job right.” Adonis vented as Laith leaned back into the couch and nodded in recognition.  
“Look dude. You are a good leader, we’re all still alive and no one knows about us. Besides from the FBI… and a few humans. But either way. You’re keeping us all sane.” Laith explained as he stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Adonis looked at him curiously and laughed nervously.  
“Thanks Laith. It means a lot coming from you.” Adonis paused as Laith nodded off slightly, laughing he tapped him on the shoulder gently as Laith jolted awake and looked at Adonis with a half scowl. “I’ve gotta ask though. When did you change your view on humans?” Adonis asked as he raised his eyebrows cheekily. Laith groaned and leaned his head over the back of the couch as he smiled softly.  
“Damn dude. That’s tough. Dante’s changed everything for me, he’s sweet, soft and relaxed. I still see every other human as disgusting and a waste of time. But damn. Dante’s something else.” Laith clarified as Adonis smiled and patted his shoulder happily.  
“You’ve got it bad for that kid haven’t ya. What’s your problems though? What’s on your mind?” Adonis asked as Laith leaned forward and rubbed his face slowly glancing up at Adonis who seemed sleep deprived but happy.  
“I guess… since me and Dante are close now… I-I’m just having a hard time imagining life without him. It’s stupid – I know it is. But… I don’t think I could live with myself if he got hurt because of me.” Laith choked out as everything finally made sense to him, unfortunately, Adonis had also figured it out.  
“Sounds to me like your in love with the human.” Adonis added quickly as Laith jumped in with a correction.  
“His name is Dante.” Laith looked up at Adonis shocked before burying his face in his knees. “I see your point. I may be a little defensive of him.” Laith mumbled as Adonis laughed and stood up.  
“Just a little bit… but hey, it’s really early. You should get some more sleep. We can talk more tomorrow.” Adonis said as he reached out a hand for Laith who took it happily and stood up with his help. Adonis smiled and Laith smirked back before they both nodded and walked back to their own rooms.  
“Night.” Laith waved as he stepped inside his room, not bothering to wait for a reply. But as he closed the door and looked around the dark room he smiled because Dante was still strewn across the bed lazily and Laith stared for a while at him. He loved Dante’s innocent and unpredictable behaviour, it made Laith’s life dangerous, but also stable. Dante was Laith’s one true thing that he thought he could always rely on. He was the chains that grounded him, the voice that talked to him, guided him. He was the only thing Laith wanted forever, but could never have. So with a soft kiss on his forehead and a tad of shuffling, Laith carefully made his way back into Dante’s arms. And as he drifted back to soft and innocent sleep, he couldn’t help but smile.

A stern knock at the door woke Dante up in an instant. And as his eyes flew open he subconsciously gripped tighter onto Laith out of reflex. The boy below him breathed out slowly in response but was still fast asleep as Dante loosened his grip. Another knock rattled from the other side of the door as Dante sat up and yawned tiredly before rolling off of Laith’s chest and standing up shakily. By the time he had reached the door another knock bounced around his head as he carefully opened the door. Only realising in the moment the ridiculous outfit that he was still wearing. Adonis started at him surprised as Dante looked back in shock and embarrassment but neither of them dare talk about it.  
“Sorry to wake you but the agents will be here in thirty minuets to escort us all to the school.” Adonis coughed out as he turned away from Dante who hid his body behind the door.  
“Y-Yes, ok. Thank you!” Dante replied frantically as he carefully shut the door while Adonis walked back to the kitchen.  
“Breakfast is on the counter!” Adonis yelled through the door as Dante closed it and turned back to the bed. He stared for a moment at Laith’s sleeping expression before walking over idly and crawling back onto the bed. Running his hands up Laith’s bare chest and sliding his body over his, Dante pressed a gentle kiss onto Laith’s forehead as the other boy groaned in tiredness.   
“Urgh… come on…” Laith moaned as he pushed Dante off the top of him and rubbed his side slowly. Dante laughed and rolled beside him before hugging him from the side and smiling. Laith groaned again and rolled to face him as he opened his eyes lazily and stared happily.  
“We need to get up.” Dante mumbled into Laith’s side as the other boy hummed happily. “The agents pick us up in half an hour.” Dante continued as he slowly let go of Laith’s side and instead rolled back on top of the other boy. Laith laughed and ran his fingers through Dante’s hair slowly as Dante brushed Laith’s scar gently. Laith flinched slightly but he wasn’t afraid of Dante. Tentatively Laith pulled Dante’s body towards his until their lips locked naturally. Smiling happily and sucking hard on Dante’s lips he pulled back as he sat up slowly. Dante sat on Laith’s hips in amazement before placing his forehead onto the other boy’s chest and sighing.  
“Damn your amazing.” Dante mumbled as Laith wrapped his arms around Dante’s back smiling.  
“Well your adorable.” Laith replied as he pulled Dante’s hood over his head and laughed. The smaller boy buried his head in Laith’s chest to hide his blush before pulling the hood completely over his face and rolling off Laith and back onto the bed. Laith looked at him happily as Dante curled up under the blankets in an attempt to disappear but the tail of his onesie poked out adorably. Laith chuckled one more time before standing up and stretching, turning back momentarily to catch Dante staring. He replied to Dante’s needy thoughts with cheeky ones of his own which sent the other boy running in embarrassment. Laith smiled fondly as his stomach growled loudly gaining Dante’s attention immediately.  
“Adonis said there’s food out in the kitchen. I’ll change quick and be out in a moment.” Dante stuttered as he jumped out of bed and ran to the wardrobe. Laith nodded knowingly and stepped towards the door with a quick shake. He dropped his smile and scowled at the door as he reached for the handle but he was stopped by a deep thought from Dante. ‘You don’t have to pretend to be angry all the time. The others would be happy to know you’re not mad at them.’ Dante thought as Laith stared at the door angrily, but his scowl dropped at the comment. Dante was right, he wasn’t always mad. And he sure didn’t despise his time on Earth. But his angry persona had always been his thing, it’s how everyone saw him, his anger defined him. Dante seemed to catch onto Laith’s realisation and the smaller boy walked over, half dressed, to hug Laith lovingly.  
“Hey. No matter what you do. I’m always going to be here, ok?” Dante reassured him as Laith snapped out of his daze and looked down upon his very beautiful boyfriend. Dante wore a pair of black joggers and his black socks from the night before but Laith couldn’t care any less. He smiled and nodded before placing a gentle kiss on Dante’s forehead and replying softly.  
“Thanks. I’ll see you out there, just make sure to reserve the good views for me.” Laith winked as Dante blushed and ran back to the other side of the room so no one would see him when Laith flung the door open. Stepping confidently out of the room and glancing around at the apartment he had yet to familiarise himself with, Laith stomped towards the kitchen where all of the guardians stood. Skyla was the first to spot his approach as she ate her cereal at the dining table, and smiling happily at him she laughed and drew the others attention.   
“Did you sleep well Laith?” Adonis asked as he sipped on his icy water and turned around to look at him. Laith scowled at him and approached slowly as he scratched his chest lazily, sitting down at the table beside Rider.  
“I’m good.” He replied as Adonis slid him a plate of food and smiled happily much to Laith’s distaste. He pulled the plate towards himself slowly and stared at the half-decent display of eggs and bacon. Looking up though he met the concerned expression of Rider as Skyla leaned over the table darkly.   
“Sooo…” She began as her eyes fell up and down Laith’s bare chest with curiosity. “Did you two have fun together last night?” Skyla asked bravely as Laith ignited his fists and stood up in a flash. Skyla flailed away, falling off her chair and landing on the floor with a bang. The fire on Laith’s hands died down as he sighed and sat back on his chair with a huff. Rider and Adonis stared at him surprised and horrified as Evie scrambled to help Skyla off the floor. Laith held back his usual insult as he glared angrily at Skyla who’s hair was unnaturally pink and shorter than Laith was used to. He looked around at the guardians as he continued to familiarise himself with their new appearances. Skyla’s pink pixie cut, Evie’s short blonde waves, Adonis’ dark shaved sides and Rider. Still blonde and medium-long like it had always been. Laith leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes as he ran his hands through his spiky black hair with a groan.  
“None of your damn business… and it’s too warm in here to wear a top.” Laith explained as the other guardians sat at the table with judging looks. Skyla mumbled something under her breath after Laith’s explanation but it was too low for him to hear. Evie seemed to hear it though and she broke down laughing beside Skyla who laughed with her happily. Laith glared at them angrily even though he didn’t know what she had said, but backed off and leaned back on his chair when he heard a door open. Glancing over his shoulder, his mind was instantly filled with a million different thoughts as he made eye contact with Dante. He smiled and greeted him telepathically while also feeling relieved about being saved from the guardians pressing questions. Dante wore a well fitted pair of jeans, a black top and blue jacket which looked amazing on him in Laith’s opinion. Dante heard his thoughts as well because he hesitated and blushed timidly.   
“Good morning human!” Evie smiled as she waved at Dante happily and gestured towards a seat. Laith growled and prepared to correct her but he then realised what the other guardians were doing, they were mimicking his behaviour. Sighing and leaning back he watched happily as Dante sat in the chair beside him as Adonis slid him a plate of food.  
“Ur… yes, good morning.” Dante replied as he reached out and embraced the plate. Adonis smiled and began cleaning up the table as he took his plate away and began washing it in the sink.  
“So human… what is your learning facility like?” Evie asked as she stared at Laith and Dante who carefully ate their breakfast. Dante sighed and started to get slightly annoyed at not being called his name. Laith heard his annoyance and glared at Evie and Skyla as they glanced back knowingly.  
“Well first off it’s called a school. There are bells that ring at the start and end of every lesson and people at the school are very… different. In good and bad ways.” Dante began as the guardians listened closely. “There are different groups in my school and they are all friends in those groups. Most groups will leave you alone or avoid you but some people will hunt you down and make your life a living hell, because that’s all they fell like they can do to improve their own sad little lives.” Dante trailed off and looked up at the surprised faces of the guardians. “Sorry. I got a bit carried away there.” He continued as Laith looked at him concerned and portrayed those feelings through their connection. ‘I’m guessing that’s from personal experience.’ Laith stated as Dante sighed and smiled. ‘Yeah…’ He replied sadly as he looked up at the guardians and smiled halfheartedly.  
“Sounds like a battlefield.” Skyla clapped happily as she stood up and ran to slide her dishes into the sink. “I can’t wait to fight alongside you human!” She exclaimed as she skipped happily to her room to change out of her bland night time uniform. Adonis soon did the same and was followed quickly by Evie who ran into her room with a giggle. Rider sighed beside Laith and leaned on the table tiredly as he glanced at Dante’s confused expression.   
“Sorry dude. They’ve been planning this all morning. They’re trying to get their point across.” Rider apologised to Laith with a soft bow as he stood and began washing his plate.  
“Yeah I got that.” Laith replied as he lazily picked at the breakfast. “Just pisses me off that they’re dragging Dante into it.” Laith continued as he glanced at Dante and apologised briefly.  
“You do realise you can’t avoid Dante’s involvement with things now. He’s been dragged too deep into everything and there’s no way out.” Rider clarified as Laith stiffened up and stood up strongly. As he walked his half empty plate to the sink he locked eyes with Rider angrily.  
“I understand better than anyone how deep I have dragged him into this mess. But I need you to understand one thing.” Laith paused and glanced at Dante momentarily as he took a breath. “I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

A swift stern slam on the front door caught Adonis’ attention as he hurried to gather his things and organise the guardians. Everyone else wore smart and casual clothes while Adonis fit snugly into a smart dark grey suit. Breathing in and opening the door with a smile he greeted the agents happily.   
“Good morning.” He started as agent Xavier stepped inside with two other male agents. All of them wore smart black suits and carried hidden weapons that Laith and the other guardians sensed instantly.  
“Good morning guardians.” Xavier began as he allowed the others to enter before he shut the door and began the morning briefing. “This is agent Jackson and Evergreen. They will escort two of you picked at random. We will all arrive at the agency at approximately eight a.m. and test will be held for ten minuets. You will all then be given equipment for the school as well a personal bodyguard that will monitor each of you. I personally am assigned to Dante. But the other guards will be revealed when we arrive at the agency. Now, are we all clear?” Xavier asked tiredly as he rubbed his wrists impatiently and glanced up at the guardians. Laith stepped forward shaking though.  
“No freaking way! You are not going anywhere near Dante after what you did to him!” Laith groaned as he stepped towards Xavier and tapped his chest with his finger angrily. Xavier swatted Laith’s hand away and glared at him as Laith scowled back.  
“You can bring up your complaints with the boss.” Xavier smiled as he stepped back to the door. “But be warned. If you pull a stunt like the one yesterday again then you will be restrained indefinitely.” Xavier explained darkly as he opened the door and waved everyone out the door. “The teams are as followed. Jackson, Adonis and Laith. Evergreen, Skyla and Evie. And finally myself Dante and Rider.” Looking back up and smiling he waited for Laith’s response but the boy had calmed down and instead stared at Dante longingly. Xavier huffed and walked out the door as everyone else followed and split off accordingly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!! Lots of chapters coming up though!! Make sure to check out my Tumblr though!

Eight a.m. rolled around quickly, and as planned they all stood in the agency when the clock struck the hour. And as they arrived through the doors of the main offices they were passed all of their school equipment in an assortment of bags and backpacks including their new high tech phones. Then after packing up ready for school they walked casually towards the medical test room where only the guardians entered while Dante waited on the other side of the glass as agents preformed minor tests on him. He watched in a strange mix of wonder and fear as blood was extracted and heart beats were measured. But while Laith underwent more strenuous tests he stayed calm even though he couldn’t see Dante, because Dante could see him through the glass and that’s all they needed to communicate. Halfway through the estimated ten minuets though, Dante was long finished with his tests when his side buzzed loudly from a phone call. Looking for guidance from the agents in the room who ignored the call completely, Dante pulled out his phone and stared at the unknown number curiously. Laith heard his confused thoughts and looked to the glass in response but all he saw was a dark wall as he stared at the one way glass. Dante looked up as Laith looked at him through the glass before he slowly answered the call from the phone. Laith sighed and turned back to his test where he constantly heated up his body until something broke, which to be honest he was enjoying. Something he didn’t enjoy though was the high tech shock collar that they had put on for ‘safety reasons’. He’d had it shock him once as a test and it felt like Rider’s lightning bolt attacks. Since then Laith had calmed down significantly, especially knowing that Dante wasn’t experiencing the same thing. He grew nervous when his connection was cut though because Dante hadn’t said anything about leaving the room. Laith glanced back at the glass and tried to regain Dante’s thoughts but they were non existent. His focus on the task slipped quickly as his eyes darted across the glass in a panic, the last thing he remembered Dante thinking about was that call. What if he got in trouble for taking it, Laith thought as the agents in the room attempted to get his attention. His breathing grew unsteady as he turned away from the experiment and walked towards the glass as the agents followed him and threatened to shock him.  
“Laith we are not done with the experiment. Please stop walking and return to the test zone.” The agent in the room demanded as Laith didn’t bother to pass them a glance as his hands fell softly onto the glass.  
“Where did Dante go?” He asked calmly as he turned back and stared at the agents walkie talkies. They glared back at him with surprise as one of them picked up their device and spoke into it gently.  
“Agent Wilder, is Dante Heathcliff still in the room next door?” Laith waited nervously for a reply as the device buzzed and popped. The agents themselves looked just as anxious as him as they waited.  
“No sir, he’s outside taking an important phone call.” Came the reply as Laith breathed out a breath of relief. But the agents looked at him with surprise as Laith walked slowly back to the test zone with no resistance.  
“Tell me if he needs anything. Understand.” Laith said as the agent held the walkie talkie in his hand. Slowly he nodded and repeated the message to agent Wilder before a soft reply came back.  
“Understood.”

Dante paced the outdoor hallways as agent Wilder stood boldly by the test room door. Dante’s mind ran fast as the phone beside his ear buzzed with music as he waited on hold. He felt bad for rushing out of the room as soon as the caller spoke but he didn’t want to worry Laith with his problems. The hospital had called him suddenly and he wasn’t going to wait to call them back because he had been waiting too long for a new report on his sister. After a few minuets of silence a voice finally came through and Dante breathed out a breath of relief.  
“Dante Heathcliff, seeing as your parents are deceased you are the closest relative to your sister. We are delighted to inform you that she has woken up from her coma and is ready to be discharged from the hospital.” Dante made incoherent sobs in response to the call as the doctor continued the report. “Seeing as she is legally allowed to live by herself, you will not need to accompany her out of hospital, but she will be leaving at ten a.m. this morning if you would like to visit. Have a lovely day.” He ended as Dante thanked the doctor constantly before the call shut off and Dante lowered the phone. He wiped away his tears of joy and made sure he looked away from the agent who dared not step forward and comfort him. Suddenly though the door to the test room opened and Dante felt a sudden rush of thoughts as he glanced back to see Laith walking out of the room. Immediately Laith turned towards him and held a face of shock and fear before walking towards him.  
“Dante, what’s wrong? I swear I’ll kill you if you hurt him-“ Laith began to yell at agent Wilder as Dante sniffed and laughed happily.  
“No Laith it’s ok. It’s all ok.” Laith turned back to Dante as the smaller boy jumped at him and hugged him tightly. “It’s my sister, she’s ok. The hospital called and said she’s being discharged today.” Dante cried as Laith pulled him close and smiled.  
“That’s great. I’m so happy for you.” Laith replied as the agents around them dispersed so only one stood guard. Dante gripped tightly onto Laith’s clothes as he held him in a grateful embrace.  
“Thank you.” Dante mumbled into Laith’s shoulder as Laith smiled and prepared to reply but Dante continued. “That was your favour wasn’t it. I can’t believe you used it on me.” Laith pushed Dante back slowly as the smaller boy wiped away his tears and stared at Laith with huge loving eyes.  
“I’m just doing my job.” He replied slowly as Dante laughed and hugged him tightly before the agent walked up and tapped Laith on the shoulder.  
“We must stay on schedule. The captain wants everyone upstairs in a few minuets, I’m glad you are happy but I must keep to the plans.” The agent apologised quickly as Dante moved away and nodded while Laith growled angrily.  
“Yes, of course, please lead the way.” Dante smiled as the agent nodded and began escorting them towards the upstairs offices where they had a brief meeting with the captain. The walk was swift but Dante had enough time to explain everything to Laith through his thoughts while Laith replied with the experiments he underwent. Finally though, after a lively silence they approached the captains office where they sat down with the other guardians who had already arrived. Laith kept his eyes on the agents outside who looked into the office curiously and he spotted a few that he had seen before, including Xavier, who eyed Dante happily. Laith scowled but looked away as the captain began to speak.  
“Welcome to your first day on the force. I hope they treated you well. From now on checks like this will be every now and again, but most days you will just go straight to school or you will stay in the apartment until plans are made.” The captain pulled out some papers from his desk and glanced at them briefly. “Ok let’s start with Adonis… Your body guard will be Agent Canup, but as you may remember from the first day that she picked you up, she goes by Racheal in the field. Your training schedule is also listed on here.” Carefully captain Kennedy passed Adonis his paper and waved him out to get ready for the day with his guard. Sighing and looking at the rest of the papers he continued. “Ok. Skyla your guard is agent Evergreen and Evie you are assigned to agent Weaver. Since you two are materialised as females, if you would like female body guards then it can be arranged. Please just tell me and we can assign you new guards.” Evie and Skyla glanced at each other for a moment before shaking their heads and standing up to receive their papers.  
“No worries we’re good.” Skyla replied as they took their sheets and left the room to greet their guards. Kennedy nodded happily and looked at the remaining guardians as he tapped the next paper.  
“Alright, Rider. Says here that you’re assigned to agent Jackson. Have fun, he’s a wild one.” Kennedy smiled as he passed Rider his paper over the table and glanced at Laith and Dante who looked at each other and communicated telepathically. The captain waited till long after Rider had left until he continued. “I heard about the incident in the testing rooms this morning. I understand that we are very in the dark about the limit of your powers, but is there something you’re not telling us?” Kennedy asked as he glanced at Laith tiredly. Laith froze up as he consulted Dante on the pros and cons of telling the FBI but eventually Dante thought up the perfect excuse for him.  
“Since I am able to shift into a wolf form, my hearing and senses are better than a human’s. So when I couldn’t sense Dante in the other room I knew he had moved away.” Laith explained as he watched the captains face carefully for any hint of hesitation.   
“Of course.” The captain sighed as he lifted up the last two papers and passed them to Dante and Laith. “Laith you are assigned to agent Wilder, and Dante your guard is Xavier. I have been informed about your dissatisfaction with that specific match but I want to reassure you that Xavier is my best agent and he will keep you safe, no matter what.” Laith backed down and Dante felt his acceptance as they both took their papers slowly and acknowledged their fate. But before they left, Dante had one more request.  
“Before we go. There is a wolf cub in the mountains nearby that is in our care, can we organise a time where me and Laith can go there alone to meet him?” Dante asked as Laith stood and began walking to the door before looking back sadly. Captain Kennedy nodded slowly and pulled out his phone before turning it around for Dante to see.  
“The animal was taken into our care this morning actually, Adonis informed us of its existence and we knew of a basic whereabouts due to research. Unfortunately it is an unpredictable wild animal so he will be delivered to a nice wildlife park on the other side of the city. You can visit any time you wish.” The captain looked up at Dante happily as Dante nodded and began to turn when Kennedy cut back in. “I also heard your sister experienced a miraculous recovery recently, I will be sure to send agents to keep her safe while traveling. But since we all understand the magnitude of the current situation she will stay in the safe house with you all until it is defused. She will not be told about the guardians but she will be safe.” Dante stared at the captain with sad longing eyes as Laith walked back to Dante’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder to ground him.  
“Thank you.” Dante squeaked out as he restrained himself from giving the captain a hug and instead smiled and turned to Laith as the latter smiled back.  
“No problem.” 

Laith and Dante got lucky in the pot luck that was the drive to school, since both of them got to ride together with their agent bodyguards. Xavier drove as expected but Wilder couldn’t stop talking as they drove, he was truly fascinated by the limited knowledge he had of the guardians. Laith already despised his body guard even though Dante seemed to like Wilder’s jolly company. So he spent most of the ride talking to Dante telepathically as he joked about and insulted Wilder constantly, with a few insults about Xavier thrown in as well. Dante did kind of wish they could swap guards though, Xavier was too serious and stern, he would much prefer that Wilder would hang around him all day. Laith agreed with the idea, not so much because of the humans attitudes but because he didn’t trust Xavier at all. Laith sighed and finally spoke up as Wilder chatted to Dante happily.  
“Any chance we can swap guards? This guy is gonna drive me insane.” Laith groaned as Wilder shrugged and turned back to the front of the car so he could glance at Xavier.  
“No chance. We have been assigned to you specifically and I’m not getting fired for a stupid request like that.” Xavier replied as he pulled up to the school and parked near the back. “Like I said before, if you have a problem, bring it up with my boss. As for now though, it’s time for school.” Xavier finished as he turned off the engine and looked back so he could stare at Dante and Laith. “You two are students in the same classes for everything, as requested. Me and Wilder are teachers in training and we will be sitting in all of your lessons. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious, and report everything to us.” Xavier nodded towards Wilder before opening his door and stepping out of the car slowly, adjusting his suit properly before opening the rear door to let Dante and Laith out. “Let’s go.”

The school was pretty empty at the early hour of the morning but of course everything had been planned perfectly. Laith and Dante entered together and signed in as Xavier and Wilder entered a moment behind them to avoid suspicion. Then the two pairs strolled around the school grounds as Dante guided Laith around while Xavier and Wilder supervised carefully. It was great having twenty extra minuets to familiarise themselves with their surroundings but the time soon passed and students flooded the school as they made their way to their first lessons. Laith was dragged by Dante during the commotion as they finally made it to their first lesson of the week, computer science. It was a class Dante had been taking for a while now and he absolutely loved it, despite struggling with certain topics. Laith couldn’t care any less about where he was or what they were doing, he just wanted Dante to be happy and safe. But the fact that Wilder and Xavier were following them around constantly was unsettling and annoying. Laith wanted to be left alone with Dante. Suddenly though Laith’s thoughts were cut off as Dante was shoved into him from the classroom doorway. Laith growled and held Dante at his side as he glared up at the boy in the doorway and frowned. The same boy they had encountered outside the apartment stood in the doorway of the classroom with a smirk and a scowl.  
“Damn you’re still here huh? I thought you would’ve given up on this kid long ago. Points to you man. I’m curious to see how long you last.” The boy laughed as he turned back to the classroom and stepped inside confidently as Laith glared with burning eyes. ‘Please let me kill him.’ Laith thought darkly as Dante sighed and rubbed his head softly. ‘No point. He’d haunt me if you killed him.’ Dante replied jokingly as Laith sighed and stepped inside the classroom as well while Dante followed slowly behind. Laith continued his long string of dark thoughts as Dante put him off constantly, but as Laith calmed down and looked around the room he saw a very empty setting, mostly guys, with very stereotypical computer science attributes. Laith huffed as he sat down at the back next to Dante where they could stay as far away from everyone as possible. But aside from the one guy that confronted them before, Dante was friends with everyone in the class and they constantly rolled over on their chairs to get advice or help from him. Even though most of the time Dante had no idea how to respond. By the end of the lesson though, Laith had revised the entire text book for the subject and he knew enough to help Dante when the last few questions arose. At this rate he could bring up Dante’s grades and pay him back in no time. Although he still owed him one life saving, which could in theory could be payed back through knowledge. Dante had saved him twice and Laith had saved him once, he still had a dept to pay. ‘You don’t have to pay me back, you’re worth so much more to me than any dept.’ Dante thought as he turned and smiled at Laith who overthought everything in the corner of the class. All of a sudden though he was called out of his thoughts when the teacher mentioned his name.  
“Now I understand that there is only a few minuets left in the lesson but I would like to introduce the new students. Laith has just transferred here from being homeschooled and Adam has just moved from a nearby city. Isn’t that great!” Laith huffed as the teacher pointed at him eagerly but his attention turned quickly to the other boy who just moved into the school. Adam was an average male with black hair and blue eyes, the most generic human Laith had ever seen. Definitely a demon. Before Laith could tell the agents though, the teacher continued by introducing his assistants. “And as an added bonus the school has a new duo of teaching assistants. This is Mr. Xavier and Mr. Wilder. Ask either of them questions if you need any help but as for the new students, please treat everyone nicely and try to make some friends.” The bell rang loudly in the background as Laith turned to Dante quickly and nodded. ‘I need to get close to that new kid, I think they’re a demon but I can’t sense it within all of these other humans.’ Laith thought as Dante nodded but he had a more drastic idea than Laith.  
“Hey! Adam right?” Dante yelled across the classroom as students filed out quickly. The boy in question shot him a glance quickly as other students looked as well but Dante waved him over happily. “Need any help finding your next class?” Dante asked joyfully as Adam walked over slowly and joined the two of them at their desk.  
“If it’s not too much trouble for you…” Adam trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and reached out his hand for Dante to shake. “And yeah. My name is Adam.” He continued sheepishly. Dante shook his hand confidently and smiled wide.  
“My name is Dante, nice to meet you. This is Laith by the way, we’ve been friends for a long time now.” Dante stated as he gestured towards Laith who glared strongly but extended an arm for the boy. Adam shook it hesitantly as Laith made sure to clasp his hand strongly. Adam laughed nervously and pulled back quickly as Laith turned and glanced at the agents who waited outside the classroom for them.   
“Nice to meet you… But I’ve got English Language next. Do you know where that is?” Adam asked Dante as Laith waited patiently at Dante’s side.  
“Yes! It’s actually just across from this building. Your classroom is downstairs and it will have the number on the door.” Dante laughed as he gestured with his hands wildly. Adam nodded and smiled weakly before he jogged out of the classroom quickly.  
“Thanks, I hope to see you soon!” He called back as he ran but Dante had already turned to Laith with a smile. Laith glanced back at him and revealed his hand as he slowly heated it up so his skin glowed lightly. A tiny amount of dark mist burned off of his skin and Laith clicked his tongue and frowned.  
“Demon residue, he either is a demon or shook hands with someone who is.” Laith stated as he clasped his hand and hid it from students as they walked out of the classroom before he nodded at their guards. Xavier understood immediately and took out his phone as he and Wilder walked behind Laith and Dante slowly. They made their way quietly to their next lesson as Laith and Dante communicate aloud so they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves for being so quiet. But while they small talked about their favourite colours, he and Dante thought deeply about constantly being watched. Sometimes it felt comforting to know that they had back up but most of the time it annoyed them both because that couldn’t be themselves. Laith sighed as they arrived at their maths class but before he entered he turned to Dante and nodded.  
“Thanks for the help before.” Laith stated openly as Dante smiled and nodded happily. They stepped inside the classroom together as Dante walked towards his seat slowly while glancing back at Laith.  
“No problem!” He replied before realising his mistake and glancing around the class for another seat. “Ah I just remembered… I sit next to Amy in this class.” Dante sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Laith sheepishly. Laith nodded and held up his hand slowly to point behind Dante before walking to the desk behind him. ‘I’m good here.’ Laith thought quietly as he took off his bag and lounged into his seat. Dante laughed and smiled softly as he turned back to his desk and repeated the action. Suddenly though a bag was slammed onto the table and Dante shot up in a panic to glare at Amy with surprise. She laughed loudly as Dante calmed down and deflated into his seat with exhaustion before she slowly sat down beside him and took things out of her bag.  
“I didn’t see you much this weekend Dante, I thought we were going to meet up?” Amy pouted as she prodded Dante in the chest and huffed. Dante laughed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly as Amy leaned forward with a frown and whispered to him quietly. “And why haven’t you been texting me! It’s like your ignoring me… You can’t spend all your time with Laith you know…” Dante stopped laughing and looked at Amy surprised as she turned to the front of the class with a sad expression. Dante reached out and waved his hands in disapproval before replying quickly.  
“Amy I’m not ignoring you at all. I promise ok. It just that I got super busy talking to the hospital about my sister coming home that I forgot to call-“ Amy turned to him in a frenzy of happiness as she grabbed his hands with hers and bounced in her seat.  
“Oh my goodness she’s alright! Thank goodness!” Amy squealed as Dante nodded and attempted to keep the table still so it wouldn’t shake. Laith watched with a scowl as Amy hung off of Dante by the shoulders while Dante laughed and blushed gently. Laith clawed at his table impatiently and tapped his pen anxiously.  
“Yeah she’s fine. She’s leaving hospital today actually.” Dante replied as Amy leaned back into her own space and pulled out her notebook with a laugh.  
“I’m glad to hear that! But you have to see what I drew yesterday.” Amy squealed as she changed the subject quickly and flipped through the notebook secretively, not knowing that Laith saw ever page and broadcast all the details to Dante through his mind.  
“Wait! How many picture of me do you have in there?!” Dante moaned as he reached for the notebook with a blush and a distressed expression. Amy defensively pulled the notebook away and Dante’s hand landed on the table as she turned away and hid her book.  
“W-What are you talking about?! I don’t draw you!” She lied as her face was covered by her hands awkwardly. Dante crossed his arms and pouted but their conversation was rudely interrupted by the teacher who walked into the classroom tiredly.  
“Everybody shut up! We’ve got work to do!” He yelled as both Dante and Amy shot up to attention and ignored their previous conversation. Laith laughed softly under his breath as Dante smiled back at him, having heard all of his jealous thoughts before. Laith caught his eyes before looking away with a scowl and a pout as Dante replied quietly. ‘Don’t worry, I don’t want her all over me. You’re all I want.’ He thought confidently as Laith leaned his cheek casually on his hand so he could hide the pink of his blush. Dante heard his embarrassment though and turned back to the teacher as they began calling the register loudly. Laith smiled and glanced at Dante from the corner of his eye, he was different at school, Laith had noticed that. But his confidence at school was admirable, and Laith loved this new side of him, it made him all the more dangerous.


	15. Chapter 15

Break rolled around quickly and Adonis was excited to finally leave his office, and the prying eyes of agent Canup. Unfortunately as soon as Adonis stood, so did she. Adonis sighed from behind his desk before walking around it calmly and staring at the agent.  
“Look I understand you are here to protect me or whatever but can I please just have a break?” Adonis asked as Racheal picked up her phone and tapped in a few numbers.  
“I’ll call in and check with the other agents first.” She replied before turning to face the wall and answering the call in a decrypted military code. Adonis waited patiently for her to finish and after she did he smiled as she turned back to him. “Ok, your request has been approved. Meet here at the end of break.” Racheal instructed him as Adonis nodded and took off towards the door in order to relish in his freedom. Agent Canup sighed and followed behind him slowly but headed towards the staff room instead of tailing Adonis.

The bell rang loudly for the end of second lesson and Laith stood quickly in order to escape Dante’s female friend as quickly as possible. Dante heard his thoughts and somewhat sympathised with him so he stood quickly as well. Amy laughed and looked at him strangely as Laith joined his side.  
“What are you two sneaking off to do?” She laughed as she put away all of her things and smiled sweetly at them both.  
“None of your business.” Laith growled as he slung his arm over Dante’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Amy offered him a concerning glance before shrugging it off and walking past them.  
“Alright man. But my threat still stands. If you hurt my best friend, I’ll kill you.” Amy scowled as her expression changed quickly and her stance portrayed strength. Laith did nothing but smile in response and nodded happily.  
“I’d like to see you try pip squeak.” Laith replied as he and Dante watched Amy skip away happily. She turned back halfway down the empty classroom and smiled.  
“I’ll see you guys at lunch then.” 

Rider, Skyla and Evie all met outside the changing rooms after their PE lessons and agent Jackson approached them alone to inform them about their free time.  
“We will meet you at your next lessons, if anything suspicious happens, just text your agent.” He finished before walking away and joining the other two agents as they walked away. Skyla turned to the others with a smile as they looked back at her the same way.  
“This is awesome! We need to find the others now. I’ve got to tell you all about what happened in my lesson.” Rider laughed as they were quickly surrounded by students who walked towards their usual hang out areas. Skyla and Evie nodded agreeingly before the three of them walked into the main courtyard while Rider called Laith happily. Eventually he picked up the call and answered with a groan as Rider laughed but spoke quickly.  
“Hey man! We’re all away from our agents right now and were wondering if you wanted to meet up with us. We’ve got a lot of cool stuff to tell you.” Rider chimed as Laith laughed on the other end.  
“Sure whatever, I’ll meet you in that memorial garden. Be there soon, break doesn’t last forever.”

Laith was happy to get rid of the agents, even if it was only for fifteen minuets. He could finally spend some alone time with Dante, or as alone as they could get in a school. They were already standing alone together in the garden when Rider called but Laith couldn’t push the others away forever so he allowed them to meet him and Dante there.   
“Soooo… what do you think of the school so far? It’s not bad right?” Dante asked hopefully as Laith placed his phone in his pocket and ran his hand through his hair, revealing his blood red roots that were already showing. He looked up at Dante and smiled softly, making sure no one except him saw.  
“Yeah, s’ not that bad. It’s pretty easy actually.” Laith replied smugly as Dante pouted and crossed his arms accusingly.  
“Oh yeah well not everyone has perfect recall like you, I’d give anything to get your ability to just read a book and know everything.” Dante frowned as Laith smiled and laughed quietly.  
“Just don’t go making any deals with the devil.” Laith joked as his emotions disappeared a moment before Rider came running towards them.  
“Hey man! How’s your day b- oh… hello human.” Rider stuttered as he spotted Dante standing beside Laith happily. Rider rubbed the back of his neck and adjust himself as Skyla and Evie walked over casually. Laith growled and pointed at Rider angrily.  
“I told you his name is Dante, use it you halfwit!” Laith yelled at a reasonable volume while Skyla and Evie stared down Dante with concern.   
“Yeah… Sorry.” Rider mumbled back as Dante waved his hands in response, brushing off his apology and forgiving him completely.  
“Laith you do know what Rider is trying to do though right? He told us about what happened a year ago with that other guy, it’s not his fault he wants to protect you-“ Skyla was cut off short by Laith who stormed forward to confront her. Dante stopped as he felt a rush of emotion and deep thoughts from Laith, and his hands dropped in a confused sorrow. ‘What do they mean?’ Dante thought as Laith disappeared around the nearest corner with Skyla and Evie. Out of eyesight so Dante couldn’t communicate. Dante looked up at Rider hopefully as the other boy glanced away quickly and coughed awkwardly.  
“W-What are they talking about?” Dante asked quietly as Rider casually turned back and smiled. He couldn’t help but stutter in a mix of fear and confusion as Dante watched patiently.  
“W-well. I don’t think I’m aloud to tell you. It’s about Laith’s past, and he doesn’t really like to talk about his mistakes. Especially when it come to his feelings.” Dante looked away from Rider and turned to the corner which Laith had disappeared behind before sighing and shaking his head.  
“Don’t worry, I understand completely…” Dante replied before adjusting his bag and stepping away from Rider quickly so he could escape to his next class. Rider didn’t even attempt to stop him and allowed Dante to walk off alone while he waited for the others to return. Of course his eyes followed the sad boy but he didn’t have the energy or will to stop him. Laith must have yelled at the girls for a while because their return took longer than he expected. Eventually though they did return but Laith looked more pissed off than usual, and Rider wasn’t ready to deal with all his anger.  
“My past is none of your business, remember that!” Laith yelled as he glared at the girls while they stepped back into the garden and made eye contact with Rider who laughed nervously. Laith looked around him with a scowl though, angry and impatient. “Rider I swear to god if you told him!-“ Laith raised his fists as Rider jumped back and waved his hands defensively.  
“I didn’t! I promise!” He squealed in defence as Laith fumed with dark energy. He backed down though, clicked his tongue and lowered his fists.  
“Whatever, I’m going to find him. Stay out of my life.” He growled before storming off and leaving the other guardians alone.  
“Ok… I think we can all agree that Dante is off limits.” Rider huffed in exhaustion as Skyla and Evie nodded simultaneously. “I just hope it doesn’t end like last time…” 

Dante detoured on his route towards his next class and appeared at the staff room door before he realised. But then again, he did just want to go home. He wanted to see his sister, and he wanted to be away from Laith for a little while. He needed to think. Dante tapped on the darkly coloured door gently and to his relief Xavier answered it with a smile. He held a paper cup in his hand but Dante had already looked at the floor in embarrassment.  
“Oh… Dante, is everything ok? You’re looking a little pale.” Xavier stated as he stepped out of the staff room and into the hallway. Dante glanced up from the floor and nodded sheepishly.  
“I-I… ur. I was wondering if you could take me back to the apartment.” Dante looked up at Xavier as he smiled down on him. “I- I just wanted to-“ Dante didn’t need to explain himself any more, Xavier held up his hand and nodded.  
“No don’t worry, I understand. Besides you don’t look like you’re feeling that well.” Xavier sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. “Come on. I’ll take you home.” He continued before stepping back into the staff room to tell the others where he was going. Dante waited patiently and avoided eye contact as students passed him suspiciously, eyeing him curiously. But at this point, Dante just didn’t care. In those few moments he thought a lot about everything he had been through over the past few days, it was such a short amount of time, but it felt like an eternity. He’d done so much, he’d lost so much and he’d love to say he’d gained some friends. But he felt like only Laith like him. The other guardians cast him aside and kept secrets from him. But then again, he didn’t expect to know everything. Xavier stepped back out of the room as Dante stood dozily and swayed back and forth with his over thinking. Quickly Xavier placed a hand on his shoulder to ground him as Dante jumped and shot a glance at him in fear.  
“Hey, don’t worry, it’s just me. Come on let’s go.” Xavier smiled as Dante nodded and followed the agents slow walk as Xavier led him out the back of the school and towards his car.  
“Thanks.” Dante mumbled as Xavier unlocked the car and opened the door for him to enter. Xavier laughed and shut the door behind Dante before hopping into the front and waiting for Dante to settle down patiently. The small boy took off his back pack sadly and laid down over all of the back seats as he faced the front of the car.  
“Do you… want to talk about it?” Xavier asked calmly as he shut his door but refused to start the car. “I can tell this about Laith and the others. He said something, didn’t he?” Xavier continued as Dante sighed and rolled onto his back as his head rested uncomfortably on his bag.  
“It’s just that he’s keeping a secret from me, about something that might involve me. About something that happened a year ago, with another guy. I understand he doesn’t need to tell me everything but I thought we would be past secrets now… but then again. If he’s not telling me to protect me from something, then I can’t help but wonder what could be much worse than demons that want me dead.” Dante’s eyes were watery and glazed but Xavier didn’t say anything, he simply nodded and started the car casually.  
“In my opinion, it sounds like he does want to protect you. But not because of the danger you would be in. Laith is the kind of person who functions on how people see him, so maybe he wants to keep you from his past because of how you would see him after that.” Xavier explained thoughtfully as he drove out of school carefully and began making his way back to the apartment.  
“I guess so.” Dante sighed as he sat up and buckled himself up shakily. Xavier wasn’t done though and he continued to talk after Dante was safely secure inside the car.  
“I may know what happened though…” Xavier began as Dante shot up to attention and stared at the back of Xavier’s head curiously. “We have been following the guardians for a long time. Ever since they became suspicious and flagged up in our systems. And if I remember correctly, Laith had an acquaintance about a year ago.” He paused as the car came to a red light. “They were super close, did everything together, they even went off the grid for a few days every now and then, only to reappear together. We were planning on bringing them both in, since we suspected they were both guardians but one day the other guy just disappeared… and Laith moved to another country only days after he vanished. We stopped our team who was planning on bringing them in and instead searched for the other guy. It took a month but we eventually found a body…” Dante could tell where the story was going but he wanted to know everything from Xavier’s perspective. It felt so much more genuine and truthful. Xavier pulled over behind the apartment building as the silence continued before he shut off the car and sighed. “We found the body of a demon, and it matched the guy perfectly. It was burned and broken, but buried carefully deep in a forest... Surrounded by flowers.” Dante looked up at Xavier surprised as the tough and usually stoic agent found it hard to speak to him. After a soft sigh though, Xavier turned back coolly and smiled. “Sorry if telling you has upset you in any way. But its always better to know than to eat yourself up about it. And besides, maybe I don’t know what they were talking about before.” Xavier smiled as Dante nodded and smiled back.   
“Thank you.” 

Laith waited outside the room where his next class would be held but Dante never showed up and eventually the bell rang and Laith was left standing in confusion and anger. The hallways of bright colours filled up with students of equally diverse expressions, all rushing to their lessons. Laith huffed and moved to the side of the doorway so others could enter while he continued to wait. He felt bad, he felt guilty. He didn’t want to make Dante rush off like that, but he knew the truth would upset him. Laith sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall behind himself tiredly. ‘I’m so stupid.’ He thought silently. ‘I should’ve just told him, he probably hates me now.’ Laith huffed as someone familiar approached, he could smell it. Laith’s eyes rolled open as Wilder skipped happily towards the classroom as Laith glanced around at the diminishing life in the hallways.   
“Where is Dante?” Laith asked with as little venom as possible, seeing that they still didn’t know Laith and Dante’s official relationship. Wilder smiled at him happily and stepped closer.  
“Dante wasn’t feeling very good. He and Xavier went back to the apartment, don’t worry though, that place is secure. And Xavier will stay by his side until you get home.” Wilder smiled as Laith sighed and clicked his tongue.  
“Whatever. How did the investigation with that one person go?” Laith asked cryptically as Wilder blinked rapidly but eventually smiled and laughed casually.  
“It went great, while it was obvious from the beginning, we managed to take out another demon.” Wilder grinned as he held out his hand for a handshake. Laith reluctantly shook it as Wilder chuckled happily. “It’s super fun working with you man!” He continued as Laith stepped back in disgust before turning back to look inside the classroom.  
“Yeah whatever. How much more of this do I have to do?” Laith asked tiredly as Wilder glanced in the classroom as well just as the second bell rang loudly, telling them that class was starting.  
“Oh, just three more lessons. And lunch is in between that, so call it three and a half hours. But honestly, that’s nothing to an immortal like yourself.” Laith huffed a shallow laugh and turned back to the classroom, ready to enter, but he made sure to answer before he did.  
“I’m not immortal. I’m just stubborn.” 

Dante unlocked the apartment door carefully as he slid off his bag with a huff and stepped inside with Xavier following behind him happily. Tiredly he placed down his bag and slipped off his shoes as he shook off his jumper and hung it up by the door. Xavier also took off his shoes as the agents settled comfortably on the couch while Dante walked idly to his bedroom slowly. He stopped by the door though when Xavier spoke to him comfortingly.  
“I’ll be staying here until the others get back, since I’m not supposed to leave you alone. But don’t worry, I’ll just hang around out here.” Xavier explained as he clicked on the tv and put up his feet on the footrest. Dante nodded and smiled momentarily before opening his door and looking in on the scarce and empty room with a frown. He stepped inside and shut the door as tears formed in his eyes before he cried and collapsed on his bed. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He hated secrets, he hated being in the dark. But he loved Laith so much. And that only made it worse. Dante’s heart wrenched at the thought of this pulling their relationship apart, he didn’t want anything like that to happen. But he wanted the truth. He wanted to know what happened. His tears fell on his pillow slowly as his body curled into a ball so he could relax. But after a while, Dante had let it all out and he lowered his legs so he looked around the room. It was still as bland as they had left it this morning but it felt a little more empty without Laith. Dante lacked his constant flow of thought, he lacked his warmth. Dante sighed and laid down on his side as he relaxed when all of a sudden he heard a scream come from outside his bedroom. It was strange and scared but Dante immediately jumped up and ran to the door. As he ripped open the door and looked out into the common area he saw Xavier standing with his hands held beside his head and a woman standing in the kitchen with a knife in her hands. She was tall and angry, dressed in casual and comfortable clothes. Dante looked between the two of them before he looked a moment longer at the woman and realised something.  
“L-Lila… I-is that you?” Dante mumbled as he stepped towards her. Xavier huffed and lowered his hands as he sat back on the couch and relaxed again. The woman looked at Dante as her eyes softened and she dropped the knife onto the island with a broken smile.  
“Dante… Yes it’s me. I’m ok.” She smiled as Dante ran at her and pulled her into a hug as she did the same to him. Lila looked different from the last time Dante had visited, she was filled with life and colour and her hair was healthy and silky like it was before the attack. Dante grabbed onto her back lovingly as Lila held him close and leaned over her shoulder with a smile.  
“You’re so big.” She mumbled as Dante tried to breath evenly through the shock of seeing his sister. She rubbed her hand through his hair as Dante sniffed and nodded. “And your hair is darker.” She continued as Dante nodded again and finally spoke.  
“I missed you so much.” Dante cried as Lila nodded and smiled.  
“I know. I heard you talking to me every now and then. I didn’t see you, but I heard you talking to me.” She paused as she carefully pushed Dante back and looked at him. “I didn’t give up.” She laughed as Dante smiled and laughed as well. He rubbed his eyes and stepped back as Lila looked around the apartment again in disbelief.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be at school? And who is that? And why are we living here now? What happened to mum?” She began asking as Dante held out his hands to stop her before breathing deeply.  
“Can we just. Relax. I haven’t seen you in a long time, I promise, I will explain everything. But just for now, let’s just relax.” Dante sighed as Lila looked at him with a grin and a glimmer of a tear in her eyes.  
“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Laith groaned loudly as he kicked open the apartment door and stumbled in tiredly. He lied, he hated school. Especially when Dante wasn’t there. Fortunately he was the first one home so he could have a few minuets to relax by himself. As he looked around the apartment in a daze, while taking off his shoes quickly, he spotted Xavier looking at him from the comfort of the couch.  
“Afternoon. Now that you are home, I shall be leaving.” Xavier sighed as he stood and walked to the door casually before passing Laith with a smile and closing the door behind himself happily. Laith looked around the apartment with a frown before stepping towards his bedroom door, but he smelt someone new, someone different. He also smelt tears, lots of them. With a little more haste he opened the bedroom door and looked in to see Dante sitting on the floor beside someone as they leaned against the side of the bed and talked casually. He looked a moment longer when all of a sudden Dante looked up at him and his smile dropped and he looked at the floor sadly.   
“Who’s this?” Lila asked as Laith looked at her angrily while all of Dante’s thoughts began flooding his mind.  
“My name is Laith. Who are you?” He asked calmly as he shut the door and put down his bag carefully. Lila stood and stepped towards him with a smile.  
“I’m Dante’s sister, my names Lila!” She exclaimed happily as Laith nodded and looked back at Dante with a hint of sadness.  
“Is everything ok?” He asked slowly as Dante looked up at him slowly while Lila shook her head and stepped towards the door.  
“He won’t tell me what’s bothering him right now. Maybe you can get it out of him, he respects you a lot.” She leaned towards Laith with a grin and whispered into his ear. “Said you’re pretty too, when he first described you that is.” She laughed as Laith stiffened while Dante hid his face in shame. Happily Lila skipped out of the room and shut the door behind herself as Laith hesitated his approach. With a sigh he turned back to the door and locked it before walking idly over to Dante and sitting beside him. They sat alone in silence for a long time as Dante felt Laith’s hesitation while Laith felt Dante’s sadness.  
“I’m sorry.” Laith began as Dante looked up at him slowly while the other boy looked down on him with a soft smile. “I should’ve told you everything before. I just didn’t think you would like it. I thought you wouldn’t like me because of him.” Laith sighed as he turned his attention back to the floor.  
“Laith…” Dante mumbled as he turned to the other boy and leaned on him slowly so their body’s touched smoothly. “I’m still going to love you no matter what happened in your past. Like I said, I prefer to look to the future.” Dante smiled as Laith hummed and nodded before sitting upright and slowly standing. Dante leaned away and looked at him confused as Laith reached down and picked the other boy up.   
“Very well then.” Laith smiled as he lifted Dante up and laid him onto the bed. “I will tell you everything.” He stated before crawling behind him and leaning his back against the wall. Carefully Laith pulled Dante towards him so the smaller boy laid between his legs and rested his head on Laith’s chest. Dante blinked a few times in confusion as Laith smiled down on him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Dante rubbed his hand over the spot tenderly before smiling and looking forward. Laith laughed and held Dante’s right hand with his own, rubbing circles on his palm, while his left hand fiddled with Dante’s hair lovingly.  
“Ok.” Laith breathed out slowly as Dante leaned back against his human pillow and settled down comfortably. “I guess I should start with the guys name then.... His name was Jacob. He was the first human I met in a new country that I traveled to with Rider and Adonis and I genuinely liked him. He was persistent and demanding, he always wanted to be around me, but he just thought I was a normal human. We actually met on the streets of that city when I saved his life by pulling him out of the road.” Dante looked up at Laith as the other boy looked away with a smile on his face and happy memories flowing. “After that, we kept meeting randomly, then we planned to meet each other at places. He looked a little bit like you actually, he was definitely around your height but he had deep black curly hair and he was a little bit stronger but that’s not the point. We had a similar relationship to what we have now, but we never stayed anywhere alone together, despite him wanting to. We did go places together though. Long hikes and forest adventures… After two months though, I met up with him in the woods and he looked frantic, a little scared as well. He told me that someone wanted to hurt me and that I needed to run, I said he should come with me. But he refused. I refused to leave without him and it was then when I was ambushed by a group of low level demons, sent by him specially. They were easy to take down of course, but when I looked back at Jacob I knew what I had to do next. I had to fight him. I couldn’t bring myself to hurt him but I couldn’t let him leave. So I asked him to fight me full on, no holding back, so neither of us would feel guilty.” Laith pulled his hand out of Dante’s hair so he could run his hand down his scar slowly. “That’s the story of my scar.” He sighed before rubbing Dante’s head softly once again. “He scratched me and in retaliation I killed him. And buried his body in that forest. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I had to kill someone I felt so strongly towards, because if I didn’t, they would hurt someone else. Yet, to this day… I still feel like I could’ve changed him. I feel like if I had just helped him, he would’ve changed.” Laith looked down on Dante as tears filled his eyes and the smaller boy looked back up at him surprised.  
“I’m so sorry…” Dante replied finally as Laith leaned his head back against the wall and shook out a laugh.  
“Don’t worry… I have you now. That’s much better than anything I’ve had before.” Laith sighed as Dante rolled over and hugged Laith slowly, embracing his heat and his love. In that moment, Laith shared his remaining grief and Dante sympathised with him the best he could, but in the end they soon shuffled down under the covers and laid in each others embrace. Side by side they hugged each other, their arms and legs intertwined happily as Dante closed his eyes against Laith’s chest while the latter rested his head in Dante’s hair. It was peaceful and accepting, loving and caring. Laith had never felt so good and Dante had never felt so loved. Without saying anything more, and without moving any further, they showed just how much they cared for one another.


	16. Chapter 16

Eventually Laith and Dante grew hungry, even though they wanted to lie together for the rest of the day, but when Laith smelt dinner and his mind ran with thoughts, Dante sat up and yawned.  
“It does smell good doesn’t it?” He stated happily as he stretched his arms above his head before leaning over towards Laith and flopping his body over his. Laith laughed and rolled over so Dante laid across him awkwardly and smiled up at him happily. Laith pushed up on his elbows and laughed as Dante rolled onto his back but kept his body over Laith’s lap and legs awkwardly.  
“Come on. I can tell you’re hungry.” Laith smiled as he sat up and looked down on Dante. The other boy sat up slowly as well so he relaxed comfortably in front of Laith. They smiled at each other and were completely lost in each others eyes until Laith reached his hand up and held Dante’s cheek in his palm. Dante placed his hand atop Laith’s and leaned into the touch as he carefully inched forward. Laith smiled and pulled Dante’s head closer slowly as his other hand ran up his back curiously. Dante hummed and held Laith’s neck with his other hand as the two locked lips and their smiles dropped into passionate hums. Laith moved his hand on Dante’s cheek to his neck, as the smaller boy held Laith’s hip and shuffled closer on his knees so he sat atop his hips comfortably. Laith pulled him closer as Dante moved accordingly and breathed out happily. They broke apart for moments and rushed with thoughts and emotions which no one would ever hear. Laith eventually pushed Dante back though and leaned him slowly down onto the bed as he hunched over him and crawled his hands up his body slowly. Dante sighed and breathed heavily as Laith kissed him hard and moved back for a breath. Dante opened his eyes and looked up at him as his hands fell beside his body from exhaustion. Laith smiled and held his body up with his hands as he sat on his ankles and hovered over Dante’s lower chest. Carefully Laith leaned his body back onto his legs before hunching over and kissing Dante’s neck softly. The sensation he felt was overwhelming and he mumbled and breathed out quickly as Laith laughed and kissed harder as he held and ran his hands through Dante’s hair carefully. They both breathed in and out in a mismatched sync that they had made with each other, as Laith finally moved back up to Dante’s lips to stop his hums. As he smiled into the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Dante’s mouth, Dante wrapped his arms around Laith’s back and refused to let him go. It was a long, hard kiss but neither of them were letting go. Dante surprised Laith as he deepened this kiss himself and ran his tongue along Laith’s sharp teeth happily. Laith hummed and moaned happily as Dante laughed and moved back momentarily only to attack Laith again like a hungry animal. Suddenly though Laith tasted something metallic in his mouth and he pulled back to look at Dante with concern. Dante smiled up at him hazily while his eyes were bright and shining. Laith noticed the blood that seeped from the corner of his mouth though and he leaned down to look at him. He sat back and reached down to open Dante’s mouth with his hands to check where he was bleeding from. Because Laith knew he wasn’t bleeding, he would’ve felt it. Low and behold, Dante’s tongue had been cut on something, most likely Laith’s extremely sharp teeth.   
“Dammit I’m so sorry, Urgh Dante I’m so-“ Laith’s apologising was stopped by Dante pulling him down and kissing him hard as Laith mumbled incoherent words. He pulled back quickly though as Dante sat up and ruffled his own hair back into place. Laith watched in amazement as Dante kicked his legs off the bed and stood up confidently before licking his blood off his lips and smiling.   
“It’s my own fault. You don’t need to apologise.” Dante smiled as he stretched and leaned side to side with a groan. Laith stood quickly beside him though and pulled his body into a hug as Dante yelped in surprise. Laith held the smaller boy’s head in his hand as he leaned over his shoulder and sighed gently. Dante was so much tougher than the first time they met.  
“Does it hurt?” He asked curiously as Dante licked up any blood that leaked out his mouth, smiling into Laith’s shoulder happily.  
“Nah, it’s a tiny cut.” Dante replied as Laith pushed him back slowly before smiling sheepishly and nodding.  
“Good… lets get some dinner now.” Laith laughed as he backed away and stepped towards the door with a slow and uneven pace. Dante looked at him curiously as his face quickly lost its blush and rush of loving confidence. The cut in his mouth was tiny and insignificant, sure it stung a little, but Dante didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was Laith. With a touch of sadness and left over abandonment issues Dante stepped forward and held onto Laith’s waist just as the other boy grabbed the door handle. Dante smothered his face in Laith’s back and made the latter shiver from shock before turning back to look at Dante over his shoulder.  
“Is something wrong?” Laith asked as he held his hand on the door handle softly. Dante laughed and looked up at Laith with a smile.  
“Nothing, I just love you.” Dante giggled as Laith turned away quickly and looked at the door sadly. Dante heard his hesitation and backed away, slipping his arms off Laith and walking back a few paces. “Sorry. I’m just a little emotional right now. My sisters back and you’re not mad at me..” Dante looked up at Laith sadly as he continued to face away from him.  
“You don’t need to apologise. It’s my fault. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I don’t feel all those emotions like you do. You deserve better.” Laith blurted out as he pulled down the handle and opened the door quickly. But he turned back with a smile, his eyes slightly grey, as he continued. “But I am trying.” Laith finished as he stepped out into the common room while Dante stood dumbfounded in the room. ‘Was Laith sad?’ Dante thought as he stepped towards the door slowly. He thought maybe it was his fault, but then again Laith had said it was his own fault for not having human feelings. Dante sighed and stepped out into the common room as well as he looked up towards everyone at the dinner table. They were all so happy, talking and discussing things as Laith sat down carefully and ignored them all but looked back at Dante with a small smile. Laith encouraged him to join them as the guardians and his sister looked up at him slowly.  
“Oh, Dante! Come on over, I made my famous roast dinner just for you.” Lila smiled as she stood and pulled out a chair for him. Dante looked at the table as tears slowly dripped into his eyes and he looked around at the family setting he never had. He finally had his sister back, he had other people who cared for him. He finally felt safe. It was overwhelming. Dante laughed and smiled as he rubbed his eyes with his arm. Lila stepped forward quickly as Dante began to cry and sniff loudly.  
“Lila, I’ve missed you so much.” Dante laughed as he walked towards her quickly and fell into her arms, Lila laughed and hugged him back as he calmed down. At the table the guardians looked at each other, confused and concerned, while Laith picked at his food with a soft smile on his face.  
“Humans are very weird aren’t they.” Rider whispered to the others as Lila and Dante hugged a few meters away. Skyla and Evie nodded and returned to their food by Laith was a little ticked off by the comment.  
“How would you feel if your birth family up and disappeared because of something you couldn’t control?” Laith asked rhetorically as he took in another mouthful with a frown and looked up accusingly at Rider. The other boy sighed and shook his head slowly before looking back at Laith.   
“I don’t know really…” Rider replied as Laith looked at Dante momentarily before glancing back.  
“You’d move on, that’s what you’d do. And god forbid I say it aloud, but we’d be your new family, so that’s how we need to treat Dante right now, ok?” Laith sighed as he watched Dante and Lila sit at the table before she passed her brother a plate of food happily. Laith glanced up and smiled at Dante as he smiled back and thanked him for all he’d heard through his memories. Laith hummed and continued eating as the table soon filled with life once more.  
“So, Dante, are you feeling ok? You went home early today.” Skyla stated as Laith thought happily about the fact that they were finally using his proper name. Dante looked up at Skyla slowly and smiled before staring down at food he hadn’t seen in a long time.  
“I’m feeling a lot better now, thank you.” Dante laughed as he tried his sisters food and was genuinely amazed by the amounts of flavour that it contained. As if Lila could feel his happiness, she laughed and smiled down on him.  
“That’s good, I just thought something that Laith said upset you.” Skyla sighed as Laith shot her an angry glare and she backed off. Lila looked up around the table but felt less of a family vibe, instead she felt like she’d known the people around her forever. As if they’d been friends for years. Smiling and placing down her fork she leaned down on her hand and began to ask all the questions she had left.  
“So, we haven’t talked much about ourselves. I’m sure all of you have taken good care of Dante while I was in hospital. But may I ask why all of us are here?” Lila asked curiously as Adonis nodded and took charge while Laith and Dante lowered their head and tried to eat in peace.  
“Well as you may know from the agents that picked you up and briefed you, we are all here because of the same reason. Someone in our lives has been hurt by something and they don’t know what yet, so we have been put here. Where it’s safe.” Adonis replied as Laith and Dante finally heard what lies they were supposed to keep up around Lila, the cover story wasn’t all wrong though.   
“Ah of course, so, what happened to you guys?” She asked kindly before turning to Laith who looked at Dante happily. Laith blinked a few times and looked around in a daze before replying.  
“Oh, um. Well I was hurt in the woods, and it was actually Dante who found me first, I think that’s why we are all here together.” Laith said slowly as he watched Adonis’ facial expressions to make sure he wasn’t spilling anything she didn’t know. But while Adonis didn’t seem changed by his statement, Lila seemed shocked and a little angry.  
“And what were you doing in the woods mister?!” Lila asked firmly as Dante turned away and tried to disappear from the conversation.   
“I was just feeding an animal, I wasn’t in any danger.” Dante mumbled back as Lila huffed and shook it off.  
“Whatever, we are talking about this later. But not right now.” Lila replied as she looked disappointed at Dante while he sighed and pushed the remains of his dinner around with his fork in shame. Lila changed her expression quickly and turned to Skyla and Evie with a smile as the other girls laughed and replied.  
“Well I’m Evie and this is Skyla. But we, ur, don’t want to talk about what happened to us.” Evie sighed as she rubbed at the back of her neck and looked around shyly. Laith could tell she was just unable to come up with an excuse though.  
“Of course, sorry, maybe this is too sensitive of a topic.” Lila replied as she looked away in embarrassment. Adonis shook his head though and began packing away plates.  
“Of course not, it’s good for all of us to get to know each other, it was a good idea.” Adonis stated as he stood and began taking people’s plates while smiling at Lila sweetly. Dante’s sister didn’t reply though and still seemed embarrassed, she didn’t want to bother anyone else. Finally Laith coughed gently after conveying his plan to Dante and he stood quickly.  
“Well, that was a wonderful dinner, thank you. I have some homework though, so I must go back to my room.” Laith explained as he passed his plate to Adonis before ruffling Dante’s hair and walking happily away. “I’ll see you later.” He continued as he waved and disappeared into his room as the door clicked behind him. Everyone looked at Dante dumbfounded as he rubbed his hair back into place while keeping his head low. Lila spotted his red cheeks though and she laughed loudly.  
“Oh my god, now way!” She smiled as she grabbed Dante by his shoulders and looked into his eyes with a wild grin. “You like him don’t you? I know you do, you’re so flustered.” Lila muttered as the other guardians in the room giggled while Adonis stared at her amazed.  
“You could tell just by his looks?” Adonis asked curiously as he placed the last dish away and leaned on the breakfast bar.  
“So I’m guessing he told you all then?” Lila smiled as Dante placed his head on the table and groaned while covering his head in annoyance.  
“I didn’t tell them Lila…” Dante moaned as he sat back up and stared at her gently. “I’m dating Laith.” He continued as Lila looked at him shocked but excited.  
“Thank god! I don’t want to see my little bi bro pining forever.” Lila laughed as she happily rubbed her hands through his hair and pulled him into a hug.  
“So you’re not mad that I didn’t tell you sooner?” Dante asked slowly as Lila stood up and began walking to the kitchen so she could help Adonis put away the dishes.  
“Are you kidding me? I don’t care, you’re a grown up kid now. You’ve got secrets, I get it.” Lila replied as everyone in the room stiffened slightly at her comment, but Lila quickly sent Dante into a bi panic when she pestered him about it. “But now my question is wether or not you followed Laith into the woods or not? And of course when the wedding is.” Lila joked as she stacked a few cups and put them away with a giggle. Dante groaned and covered his face in embarrassment as Skyla and Evie slipped into their room behind him. Dante wanted to escape as well but Laith said he needed a few minutes to prepare something.   
“This is why I didn’t want to tell you…” Dante mumbled through his arms as Lila finished with the dishes and walked back over to the table while Rider and Adonis walked back to their room.   
“Oh come on. Don’t be so mean.” Lila pouted as she sat beside him and placed her hands on her lap happily. “But seriously. We’re alone now.” She began and Dante looked up at her softer tone and more concerned features. “I’m sorry I wasn’t a better big sister, you’ve had to grow up all on your own. I’m sorry about that. But Dante, can’t you see, you’re so much more mature now. For one you’ve made some good friends, I’m proud of that, but you also didn’t give up. I’m so happy for you, really, and I’m proud of you too.” Lila smiled as Dante stared at her in confusion. She was finally being truthful with him, she was being completely real. Dante smiled back weakly and nodded before standing up and grinning happily.  
“I’m glad that you didn’t give up either. I can see these people as my new family, but you’re the last true family I have left.” Dante sighed as Lila smiled at him and nodded but Dante looked at her with bold and powerful eyes. “No one will hurt you ever again, I’ll make sure of it.” 

Dante stepped into the bedroom boldly as he prepared himself for whatever Laith had done. But as he walked inside he saw a simply lit room with Laith laying comfortably on the bed. He didn’t wear much though as he laid down in only a pair of basketball shorts. Dante laughed and walked forward as Laith rolled off the bed and grabbed his towel from the floor beside himself.  
“Ah finally.” He began as he stepped towards Dante happily. The latter stopped when he saw the towel though and he pouted slightly. “I’ve got to take a shower, I can tell that you’ve already had one today, so wait for me. I’ll be back in a few minuets, in the mean time, you can wear what I laid out for you on your side of the bed.” Dante looked over Laith’s shoulder at the bed but he couldn’t tell exactly what it was, unexpectedly though, as he leaned Laith stole a quick kiss on his lips before strutting out of the room and disappearing in a flash. Dante stood in confusion as he still looked slightly towards the bed in curiosity but eventually he regained control of his limbs and he collapsed onto the bed as a mess of emotions. With a long sigh he rolled over to look at the clothes Laith had left out for him and to his surprise that were somewhat normal. Somewhat. Laith had left him out a pair of basketball shorts identical to his own, as well as a small red tank top that would fit Dante perfectly, and of which he would usually work out in. Dante smiled at the clothes and brushed his hand over them softly as he thought about Laith happily. Sure their relationship was a little complicated lately but Dante couldn’t ignore his feelings, he really did care about Laith, more than anything. Carefully he stood back up and began to change into his clothes with a soft sigh. Dante hadn’t realised how cold it was in the room until he changed but it was slightly colder than he expected, and he shivered as he threw his old clothes into the dirty basket. If anything it was unnaturally cold. Dante looked around confused as his breath became steamy and showed in the air before him.  
“What the hell.” Dante shivered as he sat on the bed and curled up in the duvet, thinking it was only him that thought it was cold. But something about this was different, because frost crawled creepily across the wall behind Dante. He turned towards the sound in disbelief as the ice crackled across the wall.  
“Hello prince.” A deep and raspy voice called out into the room as Dante’s breath hitched. He looked around in a panic as everything in the room began to cover with a thin layer of frost. Dante jumped up and ran towards the door but all of a sudden the whole door was covered with a thick sheet of ice. Dante smashed his fists against it but it was at least half a meter thick and completely solid. Turning back to the room he stared, scared and confused at the room before him.  
“Who’s there?! What do you want?! How did you get he-“ Dante’s breath was instantly knocked out of him as a force struck his back and sent him to his knees. Coughing on the floor and looking back up behind him, Dante watched as a shadowy figure was formed from the ice. It was a tall icy shadow demon that stepped forward and looked down on Dante with a smile as Dante rolled away and jumped up quickly. The demon laughed as it’s hands covered with ice and formed short, sharp claws. Dante stepped back in fear as his body grew colder while frost seeped up his legs.  
“Sorry prince, I’m not supposed to hurt you, but I can’t have you calling for your guard after I worked so hard to avoid him.” The demon laughed as they flexed their claws and stepped towards Dante dauntingly.   
“What do you want?!” Dante breathed out as he backed against the wall and tried to stay standing as his body fell colder and colder. The demon stopped just in front of him and reached out a cold hand that traced Dante’s cheek slowly.  
“Shh. I just want you to give in. Because when you finally fall victim to my ice, I can take you to my master without any fuss.” The demon replied as Dante held his breath and shook, before suddenly head butting the demon angrily. The demon stumbled back and growled as Dante laughed and readied his fists.  
“I’m not leaving!” Dante yelled as loud as he could while his body froze slowly. The demon laughed and turned back to him with a smile.  
“Yes you are! And as soon as I’m done with you I’ll freeze all the guardians with my powers.” The demon growled as they lifted their hands while ice crawled quickly up Dante legs. Without thinking about himself Dante jumped forward and kicked the demon as the ice on his feet shattered against its body. The demon stumbled back and wiped away the hint of black goo that oozed from its body as Dante jumped forward again and kicked with his other frozen foot. The demon wasn’t ready for the retaliation though and took the other kick with a growl. Dante managed to knock them to the floor as he stood tall and angry, looking down on his opponent.  
“Don’t you dare, threaten Laith.” Dante growled loudly as he heard a ruckus kick up outside of the room. He glared down on the demon and presumed they heard it too but he wasn’t about to let them escape. Dante’s eyes glowed in the dark light as the demon laughed and looked up at him as they slowly stood up before him. Dante stared them down as the demon looked at him and smiled.  
“I’ll make your special ones death slow, just for you.” They laughed as Dante stumbled and breathed out heavily in the cold air.  
“You won’t get a chance.” Dante replied as he searched the room with his eyes for a weapon. The demon opened its claws and growled itself into a fighting stance with a smile.  
“It will be an honour to fight you, prince.” 

Laith felt a shiver run up his back as he stepped out of the shower and began to change. But the nervous feeling only escalated when he heard Adonis and Skyla talking outside, right by his bedroom door. Stepping out of the bathroom in his minimal clothing, with his towel slung over his shoulder lazily, he watched as Skyla and Adonis turned to him quickly. Skyla turned away immediately though as Adonis sighed and shook his head in disappointment.  
“Sorry, we’ll talk later. You need to get changed.” Adonis groaned as he and Skyla walked away and disappeared into their rooms quickly. Laith shrugged and smelt the air to sooth his nerves but nothing smelt out of the ordinary, if anything it was too normal. And for the first time in a while, Laith’s feet felt cold. Instantly he jumped towards the door but it was cold as well. Ice cold. Laith heated up his body quickly and held his hands against the door as water ran out from under it. He heard nothing within the room but he began to smell rotting flesh. In a rush of anger as the water flood non stop Laith called out for Dante in a panic.  
“Dante! Dante god dammit, are you ok?!” Laith screamed through the door as it finally allowed him to enter while the other room doors began to open as well. Laith burst into the room as his body heat turned the ice and frost to steam instantly but his eyes darted around the room in a panic. Quickly his eyes fell to a demon corpse that lay, deceased and demolished against the floor as its body fluids seeped out as if it was mauled by a wild animal. On the other side of the room though, Laith saw Dante, collapsed on the floor and shaking. His body covered by a soft layer of frost. Laith ran forward and slid next to him as he heated the room and Dante slowly, making sure not to send him into shock. Dante was still awake, somehow, and he smiled at Laith softly as the other boy turned his body towards himself. Laith surveyed his body quickly and saw a few bruises but thankfully no cuts. His hands and chest were covered in demonic blood though and it dropped off his body like his own blood would. Overall though Dante’s eyes were somewhat pale but they were still perfectly orange underneath. Laith sighed and pulled his freezing body closer as Adonis and Rider burst into the room and quickly shut the door when they realised the situation.  
“What the hell happened?” Adonis asked calmly as he stepped over the demon and glared down on its dead body. Laith couldn’t reply, his body was shaking too much while Dante gave in and closed his eyes softly so he could rest. The small boy had barely even greeted him with a thought. Rider stepped towards Laith quickly and kneeled beside him as the frost melted slowly all around them.  
“Is he ok?” Rider asked slowly as Laith held Dante’s head against his chest and cradled his body softly.  
“I-I don’t know.” Laith replied as his breath shook. “I don’t know.” 

Xavier and the rest of the guards soon arrived after Adonis called them all upstairs after the incident. They were just as confused as the guardians about how the demon got in, let alone how it found them. But they were all just as puzzled about what exactly Dante had done to defeat it. Unfortunately though Laith didn’t let anyone approach Dante while he held him close at all times and sat on their bed together. He was in shock too, and had returned to an animalistic approach as he guarded Dante mindlessly. Rider and Adonis had seen this behaviour once before and quickly backed down but Xavier was stubborn and insisted that they take Dante to the agency for treatment. All throughout this experience though, Evie and Skyla kept Lila away from everything in a nice loud room where they couldn’t hear anything.   
“Back off!” Laith yelled as Xavier tried once more to get even a meter into the room. Laith growled and roared in an angry panic as he cradled Dante’s lifeless body and warmed him comfortably.  
“What if we treated him here.” Xavier suggested as he got Adonis to pass him a first aid kit quickly. Laith’s glare dropped slightly as he looked down on Dante and waited, his mind was on overdrive trying to figure everything out but he knew he needed help.  
“Ok! But only you, no one else can enter!” Laith yelled as Xavier sighed loudly and ran forward while Adonis looked inside shocked and dumbfounded. The lights in the room were switched on by Xavier as he sat on the bed and opened his first aid kit slowly while Laith lowered Dante’s body onto the mattress. Laith had already taken off the demon infected clothes and cleaned Dante’s body before he comfortably wrapped him up in blankets, all in the time it took for the agents to arrive. Xavier waited patiently as Laith took off the blankets from Dante’s upper body and presented the injuries to Xavier’s sadly.  
“Is there anything below the waist that needs looking at?” Xavier asked as he looked over the injuries that were a lot worse than Laith had first seen. Slowly Laith shook his head as he ran his hand down Dante’s cheek softly as the other boy shivered.   
“No, just these.” Laith replied as he too looked again at Dante’s chest. It was nothing too bad but it still hurt to see Dante so damaged by a battle. His chest and stomach were bruised and cut slightly by the demon who seemed to have barely slashed him at least once across the chest. The blood that seeped out had been halted by the freezing temperatures of the room and had scabbed over quickly. Laith looked up to Xavier in defeat as he let go of Dante and left him to the agent softly.  
“Adonis has healing powers, shouldn’t we leave something like this to him.” Xavier stated boldly as he began softly unrolling the bandages and pulling out the antiseptic cream. Laith shook his head and held Dante’s hand gently.  
“No, his healing can only be used once a day without consequences. And I made him use it yesterday. Besides, it always leaves a nasty scar and I don’t want Dante to have more.” Laith sighed as he rubbed Dante’s palm with his thumb softly. Xavier wasn’t in the mood to argue and he’d gotten close enough to help Dante so he wasn’t about to jeopardise his safety.  
“Very well, can you please lift him in a second though.” Xavier replied as he rubbed the cream on Dante’s chest slowly. The sleeping boy shook and shivered but Laith didn’t flinch, he knew it was helping him.  
“Sure.” Laith nodded as he watched Xavier wrap the bandages over the cream while he pulled Dante’s body up slowly. He watched as Xavier’s face dropped into shock as he saw the scars on Dante’s back but the agent said nothing. He simply continued his work and Laith was grateful for that. Quickly he was finished and Laith laid Dante’s body back down and wrapped him back up in blankets again as Xavier surveyed his head for injury’s, which amazingly there was none of. With a sigh and a smile, Xavier stood and stepped towards the door as he closed his first aid box.  
“He needs rest, lots of it. And so do you. No school for the rest of the week.” Xavier prescribed as he stepped outside of the room and began closing the door. “Get some sleep.” He finished before shutting the door as Laith lifted Dante’s body up and slid under the covers with him carefully. Lovingly he held Dante’s body close to his as they lay in the heat of each other.   
“That was scary as hell, don’t you dare do that to me again.” Laith mumbled into Dante’s hair as the boy slept soundly on top of him. Smiling fondly at his sleeping features, Laith kissed his head and closed his eyes as he whispered a soft sigh. “I promise I’ll never let you go.” 

Xavier groaned loudly as he collapsed onto the couch in the common room while Rider and Adonis swarmed him with questions.  
“What happened?”  
“Is Laith ok?” They battered as Xavier tossed away the first aid kit and sunk into the comfort of the couch.  
“They’re fine. They just need rest. The demon is a different story though. Our labs will test it to try and find a cause of death but honestly I can’t promise anything. We should at least be happy that Dante survived though. But I’ve got to say, he’s a lot tougher than he appears. Compared to how much damage he did to the demon, he walked away easy. There’s only one scratch on him.” Xavier replied as he sighed and slung an arm over his eyes.  
“Urgh, not again.” Rider groaned as he stood and stepped towards his room. “I’m not helping out with dealing with his demon fever, Adonis that will be all you.” He continued before slugging his way inside his room and disappearing. Adonis shook his head as Xavier looked at him curiously.  
“Demon fever?” He asked calmly as Adonis nodded and sat down beside him before looking around the room skeptically.  
“Yeah, let me explain…”


	17. Chapter 17

Dante’s eyes peeled open slowly as he felt a massive amount of heat pulsing through his body. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him as he saw only what was in front of himself, Laith. Eventually though he began to feel and smell everything around himself as well, like the warm air and body beneath him as well as the shampoo that Laith had used earlier. Dante attempted to move his body, starting with his hands that were wrapped around Laith’s chest tightly, before carefully attempting to lift his head. Suddenly a burst of pain shot through his body and Dante groaned into the blankets below himself so he wouldn’t wake Laith up. Looking back up as his neck hurt from the movement, Dante watched Laith’s chest rise and fall while he laid softly atop him. He could sense something unnaturally warm about himself but he didn’t question it and softly laid his head back down on Laith as the other boy hummed and hugged Dante back gently as his arms hung loosely around the other boy. Dante smiled and laughed silently as he hugged back as well and snuggled closer when all of a sudden he was struck with another stab of pain that made him groan and breath out in pain. Laith’s body shot up in a panic as Dante was almost flung backwards if Laith hadn’t held onto him so tightly. Laith’s blue eyes looked into Dante’s in a panic as the smaller boy looked up and smiled.  
“I’m ok, it’s just a little ache.” Dante reassured him as he smiled and looked up at Laith who continued to stare down on him in disbelief.  
“Are you sure?” He asked softly, adjusting his body so Dante could sit atop him more comfortably. Dante nodded as the blankets that hung all over his body loosened as he gripped his chest. Laith nodded as well and yawned before reaching for his phone and checking the time. Dante tried to look at his phone screen but Laith placed it down only a moment after picking it up.  
“Sorry for waking you up…” Dante sighed as he leaned his head against Laith’s chest while the other boy looked back and ran his fingers through the other boy’s hair.  
“It’s ok, you’re injured. So that means nothing is your fault, just ask for anything ok, I’m all yours. And I’m not going to leave your side.” Laith replied as Dante wrapped his arms around Laith slowly while the other boy looked to the door. “Do you want some water?” Laith asked calmly as he looked down at the mess of curls below him. Dante moved back a tiny bit to look up before smiling and nodding gently.  
“If that’s ok with you.” Dante replied as Laith nodded back and carefully lifted Dante onto the bed so he could slide out from under him. He stood up slowly and turned back to check on Dante as the other boy sat lazily on the bed with his blankets barely hanging off his body. So loose that Laith could see the bandages on his chest. With a broken, sad smile he leaned forwards and pulled the blankets over Dante’s body so they kept him warm. After Dante smiled back and laughed while holding the blankets up, Laith gently kissed him on the forehead and moved back a step.  
“I love you.” Laith smiled quickly as he looked at Dante’s flushed and fevered face that stared at him happily. He wanted to say it before, he should’ve said it before.   
“I-I love you too.” Dante smiled as he nuzzled his face into the blankets and watched Laith casually step out of the room, leaving the door wide open so he could sense Dante at all times. The smaller boy waited happily and smiled sheepishly into his arms as he glanced towards the door constantly. Sure his chest hurt, but damn, Dante couldn’t cope with Laith being so open about his feelings. Barely a moment later Laith had returned, that or Dante had dozed off for a minute. Carefully he shut the door and approached Dante with a smile as he passed him the cup and sat beside him slowly. Dante looked at Laith with big, happy eyes as he cradled the cup in his hands and smiled. Laith grinned as well but turned back to the room and sighed. Dante was still overwhelmed by the sudden emotions from Laith though and he nuzzled his head onto Laith’s shoulder as the other boy wrapped his arm around him. Laith casually rubbed his shoulder while the blankets fell off of Dante’s body slowly and Laith looked down on his bandages sadly. Dante took a few short sips of water between his thoughts before passing the half empty cup back to Laith who placed it gently to the floor. Dante yawned and leaned deeper into Laith’s shoulder as the other boy rubbed his arm calmingly.  
“I love you. But I should’ve sensed that demon long before it got here. All of those humans today threw me off.” Laith began to ramble on as Dante pushed back and kissed Laith clumsily to shut him up. ‘I don’t care.’ Dante thought as he shook off the blankets and held Laith’s face in his hands. ‘It doesn’t matter.’ Dante continued as he kissed harder and pushed Laith back onto the bed. ‘I love you too.’ He finished as Laith kissed back softly and gently pulled Dante’s body flush against his own. The kisses were passionate and long as Dante moved back for only a moment at a time so he could stare into Laith’s eyes. But even while he was overcome with fever, he still had a question to ask.  
“Are you proud?” He asked only a moment before kissing Laith again and stealing his breath away. When they broke for air again, Laith was able to reply.  
“About the demon?” Laith questioned as Dante sat up on Laith’s lap and looked down on him happily. Shyly the boy nodded as he looked down at his body for the first time. His bandaged chest and basketball shorts that Laith had given him. Laith sighed and sat up on his elbows before replying.  
“I’m just glad you lived. And I’m proud of you for killing it, sure. But you shouldn’t of been hurt like you were, I should’ve been better…” Laith looked up at Dante with big, loving, sad eyes that called for forgiveness but Dante swayed from tiredness. The small boy was barely awake as his fever showed on his face clearly. “None of that matter now though, you need to rest, you’ve got a pretty bad fever.” Laith stated as Dante looked at him with his blushing red cheeks and soft smiley expression. Laith smiled as well and brushed off the rest of his guilt before wrapping his arms around Dante and pulling his body down onto the bed beside himself. He sighed and placed Dante’s head against his chest as he gently hummed a soft rhythm to sooth him. Carefully he kicked the duvet over them both as he rubbed Dante’s back and messed with his hair happily. Dante smiled wide into Laith’s bare chest as he hugged the other boy back and slowly drifted back off into a deep sleep. Laith stayed awake for a while longer though, overthinking and mumbling to himself tiredly.

Adonis sat alone in the dark common room as he looked over paper work from his job when all of a sudden Lila stepped out of her room. Adonis looked up in a panic and glanced over as she stopped like a deer in the headlights before quickly relaxing.  
“Sorry for startling you. I couldn’t sleep is all.” Lila explained as she stepped over silently and adjusted her hoodie which she wore with a loose pair of red shorts. Adonis laughed and patted the space beside himself as she stepped closer and sat beside him slowly.  
“I couldn’t sleep either. It’s work stuff mainly.” Adonis explained as he stifled through his papers and began packing them away carefully. As he glanced over at Lila though she was rubbing her left arm gently and looking at the floor.   
“Hey…” She began softly as Adonis placed down his papers and looked at her gently while she stared back. “Do you believe in monsters?” She asked tiredly as Adonis turned away and looked out at the city through the massive living room window.   
“Yeah, I believe there’s something else out there.” Adonis replied comfortingly as Lila sighed and held herself in her arms and curled up to her knees on the couch.  
“Well that’s what I’m thinking about. I think something like that, a monster, attacked me. And everything from there is hazy, apart from a few voices I heard in the hospital. But my recovery, what was actually wrong with me, it’s all fuzzy. The only thing I have to go by is a scar.” She paused as she rolled up her sleeve and looked up at Adonis sadly as the man looked at her arm and sighed. The scar ran a long way down her upper arm but was dark pink, healthy healing skin.  
“That does look quite bad. And I’m sorry for whatever happened to you, it seems to have affected you a lot.” Adonis replied as he smiled and began packing away his papers. “Where do you work, if I may ask?” He continued as Lila rolled down her sleeve and looked up at him surprised.  
“Oh, um. I work at a nursery, I’m training to be a teacher there.” Lila smiled as Adonis nodded and grinned back.  
“Well it seems both of us have students that need us to be well rested. Let’s go to bed, you can’t let your little ones miss out on an education.” Adonis laughed as he left his work neatly on the table and walked towards his bedroom as Lila stood as well but stepped towards Dante’s room. Adonis walked back over to her as she peeked inside and watched Dante sleep beside Laith soundly and Adonis watched it too. Laith looked so peaceful, so content. Adonis hummed a laughed as Lila giggled and shut the door before turning back to Adonis with a huge, happy smile.  
“I’m so glad Dante is happy. He’s found it so hard to make friends over the years.” Lila sighed as she thought over everything the two of them had been through.  
“Yes he and Laith get along well.” Adonis smiled as he began to turn but Lila’s next statement made him freeze.  
“Well he considers you all family. So thank you for that.” Lila finished as she turned and stepped towards her room. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She waved as Adonis looked up and waved back momentarily before she disappeared into her room. Adonis shook his head but continued to stand outside Laith’s room as he thought.  
“Family…” he mumbled softly as he turned back to his room and approached it slowly. “That’s ridiculous.”

Laith woke up a little hazy later that morning, a lot later than he would usually wake up. Turning his head to look below him he saw Dante wrapped lazily around his chest with his head snuggled between his right arm and side. Laith smiled and rubbed his body softly with his hand before reaching with his left hand towards his phone. Yawning he looked at the time before dropping his phone back onto the bedside table and turning back to Dante. Gently he placed his hand on the other boy’s head to check his temperature, and after pulling back quickly he determined the worst. Dante’s cheeks were red but his breathing was steady and calm. Sighing Laith looked up at the ceiling as he rubbed Dante’s arm with his hand gently. After a while though he grew ever hungrier and eventually had to begin his escape. Shuffling slowly and peeling Dante off of him gently he managed to stand up beside the bed as the other boy continued to lay fast asleep. Laith turned back and smiled as he adjusted Dante’s pillow and pulled the duvet over him softly. Dante smiled and hummed as he curled and slept soundly while Laith turned to the door and slipped out silently. Leaving the door slightly cracked open so he could sense everything. Yawning Laith stepped towards the kitchen and flung open the fridge as he looked inside it tiredly, moving stuff around until he found something decent. Pulling out some eggs, bacon and mixed greens, Laith relished in the silence of the late morning silence. Everyone else had already left for school and no one else was in the apartment. The whole place was empty besides Laith and Dante. Taking in a soft breath and turning around the kitchen, Laith pulled out a pan and placed it gently on the stove. He took a moment to listen to the space around him and assure himself that Dante was still sleeping before he cracked open the eggs and dropped them onto the pan. A soft sizzle of the eggs and a loud pop as he added the bacon made Laith smile and sigh in hunger. After a few minuets he threw on the mixed greens and they sizzled down to nothing inside the egg and bacon mix. Pulling out a plate from the nearby cupboard, he slid the omelet onto it carefully before turning off the stove and leaving the pan to cool. Picking up his plate and grabbing a fork from a draw he stepped back to the room quickly. Sure his breakfast was nothing like what he would have back in the mountains, but he couldn’t just leave Dante at a time like this. Pushing open the door and kicking it closed behind himself, Laith made his way idly towards Dante who slept peacefully in a curled up position. Laith placed the plate softly down atop the bedside table as he leaned over and kissed Dante on the forehead lovingly. The smaller boy smiled and curled in on himself more with a soft breath out as Laith sat on the bed beside him and rubbed his hair softly. He could tell that Dante’s fever was bad, and likely to get a little bit worse as time went on, suddenly though, Dante groaned and shook in pain as he hugged his chest loosely. Laith panicked for a moment and rolled Dante over gently as the other boy opened his eyes and looked around in a panic. Dante’s breathing became heavy as Laith pulled his arms away and looked at the bandages on his chest worryingly. Dante searched the room with his eyes as he laid completely still in fear, unable to see anything around him. Laith sensed his panic and leaned over the boy so he could see him, and immediately Dante relaxed, his body loosened and he smiled gently. Laith smiled back before looking back at Dante’s chest and sighing.  
“I’m going to take the bandages off ok?” Laith stated gently as he looked to Dante for guidance. The fevered boy could barely function under the illness as his watery orange eyes were clearly distant and clouded. “Just tell me if something hurts.” Laith continued as he carefully ran his hand across the bandages before sliding them off his body gently. Dante took a sharp breath in as Laith’s hand touched his chest and the other boy looked back concerned but Dante wasn’t in pain, he was just surprised by the unnatural coldness of Laith’s hands. Sighing and continuing to take off Dante’s bandages, Laith stared down on a disease filled scratch that scarred Dante’s lower chest. It wasn’t any better than yesterday, if anything the cut and disease had spread further. The wound itself was closed and covered but the demon energy still remained and glowed slightly. Laith could of given Dante his amulet again, he’d thought about it a lot, but he didn’t know the consequences of short term use on a human body. He’d already caused a telepathy issue, and that was just with a tiny wound, this was much bigger. It could end up seeping guardian powers into Dante. Laith’s mind raged war on him when all of a sudden he felt a soft hand atop his and he turned back to Dante as the smaller boy spoke.  
“I-is it bad?” He asked timidly as Laith held his hand strongly and rubbed his palm with his thumb.   
“Not at all.” Laith smiled as he wrapped Dante back up with his free hand before the boy attempted to see his wound.  
“That’s good..” Dante sighed as he leaned deeper into his pillow and yawned. Laith stared at him with hollow eyes though, because he was unable to put something together, unable to explain his fear.  
“H-how… How did you kill it?” Laith asked hesitantly as Dante opened his eyes and looked at him tiredly.  
“I didn’t.” Dante replied simply as Laith glanced around the room quickly before leaning closer so he could hear Dante’s soft explanation. “Something else killed it for me.” Laith turned away in disbelief and stared at his food with a sigh, he’d lost his appetite. And he couldn’t really trust anything Dante said.  
“Do you know what it was?” Laith asked as he smiled back at Dante comfortingly and attempted to keep the boy calm. Happily he nodded back and scratched his neck as he spoke.  
“I felt it appear behind me in the battle, and I saw it’s wings wrap around me as claws came to my side for protection. My vision was pretty black and blurry from there but… whoever it was, they saved me.” From there Laith was shocked, even if Dante only spoke of a mismatched illusion, some part of it must have been true or else Dante would’ve been killed. Looking around the room for a moment Laith moaned angrily and wiped his face with his hand. Dante couldn’t hear his anger and distaste though because the smaller boy had quickly slipped back into a feverish sleep. Laith felt Dante’s thoughts disappear and turned back with a sigh and a soft smile. He laughed as ran his hand down Dante’s cheek softly before standing up and tucking the other boy under the duvet. Gently he kissed his forehead before turning away and picking up his food, taking a small bite while it was still warm. With a happy smile and a gentle sigh he stepped towards the door and wedged it wide open as he walked into the common room. No one else was around so he could let the door stay open, plus it was easier to sense Dante’s whereabouts at all times, so Laith liked the idea. Suddenly though Laith heard something in the hallway outside of their apartment, his guard was immediately up as he dropped his plate onto the counter and grasped his amulet in his hand. Carefully transforming into a wolf Laith stalked towards the door silently as the noise outside approached quickly. Staring down the door and crouching in front of it he waited to see who would enter as the footsteps stopped ominously outside. Something turned the handle then clicked the lock as Laith growled loudly and bared his teeth with ferocious, deathly intent. The door creeped open slowly as Laith extended his claws and opened his magma stripes, he wasn’t taking any chances.  
“Adonis said you’d be like this.” Xavier laughed as he leaned against the doorframe while he waited for Laith to calm down. Hesitantly, after a few moments of growling, Laith lowered his shoulders and transformed back casually, leaning against the door with a huff.  
“The hell do you want?” He asked with a nip of venom and anger in his voice. Xavier smiled softly and stepped inside the apartment as Laith shut the door and joined the other man at the kitchen table. Xavier slid off his backpack and began pulling out medical equipment, medicine and new bandages, along with a folder that had a few loose sheets of paper attached to the inside. Laith reached for the medicine first and looked over it carefully, sniffing its contents sceptically as Xavier laughed and pulled out some paper from the folder.  
“The autopsy results came back, it seems the demon may have been attacked by its own claws or something like them.” Xavier explained as Laith brushed it off and coughed nervously under his breath. “As for how the demon made it here, we made a mistake with that kid yesterday. It seems the boy you suspected to be a demon was picked up and taken away, but seeing as they can travel within their ice they must have fooled our agents and escaped from the building, following you home after the school day.” Xavier continued as Laith nodded and placed down the medicine before looking at the agent in the eyes.  
“You better make sure that doesn’t happen again. I can handle it if I make a mistake, but your agency cannot be forgiven, especially if Dante gets hurt like that again!” Laith scowled as he quickly calmed himself down while Xavier composed himself as well and began picking up the medicine.  
“Apologies are definitely in order for what happened, but for now, may I please check Dante’s injuries?” Xavier asked politely as Laith looked back into the bedroom where Dante slept.  
“Sure. Whatever, but you better not hurt him.” Laith replied as he made his way back to Dante’s side quickly, waiting at the bed for Xavier to approach. The agent was timid and hesitant seeing how Laith had acted but he eventually sat down on the bed beside Laith as the latter rolled Dante over and pulled the duvet down to his waist.  
“Are you still hesitant to take him into the agency for proper treatment?” Xavier nudged as Laith shot an angry glance back.  
“I’m not letting random people get near him.” Laith growled back as he removed Dante’s bandages carefully. Xavier sighed in response though as he placed down his things and began unpacking them.  
“They’re not random people though, they’re trained doctors who would help Dante. And you would be safer inside the agency as well, nothing has ever broken in or out of it.” Xavier argued as Laith curled his fists but relaxed, despite the scowl on his face.   
“I can look after him.” Laith replied calmly as he wiggled the dirty bandages away from Dante’s body and threw them onto the floor. Xavier looked down on Dante’s wounds with a sad sigh before looking into Laith’s angry but worried eyes.  
“I know you can protect him, but our doctors could heal him. Please, just look at him.” Xavier continued as Laith frowned but looked back at Dante.  
“He’s fine. He’ll pull through-“  
“Humans aren’t like you Laith, we’re weak and vulnerable. He’s not ok and you know it, so please, come with me to the agency. You can stay in his room, you can protect him, watch over him, anything you want. But just let me give him some proper medical help.” Xavier finished as Laith placed his hand on Dante’s, rubbing his palm while he looked at the fevered mess that the boy was in. With a sad, guilty, shaky breath, Laith replied.  
“Ok…”

After a long and confusing ride to the agency Laith continued to carry Dante in his arms, with the smaller boy wrapped in a fluffy blanket to keep him warm in the brief moments which they stepped outside. Approaching the medical rooms though Laith began to have second thoughts about bringing Dante here, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Looking down on the boy though as his fever heated the fabric of Laith’s jumper like a radiator, he knew that doing something was better than nothing. Accepting that Xavier would take good care of him, and that he was also safer here than in the apartment, Laith stepped through the door which the agent had opened for him. He looked around the lively room with an ounce of surprise, the colourful walls and decorated furniture. It looked like a normal room in a house with everything they would need to survive. There was a small kitchen in one corner while the opposite corner had a large bed with dozens of pillows and blankets. The rest of the room was furnished with carpets and a wardrobe, plus an entire corner full of blankets and pillows, which would make a nice bed easily large enough for Laith’s beast form. It was so colourful and happy that it actually brought a tiny smile to Laith’s face as the door from the hallway opened and Xavier stepped in alone.  
“Thank you for doing this, it will really help Dante, I promise. But for now we need to take him into a medical screening room, so you can carry him there or we can bring-“  
“I’ll carry him.” Laith cut in suddenly as he looked over at Xavier with a devilish smile. “I’m not leaving his side.”   
“Very well.” Xavier nodded as he turned back to the door and opened it carefully, allowing Laith to exit first. “That will be your temporary room after the tests, but until then… Please follow me.” He continued as he casually made his way down the halls while Laith followed idly, feeling a slight strain on his arms which had been carrying Dante for a while now. He rolled his shoulders back gently and breathed out a breath of relief as they finally arrived at the medical room and Laith was able to place Dante down onto the soft, cushioned bed. With a long breath out Laith rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms as Xavier walked beside Dante’s bed and looked down on the boy.  
“We will need to remove the blanket to put him inside the scanner, I will get him something to cover up his lower body though.” Xavier explained as he looked to Laith slowly, hoping he would take the blanket away for him. Laith rolled his eyes and carefully lifted Dante up as he took away the blanket and laid the boy back down. As Dante shivered from the change of heat Laith was passed a medical blanket which he quickly wrapped around the other boy’s waist when Dante’s eyes rolled open and he looked around hazily.  
“L-Laith…. What are you doing?... where are we?” Dante groaned as he attempted to sit up while Laith shot his attention towards him. Holding him down and shushing him softly, Laith stood closer to him and rubbed his arm slowly.  
“We’re at the agency, Xavier wanted to give you a proper medical check. Don’t worry you’re fine, and I’m right here ok. I’m not going to leave your side.” Laith explained as Dante rolled his head to the side and looked around, his mind flooding itself with memories of the battle. His chest began to ache and for some reason his whole body shook and rapidly changed temperature. His consciousness began to affect his health as his seemed to have allowed the demon fever to take over. Dante screwed his eyes shut and clasped his hands rapidly as Laith leaned over him and tried to keep him conscious. Dante groaned and struggled as the demonic energy in his chest began to glow and seep deeper into his veins.  
“Urgh. L-Laith -it - it hurts!” Dante moaned as Laith looked around frantically, realising only now that it was only him and Xavier in there with Dante. Immediately Xavier dropped what he was doing and ran to the bed as he pulled it away from the machine so they had more space to tend to Dante.   
“What the hell, I’ve never seen this reaction before. What are we supposed to do?!” Laith panicked as he looked at Xavier who was scared as well. He tried his best to keep Dante on the table but he’d never seen anything like that either.  
“Calm down, calm down. I’ll put him under, just hold him still.” Xavier finally replied as he left Dante to Laith and ran to a table near the door. By this time though Laith was barely listening, all he could do was stare in sadness as Dante cried and groaned, looking at him with orangey black eyes. Laith had no idea what to do, they needed to get him back to sleep without hurting him, and he had no idea how to do that. But he did know how to help him.  
“Dammit! We don’t have any!” Xavier groaned as he ran back to Dante and Laith with a frantic expression. “I’ll have to call someone-“  
“No! Just- just go outside! I can do it but you need to leave!” Laith yelled as he looked down on Dante while holding him as still as possible. Xavier took one look into Dante’s eyes and nodded, he would’ve argued but Laith seemed confident in his decision. The agent ran out of the room and closed the door behind himself, standing guard so no one could enter. Meanwhile Laith lifted Dante’s body up as the boy stopped struggling but continued to cry and grip his chest while leaning into Laith shoulder.  
“L-Laith what’s happening… what are you doing…” Dante moaned as he tried to look at Laith in the eyes but the other boy wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “Laith please… what are you doing?” Dante cried as he felt his body sinking, getting heavier but somewhat lighter.  
“Whatever it takes to stop your pain.” Laith smiled as he took one hand away from Dante and pulled off his amulet, glancing a final time at the pain filled boy. Smiling as he wiped away a tear, Laith held his amulet in his hand as it glowed strongly and made loud crackling noises. Dante looked at it in fear as Laith closed his eyes and took in a breath, and from there Dante couldn’t hear his thoughts, he’d somehow split their minds. Suddenly though he saw a dark mist form from the demonic energy in his chest that seeped out and took the pain with it.  
“Laith… Laith what are you doing?” Dante struggled to say while his fever was slowly sucked out of him making his chest open up and bleed slowly. Laith kept his eyes closed and concentrated while his hand hovered closer to Dante’s chest as the dark mist grew around his amulet.  
“I don’t know yet… I’ve never done this before… but I watched Adonis do it, so just stay calm.” Laith breathed out through his concentration as his amulet glowed brighter and Dante felt his chest stall and his breath quicken. His felt like his own like force was being sapped away. As he leaned deeper into Laith’s chest from exhaustion and he closed his eyes tiredly, watching the mist grow until the last moment, he finally gave into the pain and passed out. Laith felt Dante’s body fall limp in his arms and immediately opened his eyes to see the massive mist cloud that swarmed above his body but also the growing blood pool on Dante’s chest. But in that blood Laith saw exactly what he needed to remove. Carefully he laid Dante’s body onto the bed and slipped his amulet over his head, keeping it active at all times, before carefully pulling a black glass like shard out of Dante’s scratch. It must have been a piece from the demons claws but all Laith cared about was the fact that it was out. Looking at it closely Laith had stopped focusing on the dust that had grown when all of a sudden someone knocked on the door and Laith accidentally dropped the shard in a panic. To his surprise though it did not fall, it floated right in front of him, and as the ragged shard covered in blood hovered, Laith let go of his amulet from his growing exhaustion. Immediately after that the dust dispersed like Laith expected it would, but what surprised him was the fact that the particles gathered again around the floating bloody shard. They glowed and condensed as Laith stood and stumbled back readying his fists as the same person knocked on the door again.  
“Laith is everything ok in there?” Xavier yelled through the door as Laith growled while watching the the shadowy dust grow and change.  
“Everything’s ok, just give me one more minute!” Laith yelled back as he glanced once at door before turning to the dust again. The hallway calmed down and Laith relaxed slightly when all of a sudden the shard glowed red and the dust was absorbed into it as a bright glow made Laith turn away for just a moment. As soon as he opened his eyes though he saw something completely new. A tiny creature, barely the size of Laith’s hand, floated in front of him. It was completely black but fluffy all over and it’s long rugged tail swished in the air. With tiny cat ears and fluffy plush limbs the winged creature opened its massive blue eyes and stared at Laith happily.   
“Hi!” It chirped as its tiny sharp teeth glared at Laith while the guardian stared in amazement. But as he looked down on Dante he knew he couldn’t wait much longer.  
“Are you here to kill me?” Laith asked nervously as he stepped towards the door slowly. The buzzy little creature flew towards him happily and laughed.  
“Of course not, I am here as of your request young master.” The creature replied as Laith held his hand on the door but looked at it confused.  
“Urgh, ok, hide in my jumper pocket. And don’t come out. I’ve got to get Dante some help. We will talk about his later.” Laith explained as the tiny floating creature nodded and flew behind him so they couldn’t be seen. After it was out of sight, Laith opened the door and smiled towards Xavier who looked panicked and scared.  
“Thank god! The doctors are right behind me! Is everything ok? Why are you bleeding?” Xavier questioned as Laith sighed and placed his clean hand on Xavier’s shoulder out of exhaustion.  
“I’m probably gonna pass out in a moment so just… ur… Don’t let either of us die ok?” Laith laughed as his whole body began to feel weak from over exhaustion and his head felt light. Xavier stepped forward and held Laith’s weight as he led him to a wall and slid him down to the floor so he could rest. Moments after sitting him on the ground though doctors ran in and began tending to Dante who had stopped bleeding so rapidly but needed help. In response Laith couldn’t do anything but stare as his body ached and his eyes dropped. Xavier slid down beside him and kept him upright as he too watched the doctors work on Dante’s body.  
“So what did you do?” Xavier asked as Laith closed his eyes and breathed deep.  
“I sucked out all the demonic energy using my energy as a magnet. It drains a lot of my body though.” Laith explained as he lifted his hand high enough to reach it into his pocket where he felt for the tiny creature which he thought he saw before. And to his surprise the tiny creature nuzzled its body into his hand as Laith relaxed and leaned his head against the wall. “Hey, take me back to that room. I’ve got to rest. And it sucks to say it but I trust you to look after Dante. So don’t let me down.” Laith sighed as he looked to Xavier tiredly.  
“Very well.”


	18. Chapter 18

After maybe an hour or two Laith woke up in the large bed of the room he was somehow shown to with not much of a memory of how he got there. His eyes rolled open as he sat up carefully and looked around confused, not knowing exactly what had happened.  
“Ah finally! I’m glad you’re awake master!” A voice called out as Laith looked around confused. The tiny voice was justified though when the creature Laith had seen before flew out from under the bed and sat on his legs happily. Laith had too little energy to care as he groaned and laid back down, covering his face with his arm.  
“So, what are you?” Laith moaned as he removed his arm and looked down his chest at the little black creature which flew closer happily.  
“Well My name is Rayuuk! And I am an accumulation of demonic and guardian energy. Formed by the compressed power of both species I have been born to serve my masters!” The creature laughed as it laid down on Laith’s chest and flapped its wings with a smile. Laith shook his head softly and smiled back.  
“Masters? Do you mean multiple people?” Laith asked as the creature nodded and stood up on his chest before taking off and flying happily.   
“Exactly! My other master is young Dante, your soul bonded partner correct?” Rayuuk giggled as Laith tilted his head in confusion.   
“Sure Rayuuk, whatever.” Laith nodded as he brushed it off and sat back up slowly. Looking around at the empty room he felt alone, despite Rayuuk being there, and it made him realise how much he hated being alone.  
“Oh! Speaking of young master Dante. The humans have finished preforming his operation and he is currently being transported to a recovery room.” Rayuuk explained as Laith shot a shocked glance at him.  
“How do you know that?” Laith asked as he slung his feet off the bed and stood up shakily. Rayuuk laughed happily and flew beside and around him quickly as Laith gave up following their movement.  
“You two are my masters so I know exactly where both of you are at all times!” Rayuuk explained as Laith stretched wide and stepped towards the door slowly while the creature flew after him happily. Stopping with his hand on the handle though Laith looked back at the flying animal.  
“Ok I need to find that room, but no one can see you. So, hide in my hair and whisper instructions to me.” Laith stated as Rayuuk nodded and flew into his hair happily, making it a little bit messier than before but still not noticeable. From there Laith was passed his first instruction which he carried out accordingly. Stepping out of the room, turning left and walking to the end of the hall, taking another left and then a right. It was a confusing labyrinth of instructions but Laith eventually made it to a door, amazingly without running into anyone. Rayuuk giggled and smiled inside Laith’s hair as the guardian opened the door and stepped inside quickly, shutting the door behind himself and turning to look around the room. It was a room on the edge of the building so it had a nice large window that allowed for a lot of natural light, even in the early afternoon, but the room looked very similar to that of a hospital room. It was plain and white with only the bare necessities, and it housed four beds in the room despite only one being used. Laith looked towards Dante’s bed and saw Xavier nodding off on a chair beside him and carefully he walked forward as the agent shot awake and stared him down.  
“Oh… Laith, good afternoon.” He yawned, standing up and stepping towards him. “Dante has undergone an operation to close his wound. He may stay asleep for a while longer and will need to get a lot of sleep without interruption after that. We can move him to your room if you wish but we need to make sure he wakes up here first.” Xavier explained as he nodded towards Laith who looked down on Dante’s sleeping body sadly.  
“Yes, of course. May I have a minute?” Laith asked as he looked towards Xavier sadly. The man nodded softly and smiled before stepping out of the room, leaving Laith alone with Dante. Immediately after he left though Rayuuk flew out of Laith’s hair and landed atop Dante’s chest softly before laying down with a huff and a smile, curling up lazily to sleep. Laith laughed and walked to Dante’s side, sitting down in Xavier’s chair as he held Dante’s hand in his own and rubbed his knuckles gently. The other boy slept silently as his chest rose and fell while the white shirt someone had given him hung off his body loosely. Laith smiled at his subtle beauty and leaned his head on his hand as he stared, eventually moving closer until he was able to calmly kiss Dante’s forehead. The smaller boy hummed and smiled as his dark blonde hair curled and framed his face messily. Laith twirled his hair in his fingers for far too long and rubbed Dante’s hand gently until finally the boy’s eyes fluttered open and looked around lively.   
“Good morning.” Laith smiled as he leaned over and smiled, helping Dante sit up slightly after the boy immediately attempted to sit up on his own. As he moved though Rayuuk rolled off his chest and had to fly up to land back on Dante’s stomach softly.   
“Laith…. There’s a tiny cat with wings on me.” Dante whispered as he looked to Laith for guidance, the other boy only laughed though as he nodded and leaned in and kissed Dante on the lips for barely a moment.   
“Yeah. That’s Rayuuk. I somehow made him while I took that energy out of you. You’ll get used to him soon.” Laith explained as Dante stared at him with sparking eyes and a goofy blushed smile. Laith smiled back and pressed another kiss onto the boy as Dante lifted his arms and wrapped them around Laith happily.   
“Looks like you’ve paid off your debt.” Dante smiled as he moved closer to the kiss and pushed back on the other boy with his own passion.  
“Maybe, but I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here with you.” Laith replied as he held the other boy in his arms and hugged him happily. Suddenly though Laith felt something burrowing in his hair and he moved back to hear Rayuuk mumble happy words.   
“You guys are so cute, you know that? I’m so glad you are my masters!” Dante giggled softly and reached up to pet Rayuuk with his finger happily as the tiny creature leaned into the touch and purred softly.   
“Masters huh?” Dante asked as he stared at Laith in a confused but content manner. Laith shook his head and nodded but turned back with a smile.  
“We can talk about that tiny problem later, right now you are all mine.” Laith laughed as he pulled Dante closer and kissed him softly, pulling the other boy up as carefully as possible so he didn’t hurt him. Suddenly though he felt Dante jolt and they moved back to see a a small child sitting on Dante’s legs with a pout. They had spiky black hair and wore nothing but a necklace and a blanket which they had half hazardous wrapped around them self.  
“You cannot call me small master! I actually have a very nice human form I’ll have you know!” Rayuuk pouted as he crossed his arms while Dante stared in surprise and Laith looked around in confusion. Both of the boys could barely comprehend how the small innocent creature had suddenly transformed though.  
“Put some clothes on Rayuuk!” Laith groaned as he took off his jumper and passed it to child but by the time he had taken the jumper off, the small child had snapped their fingers and some clothes had appeared. Laith stared in amazement as he held out his jumper to the fully dressed demon child who seemed completely content wearing a red top and black shorts. Dante though, now a lot more lively, loved the little guy.  
“Oh you are so cute! You’re like a little Laith, just look at your chubby cheeks and cute little face.” Dante smiled as he pulled the little child into his arms to a point where Rayuuk tried to pull away for air. Laith smiled though and instead wrapped his jumper around Dante who laughed but accepted it happily.  
“So you’re able to transform then?” Laith asked curiously as he sat comfortably down on his chair and watched as Dante and Rayuuk laughed and smiled at each other happily.  
“Yes, since I am a mix between your power and Dante’s power, I am able to take on the forms of the combined life forces. So I have a human form made of the genetic build up of both your human forms. And a beast form that is a mutation of both of yours combined again.” Rayuuk explained as Dante hugged him again and looked at Laith with big puppy eyes.  
“Laith can we keep him. Pleeeeease…” Dante wined as Laith rolled his eyes but was filled with a million questions.  
“But you can’t be made of his beast form, he’s a human.” Laith argued as he ignored Dante’s pleads and looked at Rayuuk accusingly. The small child suddenly disappeared and flew out from Dante’s grasp in its smaller form before floating in front of Laith curiously.  
“So you are a wolf correct? Meaning that the other half of my inheritance must have wings, are you sure master Dante is a human and not a demon?” Rayuuk asked as Laith nodded quickly.  
“I’m one hundred percent sure he’s human, but it might be that demon shard that you bonded with. Could that change things?” Laith asked as Rayuuk took a moment to think before flying back to the bed and transforming into a child so he could look at the pendant on his necklace. Amazingly the shard Laith had pulled from Dante’s cut was tied with a string around Rayuuk’s neck, but the shard was no longer its original colour, now it was blood red. Laith looked at it closely too and Dante leaned closer as well until they were all just looking at a shard.  
“I guess it could change things.” Rayuuk finished as he looked back up at Laith and Dante who stared at him worryingly. Smiling and jumping forward though he hugged them both softly and sighed. “It doesn’t matter though, you two are my soul bonded masters, and I have no doubts about that.” Dante couldn’t help but smile at Rayuuk’s statement as he glanced at Laith and mouthed a few thoughtful words. ‘I love you.’ He said in their thoughts despite Laith completely understanding the first time. ‘I love you too, and yes, we can keep him.’ Laith replied as Dante smiled and giggled giddily, excited to have fun with Rayuuk. Besides, he would make a good lookout for Laith while they were apart. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Laith looked up in fear as Rayuuk had no time to transform since the people entering had already seen him.  
“Oh my goodness! Is that a human child! It’s so cute! Can I pet it!? Where did you guys get it?!” Skyla asked as Laith immediately left Dante to hold Rayuuk while he ran to the door and shushed her quickly. Rider, Evie and Adonis could only stare though as they looked at Rayuuk who sat on Dante’s lap happily and waved at Skyla.  
“Would you shut up! I haven’t told the agents about them yet-“ Laith tried to explain as Adonis cut in quickly.  
“Haven’t told the agents about a child you probably found in the woods somewhere! This is ridiculous Laith you can’t just keep picking up things you like and adopting them!” Adonis argued as Rayuuk shook his head and stood up on the bed.  
“Sorry if I am overstepping my boundary’s Alioth guardian, but I am not a human child. I am the result of a magic spell master Laith performed in order to save master Dante’s life.” Rayuuk explained as Adonis’ jaw visibly dropped along with the rest of the unknowing guardians. Laith covered his face in annoyance though as they all simultaneously freaked out. But while Dante and Rayuuk had to deal with the girls pestering him about the creature. Rider and Adonis battered Laith with annoyance and confusion.  
“You performed that spell I told you never to use! What the hell were you thinking!? I told you how dangerous it was in terms of power drainage! On both parties involved too! Y-you could’ve killed Dante!” Adonis groaned as he poked Laith’s chest angrily while Rider shook his head and laughed.  
“You really can’t help yourself around this one can you? Your so willing to give up everything for him.” Rider sighed as he turned to look at Dante who answered the girl’s embarrassing questions the best he could while Rayuuk sat happily in his lap. Laith really didn’t want to argue though, and in all honesty he just wanted to be alone with Dante, but the other guardians weren’t going to leave so easily now. On the other hand Dante held Rayuuk closely as Skyla and Evie sat beside him and prodded the small child happily.  
“Oh look at him, he’s so cute!” Evie smiled as she held Rayuuk’s face in her hand and ruffled his spiky hair softly. Dante laughed nervously and smiled but he felt uncomfortable while he tried to keep the girl’s hands away from Rayuuk who was slightly confused and scared as well.  
“So what did Laith do?” What did he heal? I didn’t see your wound before, where are you hurt?” Skyla questioned Dante as he moved backwards on the bed in an attempt to escape.  
“Ur… he… ur. I don’t really know – I-I was unconscious for a lot of it.” Dante explained as Skyla and Evie looked at each other with massive evil smiles, before turning back to Dante and Rayuuk who cowered in fear of what they were going to do. As Dante crawled backwards Laith looked over his shoulder and glared at the girls.  
“Leave.” Laith stated firmly, looking up to Adonis with angry, unforgiving eyes. “Leave now.” He continued as Adonis stepped back shocked. Rider too stepped away as Laith glared at them with a different kind of anger, this time they had well and truly done it.  
“Laith we need to discuss this-“ Adonis began but as the girls stepped to look at Laith as well he yelled loudly.  
“No! I’m not talking to any of you about this! These are my decisions and if you don’t support them then you should all just leave! Leave me and Dante alone!” Laith roared as Skyla and Evie looked to Adonis for guidance but the older man simply lowered his head in shame.  
“Laith you know why we don’t support you with your current decisions. And I hope you realise that it’s the only reason why we won’t accept them.” Adonis explained as he turned back to the door and opened it slowly. “As for the monster on the bed, I’ll keep it a secret for an hour. But I’m telling the agents.” Adonis finished as he stepped out of the room sadly while Rider, Skyla and Evie followed nervously, keeping their heads low. Immediately after they left though Laith’s head felt light as he lowered his shoulders and relaxed casually. He felt like he had just moved a massive burden off of his shoulders. Turning back and smiling at Dante he couldn’t help but notice the other boy had turned away to look at the floor longingly.  
“Hey, are you ok? Are you still tired?” Laith asked as he sat in the space behind Dante. Slowly the latter turned to him and smiled back.   
“No I’m great, I’ve got a lot of energy, but it’s just the others… I can’t help but feel that they don’t like me.” Dante sighed as he laid his head down softly onto Laith’s lap before smiling up at the boy who began subconsciously playing with his hair. Rayuuk on the other hand slipped himself under the covers and and laid on top of Dante’s chest so he could hug him gently.  
“Well, they were talking about the old me. After Jacob, I promised myself I would never interact with humans like that again. And I told them to keep it that way. So when you came along and made me change, they began to get wary of your true intent. In all honestly they just need to back off.” Laith sighed as he rubbed Dante hair and smiled down at the boy.  
“Sounds to me like they just want to protect you, and that’s great, you shouldn’t push them away.” Dante replied as he leaned into Laith’s touch and closed his eyes gently. Laith smiled and leaned over, gently kissing the smaller boy as he nodded and agreed with him.   
“I’ll try.” Laith laughed as Dante smiled back and kissed the boy softly before Laith straightened back up and looked at Rayuuk who slept peacefully. “As for the little guy though, what do you want to do with him?” Laith asked as Dante opened his eyes and looked at Laith lovingly.   
“Well you made him, so it’s your choice.” Dante replied with a giggle as Laith looked down on him and smiled.  
“No, we made him, so that makes him our responsibility. You have a choice as well, master Dante.” Laith smiled as he mocked the child happily while Dante shook his head and pulled Laith down towards him so he could kiss him gently.  
“Master Laith.” Dante laughed as Laith smiled and kissed the other boy harder. They both found the concept so funny and laughed and joked about it for a long time as Laith gradually moved behind Dante and put his legs either side of the other boy so Dante could lay down on his chest. Laith leaned his back against the wall and rubbed Dante’s palm with one hand while his other hand played with Dante’s hair. Rayuuk had somehow slept through most of their shenanigans but eventually sat up and yawned as Dante and Laith continued to talk about pointless endeavours. Stretching his arms and opening his eyes wide Rayuuk looked forward at Dante and Laith as they laughed and looked at each other lovingly while Laith wrapped his arms around Dante and kissed his forehead gently. Suddenly Rayuuk felt a dark force approaching and he closed his eyes to concentrate. Laith realised when the small child looked more stoic and he looked away from Dante to stare at Rayuuk.  
“What’s wrong Rayuuk?” He asked as the small child suddenly shrunk back to their tiny beast form and hid behind Dante as Laith heard people approaching.  
“There are six people approaching, quickly. And they are not happy.” Rayuuk explained as he hid under the covers beside Dante, completely disappearing in the pocket of Dante’s shorts. Seeing this, Laith carefully moved out from behind Dante and stood up strongly by his side as he waited for the people to enter. Dante on the other hand comforted Rayuuk by petting his fur softly while he leaned back on his pillow with a sigh. As Laith waited he heard the people approaching, six of them just like Rayuuk had said. He couldn’t tell who, but they had loud powerful footsteps.  
“We’re coming in Laith.” Someone yelled through the door but before Laith could reply captain Kennedy barged through the door with the assigned agents behind him, all of them except Wilder.  
“Welcome.” Laith sighed as he walked back around Dante’s bed and sat in his chair with a sigh. Leaning his head on his hand gently he glared at the Captain who was lividly holding out his phone with security footage playing. It was from a camera in Dante’s medical room, showing footage from a few hours ago when Laith performed the energy ritual. Luckily for Laith the energy surge shorted out the camera and turned the screen black, only showing footage again when Laith and Xavier we’re leaning against the wall and Dante was being tended to. Laith raised his eyebrows in surprise before shrugging and looking at the captain uncaringly.   
“Are you going to tell us what you did in there?! It really doesn’t look like you helped young Dante at all, he’s bleeding worse after the incident that he was before!” Captain Kennedy yelled as Laith glared at him harsher but before he could retaliate Xavier jumped in.  
“Sir I don’t think you understand, I saw it myself, Laith help-“ The captain turned back to him and the other agents angrily as Xavier backed down.  
“This is not your time to speak, and where the hell is Wilder! That slacker was the one who was supposed to make sure demons were tracked at all times! You four go and find him!” The captain yelled at the other guardians agents while Xavier stood in shock. “You are not dismissed yet.” Kennedy continued as he glared at Xavier with judgemental eyes. Jackson, Weaver, Evergreen and Canup disappeared from the room quickly as the captain slammed the door and locked it behind them. Immediately after the other agents left Xavier tried to jump in and explain himself but Kennedy held out his hand to stop him.  
“You have no right to speak at the moment.” He stated as Xavier backed down but this really ticked off Laith who couldn’t see a problem with Xavier who just wanted to help him.  
“He has every right to explain himself. He hasn’t done anything wrong! This is between you and me, not Xavier and not Dante. You can leave them both out of this!” Kennedy stared at Laith surprised as the guardian stood and walked around the bed angrily. “That guy right there made me bring Dante into the agency, and now I understand why, because he was deathly sick and I didn’t see it. I put it off, told myself he was fine! But he wasn’t and that’s why I had to do what I did. Because if I hadn’t then he would’ve been killed.” Laith breathed heavily after his rant as he felt his chest hurt from the pain of moving around and talking so much. His head felt light and his limbs were weak but he wasn’t going to back down in front of the captain. “So yell at me, don’t yell at him…” Laith finished as he looked at Xavier softly, hoping the man would forgive him for his mistakes.   
“No, I’ve done my yelling.” Kennedy replied as he calmed down as well and lowered his voice. “But I do need to know what you have done to Dante, he is under our protection and I have to know everything. Just in case you guardians don’t understand the way in which our human bodies work.” Kennedy sighed as he looked at Dante softly and smiled. Dante smiled back as he hid Rayuuk at his side while the others talked about him.  
“Very well, but I don’t know how you will react to this, so please, keep your weapons still.” Laith sighed as Kennedy looked at him confused and scared.  
“What did you do?” He asked cautiously as Laith pulled out his amulet and showed the stone to them.  
“This is one source of my power, I used its pure energy to pull out the demonic energy from Dante’s wound, and the demon shard inside Dante’s body. But I had never done the ritual before and wasn’t expecting the consequences that came of it…” Laith trailed off as he tucked his necklace under his shirt and glanced back at Dante sadly.  
“And?” Kennedy urged him on as Laith turned back and sighed.  
“The combined energy created a new monster-“ Laith was cut off by a childish pouty voice as Rayuuk flew out from beside Dante and landed in Laith’s hair.  
“I’m not a monster! I’m a star-nova! An incarnation of demonic and guardian energy.” Rayuuk explained proudly as he looked down on Kennedy and Xavier’s shocked faces happily, while Laith facepalmed angrily.  
“This is Rayuuk.” Laith mumbled out as Rayuuk laughed and ruffled Laith’s hair happily while Xavier and Kennedy stared with no words.  
“I-it’s a tiny flying cat…” Xavier mumbled as he reached up to Laith’s head and tried to touch it but Rayuuk jumped away and flew back to the bed before transforming into his human form and curling up with Dante. “Errr… ok. Nope I’m done, this is too weird.” Xavier said as he shook his head and turned back to the door but Kennedy held his shoulder and stopped him.  
“We need to hear him out.” Kennedy sighed as he turned to look at Rayuuk on the bed with Dante as the two of them smiled at each other sweetly, while Laith looked at them embarrassed and tired.  
“Thank god, I was not ready to chase after you.” Laith laughed as he turned back to look at Dante and Rayuuk softly while the agents waited patiently for his explanation. “Ok so, basically, he was created during my healing spell, and he’s peaceful so it’s all good. Rayuuk sees me and Dante as his soul-bonded masters but since I’ve never met something like him, I still need to learn more.” Laith explained frantically as Kennedy walked closer to the bed with Xavier at his side, looking down on the bubbly and happy Rayuuk. Finally eyes were off Laith and he could drop his face into a dizzy mess as he felt his head spin and his body weaken, but he needed to hold on.  
“So basically he’s your kid?” Xavier laughed as he moved back and looked at Laith happily while the other boy stared at Rayuuk and Dante longingly, swaying slightly. Xavier didn’t get a glare or even a witty response so he stared a moment longer at Laith who barely heard his comment. Xavier’s remark made Dante curl up and hide his face though as he felt embarrassed and called out. On the other hand Rayuuk’s eyes lit up as he stood on the bed and jumped over to Laith before gripping his shirt and smiling, but suddenly his hands fell and he looked at Xavier quickly and panicked.  
“Catch him!” Rayuuk yelled as Xavier stepped forward quickly just as Laith’s eyes closed and he collapsed from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story! Parts of it and character bits will be on my Tumblr so check it out @mystic-comix! I will make sure to add new chapters ASAP so just keep an eye out for them! Also message me if you find any mistakes, it will help me improve the story for others!


End file.
